Ghosts of the past
by LevyLily
Summary: (Gale&Gruvia) Gajeel and Juvia grew up together, working for Phantom, an organisation working in the shadow to get rid of criminality. Neither of them ever asked questions until they're ordered to kill someone. A decision with huge implications is made: they desert Phantom. Their meeting with a certain blue haired girl and a shirtless man complicates things even more!
1. Chapter 1 : Disappear

**Hi everyone!**

 **For those who have read** ** _Moving on,_** **I'm glad to see you back in this new translation of my French story** ** _Les fantômes du passé_** **, starring this time the Gruvia couple along with the GaLe couple. I've always adored the friendship between Gajeel and Juvia and I really wanted to, among other things, write about it :) I hope you'll like that new fic :)**

 **For those reading one of my stories for the first time, I hope as much you'll appreciate it!**

 **Also, no worries! Even though that chapter is centered on Gajeel and Juvia, I don't plan putting divergent couples. I would NEVER brake my precious Gajeel x Levy neither the couple between Gray and Juvia ;)**

 **On that thought, enjoy!**

 **Lily xx**

The moon was shining in the shy for a moment now. The whole village was asleep for a couple of hours now and, two travelers at the edge of the forest aside, no movement could be seen around. One of them was substantially taller than his partner, his long black mane covering his back. As for the second, she had blue hair, assorted to her eyes, that were tied up in a pony tail. Despite the rather hot temperature of that summer night, she was wearing a dress that suited a wintrier style, decorated with fur around her sleeves and collar.

"Juvia! Hurry up" complained the man up front. "We have to be back in this forest before the village's awakening. Never understood why they all wake up that early" he added with a grumble.

"Gajeel wait!" Said the young woman out of breath, almost running to compensate the giant steps he was making.

"Tsss" made the young man waiting for a moment, the action being clearly against his will. "What's with you tonight?" He mumbled, his arms crossed. "You're even paler than usual. And normally you keep up with my pace!" He added. "You look like you haven't exercise for weeks."

Juvia was about to retort that she was like her normal self, but she stopped before she even started. Gajeel was her best friend. She knew him since forever and considerate him as her only family. As unpleasant as he could be most of the time, his critics and mood swings were now part of her quotidian. And that not considering that, even though he could never figure out anything related to relationships, he was always able to know when something was wrong with her.

"Juvia doesn't feel good" she started.

"I knew you were pale" growled Gajeel. "You ate something bad? Should've say it before we left".

"No… Juvia means she's not comfortable with the mission…"

"We've been on missions since forever and you never complained before" he let out with irritation.

Gajeel had always been more patient with her than anyone else. However, even with her special treatment, she knew he was starting to be at the end of it.

"Never that kind of mission!" She continued even so.

"We have orders."

"But…"

"If he asked it, it's because it has to be done" he cut her out.

Juvia didn't add a thing, that unpleasant feeling still in her chest. For now, she simply followed Gajeel, ignoring her inner voice that was yelling to turn back. Once in the village, they sneaked to a big house. With a nod, Gajeel confirmed that they were at the right address.

According to the plan, they had to infiltrate the basement where a bedroom was. Due to their experience, braking in wasn't really a challenge. The young woman's heart tightened when they arrived at the said room. The regular breath of the sleeping person could be heard.

Juvia placed a hand on her pommel of her sword. She may have been trained in sword arts, she hated that thing and always preferred martial arts than fencing. On top of that, the mission they had to accomplish was simply despicable to her. Seeing how hesitant she was, Gajeel drew his own sword, rising it, preparing himself to hit the silhouette that was lying under the blankets. Juvia noticed herself a certain hesitation in the young man's movements, but that didn't seem to be enough to stop him. If they were asked to assassinate this person tonight, she must have done terrible things… But to deserve death? She shook her head to clear her mind. Gajeel must be right. Although, an instant before he reached the point of no return, Juvia circled her friend's waist with her arms, forcing him to back up.

"Stop", she said a little too loud.

The later quickly gave a look to the bed, making sure the person was still asleep, then turned a ferocious glare to Juvia's direction.

"Are you trying to wake him up?" He said, the fact that he was whispering not strong enough to hide his anger.

"Juvia doesn't want to be part of that" she let out.

* * *

Juvia let go of him and walked to the bed. "What's that girl's deal?" Gajeel thought with frustration. He had to admit he wasn't found of the mission either. But orders where orders. Ignoring what was asked was simply unthinkable.

The group they were part of since their birth, Phantom, was an organisation working from the shadow to get rid of the kingdom's criminality. His parents before him, as well as Juvia's were part of it. He didn't have a motive to doubt the instructions given. He never did… until now. No, he had to stick to the original plan: get rid of the criminal that was sleeping in the basement's room of that house and come back before dawn. He took back his original position, determined to complete the task, but, just before he could let down his sword, Juvia pulled the blanket hiding the face of his target.

A young woman was sleeping soundly. She was pretty and must have been barely in adulthood. She seemed to smile in her sleep. Seriously, who's smiling in her smile like that? Could she really be a criminal? Hesitation came back much to Gajeel's displeasure.

"Gajeel… we can't do that", whispered her friend, eyes filled with remorse and apprehension.

He was starting to think the same. Now that he had seen the face of his target, he'd never managed to slaughter her like a coward while she couldn't even defend herself. He gave her a last look, wondering how could she sleep with everything happening in the room.

"Shit…" he growled, as he lowered his sword for good.

He placed his attention back on Juvia.

"You know what's waiting for us if we desert a mission…"

"I know, she sighed."

He cursed, as if he was in a struggle with himself, then turned back, Juvia closely behind.

They reached the forest that was surrounding the village. As planed, the sun was slowly rising in the horizon. However, the most important part had been neglected: accomplishing the mission. Gajeel dropped himself on a log, thinking about the options that were available. They were limited, practically inexistent. No one ever dared to refuse a mission. Joining Phantom meant joining Phantom for live. Beside, until now he had planed spending his life there. Even though Phantom wasn't recognised by law, the organisation had contributed to diminish considerably the kingdom's criminality. So why did that order seemed so… wrong?

"What are Gajeel and Juvia doing now?" Said Juvia that seemed to snap out of her trance.

"It was your idea", he growled.

"Gajeel couldn't do it either!" She defended herself.

"I was about to."

"Juvia knows you were bothered with it too", she retorted.

He lifted angry eyes on her.

"Bothered? You know what's bothering me? We deserted Juvia! We can't go back to Phantom."

"Maybe he'll…"

"Forgive us?" He barked. "You know him, never will he tolerate that."

"So let's go elsewhere. Juvia and Gajeel gave enough to Phantom."

"Tssss."

He kicked a pebble that was next to his foot.

"Juvia knows it's new for Gajeel and her, but they'll get by elsewhere."

"Don't act like you ignore what's in store for us", he grumbled. "As soon as they'll know, they'll be on our heels."

"Gajeel thinks about Aria?" Asked the young woman with a trembling voice.

"It's no coincidence we find him dead barely a few days after him quitting Phantom. No one quits it."

Juvia didn't add a thing. Despite the numerous dangerous situations in witch they had gotten themselves before, that one was probably rising the bar. This time, they were on their own. They couldn't back off. All of it for a little criminal that did who knows what. Gajeel blamed himself for being such a coward.

Juvia finally fell asleep, her head against the young man's thigh. As for Gajeel, he was staring at the emptiness, tiredness not getting a hold of him despite the sleepless night they had spent. When Juvia woke up, they started to walk, taking care to avoid letting traces of their path. They had to put as much distance as they could between them and their mission's location. The forest was multiple kilometers wide but they knew that, past it, they could find a little village named Magnolia. That's where they were heading. There, they may be able to disappear… for now.

 **P.S. Even though my father's English, my first language is French. So despite the fact that it's not my first translation, I may make some grammar or syntaxes mistakes. If some of them seem recurrent, please let me know :) Any other comments on the story are also welcome :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Encounter

Gray slowly stretched when he woke up, dazzled by the rising sun. Then he got out of bed. Self-employed, he didn't really have to wake up this early, but he preferred the quietude and beauty of the morning to work. After all, even though he had a creative nature, he was always inspired in the morning to make his sculptures.

The young man ate peacefully breakfast before walking to his workshop a couple of streets from where he lived. At that time of day, only few people were circulating in the town. He walked indolently until his meeting with a young couple. Seeing him, the girl's cheeks reddened, her eyes locked on Gray. As for her fiancé, he was glaring at him, passing a protective arm around the young woman's shoulders and led her further. It didn't take more for Gray to look down at his naked chest.

"Shit!", he exclaimed realising he had forgotten, again, to dress up.

At least, this time, he was wearing boxers. Sighing, he turned around to get himself some clothes.

"Don't tell me you have terrorised the local population again?" Exclaimed his neighbour.

"You wanna fight, flame brain?" Yelled Gray.

Even though they knew each other since childhood, Natsu was one of the only person who could make him loose his temper. In fact, every time they saw each other, which means pretty much every day, he wanted to fight him. And that's what he did until one of their other neighbours, Erza, woke up, screaming in her terrifying way to stop.

Well, they weren't really neighbours. They were in fact all sharing a humongous domain called Fairy Tail. A wealthy merchant had made it built for people who, like him, didn't have a family anymore. Makarov Dreyar was the one that took care of him since childhood as for many other resident of the domain. Gray didn't even understand how he could put up with all of them for so many years, but he was more than grateful.

After the fight, the young man had to dress up again, walking to his workshop without getting stared at for good this time. He installed himself before a block of stone outside, deciding to enjoy the sunlight, ready to start a new sculpture. The young man had received an order the day before without any specific indication. The customer only asked for something to embellish his home, giving him carte blanche. Those kind of orders where Gray's favorites, letting his imagination roaming freely. Gathering his ideas, he started of by sculpting a rough silhouette, then detaled gradually every part. He was refining beautiful wings when a movement attracted his attention.

A young woman was standing before him. She must've been about his age and, he had to admit, her curves were very generous. Beside, she looked a little like the fairy he was engraving in the stone at the moment. Her large bleu eyes where also adding something to her charm. He greeted her with a nod then put his attention back on his work. He barely had time to inscribe a new detail before she engaged a conversation.

"Juvia thinks you're very talented!" She marveled.

"I guess you are Juvia?" Asked Gray, refereeing to the odd way she was expressing herself.

"Yes! And you Sir…?"

"Gray, just Gray", he insisted, judging all those formalities unnecessary.

"Juvia is happy to meet you Si… Gray", she smiled.

Gray went back to his work but the girl's look never left him. The young man knew he often attracted women's attention. However, normally the stares were one sided, the young artist simply ignoring them. But now, he couldn't completely forget Juvia's presence, her eyes locked on his hands working on the stone.

"It's gorgeous" she let out. "How can Gray make such beautiful things?"

He continued his work as if she said nothing, then finally answered.

"What I love about my job is that sculptures are a direct product of my creativity. It gives me so sort of freedom. To give them life, you have to see things differently, to learn that everything isn't necessarily the way you think it is or the way you see it… By sculpting, I know a whole new world is waiting for me if I want to".

When he was finished, his eyes having never left the statue in process of creation, a new movement attracted his attention in the young woman's direction. She was collapsing. What the hell? Dropping his tools, he caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Euh…Juvia?" Asked Gray.

He was about to repeat her name when a rough voice, obviously irritated, said it before him.

"Juvia!" He grumbled. "For God's sake! I've got better things to do!"

"She's here" let out Gray, hesitant to entrust to him the unconscious girl he was holding in his arms.

Was that tall brute her boyfriend? He didn't really seem trustworthy.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked recognising the young woman he was looking for.

"She was fine less than a minute ago. Maybe a pressure drop or something" said Gray.

Despite his surly tone, the man in front of him seemed to be relieved she had noting serious. Then he stretched his arms, silently asking for Gray to hand him over the reins. As strange as it could be, Gray didn't want to let her go. However, he had no reason to hesitate. Clearly, despite his criminal like appearance, he cared for Juvia. When Gray finally hand her over, the young woman opened her eyes.

"Gray!" she exclaimed, her face, naturally pale, now red".

"Just get down, would you!" Growled her friend seeing she was fine.

"Ju…jjjuvia is sorry!" She exclaimed to Gray, however staying in his arms, completely ignoring the one accompanying her.

Then he put her down. Finally realising the presence of her friend, she made rapid presentations.

"Here's Gajeel, Juvia's friend" she said shyly.

Then, out of nowhere, her face turned red again and she quickly specified that Gajeel was only his friend and not her boyfriend. "She really is an odd girl" thought Gray amused.

"Are you done yet?" Grumbled the non-boyfriend, starting to be out of patience. "The only hostel around is full. We'll have to find somewhere else to crash for the night".

Juvia finally followed him, weariness in her eyes. Gray haven't notice at first but both of them seemed exhausted. Gajeel's stomach growled, confirming his assumptions. Where were they from? There wasn't any other hostel in town and with Gajeel's scary appearance, Gray doubted the villagers would welcome them into their house. Sighing, he called out to them before they were too far away.

"Wait! I know a place were you could spend the night!"

* * *

Levy was exhausted. Being an interpreter, her work sometime implied a lot of travelling. And that's what she did the past week, going to different person's houses to translate manuscripts. Passing the front door of her little dwelling in Fairy Tail's domain, she decided that tonight, she would eat with most of the other residents. Always thinking about everything, Makarov had build a tavern in the center of all the small houses. The Dreyar domain looked almost like a tiny village in itself within Magnolia. Levy simply adored that place and never wanted to leave it. It was her family, her landmark. Anxious to see her friends, she opened the tavern's door and quickly entered before colliding with an obstacle… a really tall obstacle.

"Look were you're going" bawled the said obstacle.

Laying on the ground, Levy rose her head to the voice's source. When her look crossed the red eyes of the man in front of her, she saw him clenching his teeth before walking past her, leaving her on the ground.

"What's this brute's problem!" she thought offended, wiping the dust from her dress once on her feet. After getting over her fall and her frustration… sort of, she went inside to find Lucy. Although her blond friend wasn't an orphan, her father was way too focused on the Heartfilia's fortune to give her any attention. With M. Makarov's permission, she was now living with them for a couple of months now. Lucy was her best friend and Levy had been filled with joy at the news of her moving in Fairy Tail.

"Levy!" exclaimed Lucy seeing she was back from her trip.

"Hi Lu! I missed you!" she said, taking her in her arms before sitting next to her.

"So?" Engaged Lucy. "Any anecdotes from the trip to tell?"

"Not this time" said Levy bored. "Just a pile of old manuscript on politics and formalities. Besides my encounter with the most unpleasant man ever, nothing happened" she concluded.

Lucy rose an eyebrow, indicating she needed precisions.

"The pierced guy that just left the tavern" she explained. "He's obviously not from here".

"Oh! You mean Gajeel? I know what you're saying" understood Lucy. "He look particular".

"Particularly rude" let out Levy, a pout on her face.

"He arrived this afternoon with the blue haired girl right there" Lucy pointed. "Her name's Juvia".

Levy looked in the indicated way.

"It seems that Gray caught her eye" concluded the young woman without hesitation.

Even from the opposite side of the tavern, she could see how much Juvia was devouring him with her eyes, a radiant smile on her face. How could this girl be friends with the ruffian from before? Unless they only where travel companions? "Whatever" she thought. If Lucy's saying were true, he was only staying here shortly. She didn't plan to see him again anyways. Even after such a shot encounter, she had spent enough time with him for a lifetime.

 **There you go! Even though it was short for one of them, Gajeel and Juvia have met the person that could possibly change their life ;)**

 **I hope you liked that second chapter despite its slow pace of it :) Don't worry, I'll soon have some action ready for you! Please give me some feedback and thank you to** ** _Angelina08, Destiny Aitsuji, PuppyLoveCharm_** **and** ** _ShizukaPamela_** **for fav/following my story after only one chapter!**

 **Have an excellent weekend!**

 **Lily xx**


	3. Chapter 3 : Intriguing

**Hey guys! :D**

 **I hope you'll like this 3th chapter, intriguing.**

 **Enjoy :) Lily xx**

All night long, Juvia only had eyes for Gray. He was so… perfect! After a long week walking in the forest, Juvia had to admit she was discouraged. She had lost everything. All she knew since then, what she considered her home, her lifestyle, her safety… Of course, Gajeel's presence was reassuring. Without him by her side, she wouldn't even have the courage to walk past all those miles to Magnolia.

When she had finally seen the village across the trees, she was exhausted and barely standing. Then came the task of finding some place to stay for a couple of nights. As if they hadn't walked enough yet, they had to walk through the town. And there's when she was dazzled by the most beautiful sculptures she had ever seen. The simple action of seeing such wonder made her smile, her first since many days.

As if it wasn't enough, the artist working on one of the statues came into her field of view. Her heart instantly started to pound harder against her chest as soon as she laid eyes on him. She simply couldn't imagine a more appealing man. As if she needed more proof of his gorgeousness, without any reason, he took of his shirt, accelerating her heart beat even more. However, Juvia had known he haven't seen her, too concentrated on his work.

Then he had explained his passion to her, that the simple fact of looking at life in a different point of view was enough to discover a whole new world. At that exact moment, it was as the sun just started to shine, chasing off the rain that was following her heart in the past few days. She couldn't handle it anymore, her heart racing and, under the weight of all those emotions, combined with tiredness and hunger, her legs lost all vigor as she lost consciousness.

Juvia walked to the little house that was lent to Gajeel and her, daydreaming, thinking about the joy she had by meeting Gray. She had passed the evening in his company, even though he simply had sipped his beer quietly all night long, fighting from time to time with a pink haired guy he was calling flame brain. When she had noticed how late it was, Juvia had looked around, noticing that Gajeel wasn't in the tavern anymore. She found him without surprise on one of the beds, sleeping for a moment already. She did the same, quickly falling asleep, a smile on her lips.

* * *

Gajeel woke up and looked around. Even thought the unmade bed was a proof of Juvia sleeping here, she wasn't there anymore. The young man sighed annoyed. He had to speak to his friend. Where the hell was she? Believing it was the most probable place for her to be, and his stomach complaining for food as soon as he woke up, he went to the tavern.

Once there, Gajeel passed the doorstep, scanning quickly the room. Blue locks got his attention but he noticed soon enough it wasn't Juvia. It was the girl he ran into the day before, the later frowning when she saw him. The young man glared at her before seeing a second bluenette. This time, it was Juvia. She was standing behind a pillar, staring something with insistence.

"You'll scare off that pervert of yours", he let out behind her.

The young woman jumped by surprise.

"Gray isn't a pervert!" She complained offended without even denying she was staring at Gray.

"Who else than a pervert walks half naked all the time?"

"He's not", started Juvia but had to stop realising that, at some point, Gray had indeed taken off his clothes.

"Leave Juvia alone", she pouted out of arguments.

"We need to talk", said Gajeel. "Now!" He settled to her hesitation.

Juvia sighed, giving Gray a last look before following Gajeel in an isolated place out of the building.

"Have you noticed the blue haired girl?" He asked, straight to the point. "The tiny one".

Juvia shook her head in negation.

"Have you looked something else than your pervert?" Tempered Gajeel.

"Don't yell at Juvia! It's just that he's so…"

"Look through that window, he cut her off before she started babbling about Gray again.

She did as asked. Gajeel saw her eyes scanning the room. Then she stopped. At some point, Gajeel was afraid she would be once again distracted by Gray, but when all the colors left her face, he knew she saw right.

"The criminal" she whispered.

"I don't know what she did to be targeted that way by Phantom, but she's obviously hiding something. We have to get the hell out of here before they decide to finish off the job and finds us doing this"

"But Gray and the others!" Protested Juvia. "If she really is dangerous…"

"Gihi! Do you really believe a shrimp like her can be dangerous?"

"So why sentencing her to death if she's not?" Asked Juvia, her voice filled with sadness.

The young man hadn't the answer to that. What could have done that frail girl, smiling even in her sleep, to be on Phantom's death list?

"We cannot leave like that" insisted Juvia.

Gajeel expressed his bad mood by a growl. Staying was a stupid idea! The simple fact of deserting in the first place was stupid! But just like when Juvia had convinced him to spare the pretty criminal, something in his gut made him surrender to his best friend's demands. "Why am I friends with this lunatic?" he mentally grumbled before however agreeing to stay a little more.

"Only a couple of days… not longer!" he barked.

She radiantly smiled at him before kissing his cheek to thank him.

"I hate it when you do that!" He complained, pushing her off.

Juvia however kept her smile and walked to the town. As for Gajeel, he decided to finally have breakfast, sitting at an empty table with his plate. While eating, he couldn't help himself from looking constantly at the shrimp. He was almost finished eating when she got up, clearly mad, and walked to his table.

"What do you want from me?" She said, laying her hands on the table.

"Who says I want something from you, shrimp?" he let out as if she was insignificant.

"Your eyes look like they're trying to kill me every time you look at me" she said.

Gajeel clenched his teeth. If she only knew he really had almost killed her the week before…

"Don't imagine you're this important" he however said.

"In that case, leave me alone!" She tempered.

"Or what? You'll attack me maybe?" He said, staring at her from top to bottom, not in the least impressed by her stature.

She paled to that last retort. Her fists even seemed to tremble a little. Was she scared? Yet, it was her that just threatened a man twice her size. She didn't add a thing, simply turning back to her own table. She really was something else, he thought. One moment she seemed to be ready to guide a mini-army to war and the other, she went back to her place, her head low.

Gajeel couldn't believe she could defeat anybody in a singular combat though. If she would fight against a kid, he would be tempted to bet on the child. However, her crime's origin may not be brute force. He had to keep an eye on her, he thought reluctantly.

With Juvia gone for sure to frolic near Gray's workshop and by agreeing to stay for a couple of days, Gajeel realised he had nothing to do. After all, the one he was supposed to keep an eye on just opened a book, nothing exiting in that, and she seemed to be ready to do so for a long time. So he left the tavern, walking aimlessly at the edge of the forest.

It wasn't usual for him to do nothing…. Correction, it's wasn't usual for him to have nothing to do. He walked a little then decided he could find the town's black-smith to check out what swords he had to offer. Technically, he wouldn't need a sword anymore, except for self defence against his own old organisation. However, he simply couldn't drastically forget his old habits. So he made a couple of steps in the town's direction before a piercing cry got to him.

He let out a curse. Could Phantom have really found them already? What if it was Juvia? He ran to the cry's direction. Another one was heard. After a quick analyse, he was a little relived: it wasn't his friend screaming. He however still ran to the one that was obviously in destress. When he finally reached her, he stopped short. "That has to be a prank" he mentally complained. I front of him was the shrimp, trying as best as she could to defend herself against a pack of wolves only armed with a wooden stick. Fear was in her eyes and deep fang marks were impregnated on her leg. The way she was laying all her weight on the other one, her wound was obviously painful.

He drew his sword. They got themselves into all this pain and trouble to spare her and she managed to get eaten by freaking wolves? No way! Seeing the new menace, some canid backed of, tail between their legs. Others, however, were more reckless and jumped on him. Gajeel knocked out one of them with the pommel of his sword. He backed away another one, but couldn't dodge the one in his back. A deep claw mark was drawn in his arm extracting a pained growl from him. Having lost sight of the battle's course, he was having a hard time to dodge the other wolves that were going after him. One of them almost managed to close it's claws on Gajeel's throat before a violent hit with a stick on the animal's head made him run away.

The shrimp may not be that useless after all! Her intervention was enough for Gajeel to regain his pace and quickly defeat the remaining wolves. Once out of danger, he slid his sword back in his scabbard, out of breath, covering with his left hand the swollen wound from which a considerate amount of blood was flowing. He turned his back to the one he just saved and started to walk away.

"Gajeel…" She started.

"Leave me alone" he grumbled, still walking.

"Wait!" She said however, walking the faster she could, a pained look on her face.

"What?" He turned to her annoyed.

"Why did you save me?" She asked in a small voice.

"If you prefer, I'll let you fend for yourself next time… would be less trouble for me."

"Gaw!" She tempered. "You truly are the most unpleasant man on earth! I'm…I'm just trying to…"

"Don't have all day!" He complained to her hesitation.

"To thank you!" She completed, cheeks on fire.

She pouted, uneasy.

"Anyways, who's stupid enough to lounge in the forest alone" he grumbled to Levy, uneasy himself for no valid reason.

"You, apparently, noted the young woman who wasn't the only one alone in the woods.

He looked at her, dumbfounded, visibly not expecting that retort.

"Gihi! You got some nerves for a shrimp!"

"Levy" she cut him out.

"Hen?"

"Levy, not shrimp!"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I prefer shrimp."

She sat on the ground, her arms crossed, stretching her wounded leg.

"What are you doing?"

"You're getting on my nerves! And anyways, I can't walk".

Gajeel looked at her leg. It looked as damaged as his arm. He sighed, annoyed, then walked to her, bending so he could offer her his back.

"I hope you can at least climb"

"What?"

"I can't put you on my back myself because of my arm so you'll have to climb on your own."

"Are you really offering me some help?"

"Does it look like I'm doing some yoga?" he barked.

The young man waited a little more before feeling small arms around his neck, the warmness of her contact covering his back.

"Thanks" she said, trying to make her voice sound angry.

A smile was briefly drawn on his face. Definitely, she had nerves for such a small person, he thought, finding her even more intriguing.


	4. Chapter 4 : Knowing each other

Levy's cheeks never had been so red. She was regretting her decision of reading in the forest. But the day was so beautiful outside she couldn't resist the opportunity of laying against a tree with a good novel. After all, who would have guess a wolf pack would be around. And even more surprising, who would have guess Gajeel would be there at that exact moment. Even though she still hated him, well a little less now, she never was as glad to see someone in her whole life. And now, she ended up on the back of the very person she vowed to avoid.

She had despised the way he had stared at her, showing indirectly he could easily have the better end against her without any effort. Yes, she was physically weak, she simply hated when someone reminded her. Without him, she couldn't even imagine what could've happen to her… But as unpleasant as he had been until now, he was now bothering to carry her while he was himself injured. She could notice he was helping her to keep her balance on his back with his arms, and that, even though the action was without any doubt painful on his right side. Decidedly, she didn't understand that man.

While laying her head on his shoulder, she could notice how much his hair, despite its untamed appearance, was soft. As for his hands, they felt like burning hot on her tights… What was she thinking about! And there she was, blushing again like an idiot to which she responded by hiding her face in his neck.

"Hey! Hope you're not passing out on me shrimp!" Growled Gajeel feeling a new pressure in his neck.

"Levy!" She exclaimed in answer to the nickname he was constantly using, much to her displeasure.

"That answers my question" he said realising she still had all her spunk.

"And you? Still that unpleasant?

As an answer, he pretended to let her fall, triggering a small cry from the young woman, tightening more than ever her grip on Gajeel.

"Gihi! You'll have to hold on better than that shrimp!"

"Why the hell did you do that for?"

"Don't worry, I wont let you down" he laughed again. "You could easily break if I did so".

"What the hell is my problem?" thought Levy, feeling her cheeks blushing, once again, even more.

* * *

"It really is beautiful!" Exclaimed Juvia once Gray was finished with the fairy statue he had started the day before.

"It isn't the first time I get compliments" he laughed "but they were never as sincere as yours".

"But Juvia really thinks Gray's work is amazing!"

She wasn't lying. Since she left after her discussion with Gajeel, she had spent most off the day watching him work. Okay… the artist himself was a piece of art to her mind, but the young women admired what he did as well. After a moment of looking at him from a distance, the young man had finally lifted his eyes on her. So Juvia had came closer, sitting on a bench near him while he completed the statue. Once the artwork finished, he took out a smaller piece of stone and placed it in front of her.

"Wanna try?" he offered her.

Juvia jumped on her feet, shaking her hands in front of her in sign of negation.

"Juvia has no idea how to do art!" She exclaimed.

"I could show you. It's your choice" he said starting to put away the block he just took out.

"Gray really wants to show Juvia how to sculpt?" she asked with shyness, playing with her fingers.

"I'm offering it to you. So? Are we starting or not?"

The young woman finally nodded to confirm she was ready to try. Following the instructions, she selected, with hesitation, one of the instruments proposed by Gray and started to work on the stone. It was harder than she taught and, rather than tracing with ease the silhouette of her sculpture, her efforts resulted in crumbling pieces that should have, normally, stayed in place.

"You really are bad at it!" Said the young man above her shoulder, provoking a pout on the young woman's face combined with a bright blush.

"Juvia knew she shouldn't try a beautiful art like Gray's! She doesn't deserve to ruin something so amazing".

"You really are intense, don't you?" he concluded.

Juvia felt her heart tightening. Gajeel was right, she had scared him. Or maybe was there another girl? Maybe it was that blond girl, the one that was obviously in love with her Gray? She was about to jump on her feet, but before she could do so, she was startled by arms on each side of her.

"You're doing it the wrong way" he said, only centimeters from her ear while bending in her and the statue's direction.

Then she shuddered a little more when he placed his hands on hers to help her carve the stone. By some kind of miracle, the instrument was engraving the shape they wanted.

"See? It isn't that hard when you know how it works".

Juvia was overjoyed at the simple idea of doing something that resembled her love's everyday routine. She continued her work until it looked like the dolphin she had imagined. Of course, it was largely due to Gray's numerous interventions. When she was finished, she jumped on her feet, throwing herself at Gray, arms wide open.

"Thank you! Juvia is so happy!"

In contrary of what she was expecting, it was the beam supporting the workshop rather than Gray's arms that were waiting for her. When she opened her eyes back, she realised he had stepped aside, picking up the sculpting tools they had used.

"It's stating to get dark" he said as she hadn't move. "I'll walk you home".

Despite the fact she was disappointed she couldn't hug him, she happily accepted his offer.

* * *

Levy took out her keys from her pocket, handing them to Gajeel so he could open the door of her little home. Then he put her on the couch, grabbing once again with his now free hand his wounded arm, before walking to the door without a word.

"Wait!" Exclaimed the young woman.

"What now" he growled, obviously looking forward to be on his own.

"Let me tend to your arm" she said her fists tightened as if she was struggling against herself.

Gajeel didn't answer but didn't left either. She took advantage of his hesitation to rise up, painfully helping herself with the wall to walk to the bathroom.

"You don't have to push yourself on my account small fry" he sighed.

Levy sighed, trying not to focus on that new nickname. "You at least ow him that much" she told herself while limping, her first aid kit now in hand. However, the effort she had asked from her leg was too much too soon and she stumbled. A large hand, stained with blood, caught her.

Levy looked dumbfounded at the young man who was the only reason she was still standing. "How could he reach her thas fast?"

"Don't stare at me like that! I told you I would not let you down" he grumbled to her daze.

Red tinted her cheeks. Hating him was getting more and more difficult. She shook her head, trying to clear her head, then let herself be guided once again to the couch.

"Just give me your arm, she asked stretching her hands in front of her.

"Don't believe you can boss me around!" he complained, however doing as she said.

Once more, the young woman had to hold back her annoyance to avoid yelling at him. Soon enough, however, she was so concentrated on her task, bandaging the wound with such delicacy Gajeel didn't feel any pain, at least, no more pain he was already feeling.

"I'm afraid it'll leave some scars on your arm" said Levy with regret once she was done.

The young man shrugged his shoulders, seeming not to care at all about what she just said. Then he looked at the bandage she just completed.

"Not bad for a shrimp!" He said with satisfaction.

"Are you capable of complimenting me without any insult?" She sulked, her arms crossed.

"Gihi!"

"Your getting on my nerves!" She exclaimed, throwing a cushion at him.

Gajeel stopped it without effort with one hand, then came closer, sliding his hand under her thigh.

"W…what are you doing?" she stuttered, caught off guard, placing her own hands on her thigh to cover herself.

"What does it looks like?" He said annoyed, "Last time I checked you also had a wound to tend to".

For the umpteenth time that day, she blushed. How could she be such an idiot? "Stupid imagination" she thought.

"What's your problem now?"

"Nothing!" she lied.

"Pffff. Tell that to your face" said Gajeel before bandaging himself her injuries.

His hands seemed even hotter than on their way back. As for his eyes, red as the blood staining one of his hand, they weren't as terrifying as before. She sighed. Decidedly, for a girl that had planed avoiding as much as possible that unpleasant man, Levy had failed. The young woman however had to admit his presence was more and more bearable the more they were knowing each other.

 **That's it! :) Little calm chapter today while our characters got to spend time together! But is the calm before the storm?**

 **Also, I just wanted to inform you I wont be updating the story next week because I'm leaving tonight at 2 am for a one-week trip! (Yeah! I'm writing while I should be sleeping XD ). So don't worry if the next update isn't before the 10** **th** **, it isn't because of a lack of motivation ;)**

 **So I hope you liked that chapter and that you'll have a wonderful week! Please leave a little comment so I can know your impressions on the chapter :)**

 **Lily xx**


	5. Chapter 5 : Too fast

**Hi guys! I'm back! I hope you'll like that new chapter and have a nice day :D**

 **Lily xx**

Juvia watched as Gray shaped the stone. In only tree days, she was already used to spend the day next to him. Even though Gray was more of the distant and solitary type of Guy, he didn't seem to be the least annoyed by her presence. He simply did as ever, allowing her to be there. Since the day before, the young woman, now being familiar with the name and the use of the instruments, was act as an assistant once in a while. She even obtained him a contract only by talking to one of the people passing by.

Everything seemed too good to be true. A twinge of regret put her back on earth. " _None_ of it is true" thought the blue haired girl who had to focus to prevent herself from crying. Tree days… Tree day had already passed since she promised Gajeel they were only staying a couple of day to make sure they where all right. And, no matter how Gajeel was denying it, Juvia knew he was believing less in less in Levy's guilt. She had to admit she herself had a hard time believing the small interpret could have done something bad.

Her heart tightened even more. If they where to stay any longer, it would rather be Gajeel and her that would be the real source of danger. But how could she imagine a life of wander in the forest, the fear of being caught by Phantom always present, and that, far away from her precious Gray? There it was! Her tears had escaped from her eyes, now rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Exclaimed Gray, obviously uncomfortable with seeing her cry.

"N…othing" she let out. "Juvia simply likes to look at Gray when he's working…"

"You're looking at me right now so why the hell are you crying?"

"Gray. Juvia has to…"

" _Watch out!_ "

Before Juvia could understand what had happened, Gray had thrown himself at her, flattening her on the ground. She blushed. Since when was Gray so adventurous? Scenarios started to fill her imagination when a voice brought her back on earth.

"What are you doing?" Yelled Gray. "Get up!"

The young woman's brain started to work normally again. A man and a woman where standing before them. It didn't take her much time to recognise them. The woman, Sue, was holding in her hands a dagger identical to the one that barely missed her head. She and Boze, the man at her side, where members of Phantom. "No… not now!" thought Juvia. "Not while Gray's here". She had acted selfishly. She should have left sooner.

"Juvia!" started Sue. "I have to admit I'm disappointed… We thought that Gajeel and you would be more of a challenge…"

"Where's Gajeel?" Asked Juvia with a trembling voice, ignoring the insult of her former teammate.

She knew her friend was a great fighter. She however couldn't help herself from being worried. Gajeel was the only one who accepted her for what she really was, the only one with whom she had develop a real bound. She simply couldn't handle to loose him.

"Totomaru and one of our new recruits are already taking care of him, snickered Sue, nourishing her worries.

"How can you attack your…"

"My what?" Cut her off her attacker "my partners? You aren't one since the moment you decided to betray Phantom".

"Juvia did not…"

"Don't act like you didn't expect what was in store for you!" Intervened Boze, the same coldness in his look as Sue. "You knew very well what would happen when you deserted."

"Juvia isn't an assassin!" She yelled.

"Too bad. A real Phantom member is if needed" she said throwing another knife in her direction.

She barely dodged the later.

"Gray has to go! Juvia has to take care of her problems on her own" she said, lifting her arm before him to separate him from the combat.

"I haven't understood everything, but there's no way I'm leaving you alone with those jerks".

"Juvia is trained for combat since she's a kid. She will be fine, but Gray has to be safe" she said, maintaining her point.

"Are you kidding?" Said Gray, a smile on his face, hitting on of his fists against his other hand "all those battles against Natsu will finally pay off!"

Juvia didn't have time to react before he grabbed one of his sharp tools and used it against Boze. The young woman couldn't however help him, being herself attacked by Sue.

"Don't mind your boyfriend" she said "You wont live much longer anyway!"

Boyfriend? Juvia had a hard time to come down to earth and chase that amazing though of her mind for the moment. After all, she would not be able to see him again if Sue managed to get through her plan. Anger took over her at that thought and Juvia became more formidable. She made her adversary drop the third knife she drew, giving her a succession of agile kicks. With a last one on her temple, Sue collapsed on the ground without getting the opportunity to fight back, allowing Juvia to finally check on Gray.

For someone with no combat formation, he managed to keep up the pace pretty well. However, his lack of experience was starting to show off against someone like Boze and the later managed to make her love drop his makeshift weapon. The blood froze in her veins when he succeeded in drawing a cut on Gray's arm, ready to let down once more his sword on him.

"No one hurts Gray!" She roared, more determination in her eyes then ever, running to her former teammate.

She could see a glimpse of fear in his eyes when she succeeded in disarming him.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Said Boze, seeing her dark look.

He didn't have time to get any answer before falling in unconsciousness due to the powerful hits of an unbridled Juvia.

Out of breath, the young woman regained her senses an ran to Gray.

"Gray! Tell Juvia you're all right!" She cried as soon as she got to him.

"I'm all right! No need to get all worked up like that!"

She sighed in relief, giving however a look at his wound to make sure he was saying the truth, then scanned the horizon. They managed to get out of trouble…for now.

"Juvia" finally said Gray, startling her. "Who where they? And what's Phantom?"

An uncomfortable silence grew between them. Juvia knew she owed him explanations, but she also promised herself she would not talk about it. She crossed the piercing look of the young man. Yes, she had to tell him the truth.

"Juvia will tell Gray everything".

Her thoughts then turned to her best friend. Had he been as lucky as her?

"Juvia promise" she resumed. "She simply has to make sure Gajeel is all right first".

* * *

Gajeel's arm was painful. The movement he had to make to protect himself against Totomaru, that bastard, had partially reopened his wound, too fresh and too deep to have completely scared. Even though the recruit didn't seem like much of a challenge, the young man knew that Totomaru had been, with him and Juvia, one of the strongest members of Phantom. "Hope that this rain for brains will look somewhere else then her pervert" he thought, guessing her friend would also have the defend herself against an attack.

"Fight all you want, Redfox" let out his adversary, bringing his attention back on him. "No matter what you do, will get rid of Phantom's vermin and finish the job you where too weak to do all at once".

"The shrimp!" he thought, feeling his teeth and his fists clench.

"Gihi" he however provoked him with his characteristic laugh. "An incompetent like you and his lap dog will do none of that.

He drew out his sword with his left arm, the one that was still unharmed. Happily, during his numerous trainings, he had been bored sometimes and decided to train with his non dominant hand for once. He soon enough became ambidextrous and wielded the sword with almost as agility on the left.

The combat was mostly to his advantage, but in the moment he was about to disarm his opponent, a blade sunk in his flesh, drawing from him a pained cry. Only his reflexes where responsible of the dagger in his arm rather than in his neck, having lifted his right hand just in time to block the attack from the rooky. He would have to keep an eye on that little shit that accompanied Totomaru, he mentally complained. Unless… Following the idea he just had, Gajeel dodged once more the sword that was coming at him and, rather than trying to disarm him, he pushed the guy to meet a second knife that was aimed at him.

"Gihi! Stupid kid! He let out seeing Totomaru who was complaining about the painful projectile in his shoulder.

Having once more the advantage, he managed, barely getting a couple of minor cuts on his arms and legs, to knock out his opponent. As for the youngest, obviously fighting in one of his first real combats, he practically offered no resistance to a guy like Gajeel.

The assault over, he removed the dagger from his arm with a stifled cry. Phantom was quick. The had found them fast, way to fast. On that thought, he didn't loose anymore time an ran to Levy's little house, hoping they hadn't _finished the job_ yet.


	6. Chapter 6 : Past

**Hello!**

 **Here's part two of Phantom's surprise attack plus information on the characters!**

 **Hope you'll like it :)**

 **Lily xxx**

Levy was seriously thinking to stop reading outside. Obviously, it was bad for her health. She had barely reed a couple of pages from her book before getting her attention caught by some noise. Luckily, she didn't have time to be completely absorbed in her book yet, otherwise, she wouldn't even be alive right now. Jumping out of her chair, she looked above her shoulder to notice that a sword just past centimeters from her head. She lost all her colours when she saw a man standing behind her, eyes as black as a night sky.

"What's…"

She stepped back but lost her balance. Her leg was still weak because of the wolfs' attack, and that not considering the fear that just made her loose all the straight she got in both of them. Stretching, the young woman managed to reach a rake, using it to barely block a second blow. Sadly, damaged as it was, she wouldn't be able to use the garden tool once more. She was about to scream, but no sound got the chance to leave her mouth before getting gagged by her attacker's hand, crushing her on the ground with all his weight.

"Oh no, little fairy! Don't think you can get any help. And you can be sure _I_ wont be a coward like the other two".

Then he brought the blade of his sword closer to her throat. Tears flowed on the young woman's cheeks. Was she really gonna die without knowing was just happened? She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at her assassin in her last instant. Then a thud could be heard. She couldn't help herself from opening her eyes, meeting a red stare. She then understood her attacker was unconscious.

"Gajeel… she whispered to the one that, for the second time in barely three days, just saved her life".

He sais nothing, simply helping her to remove the unanimated body that was lying on her. How could he know she needed help? And why the hell did she needed help? What others? Too many questions where monopolising her mind. However, a feminine voice, obviously out of breath, interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Gajeel!" She heard the voice yell. "Juvia is so happy to see that Gajeel and Levy are fine!".

"They found you too?" Said Gajeel to his friend.

"Yes, there was also an attack on Juvia…"

"Okay. You promised you'd explain" interrupted Gray. "What's the deal with you two?"

Even though Levy stayed quiet, the look she was giving to the two visitors was clear enough: she was also dying to know.

"Juvia doesn't know how…"

"Just start with the beginning" suggested Gray.

"Why the hell his he here?" Complained Gajeel, pointing in Gray's direction.

"Gray helped Juvia to get out of danger" defended the young woman.

"Tsss", made Gajeel annoyed to see another person mixt into this mess. "We have to find a quiet spot", he added, entering without invitation Levy's house.

"Hey!" complained Levy to the young man's rudeness.

Juvia, way gentler than her long life friend, took Levy's hands in hers and asked.

"Could Levy allow us to calmly speak inside?"

"Of course" she said. "It's just that Gajeel is so…so…"

"Juvia understands that he's hard to figure out, but Gajeel has heart much bigger than it looks like".

Levy didn't answer. After all, despite his grumpy attitude and his ruff personality, the young man did save her life twice. And that not considering that he had brought her back home and tended to her wound… Decidedly, he was something else. Sighing, she followed Gray and Juvia in.

* * *

All four sat in the living room, except for Gajeel who had refused to stay put, looking at each other, waiting for someone to brake the ice.

"I don't want to spent all day here!" complained Gajeel, braking the silence.

"Well why don't you start, metal head" said Gray getting impatient. "You clearly know more about this than Levy and I!"

"Who are you calling metal head?"

"Gajeel! No!" Exclaimed Juvia, dragging her friend away from Gray to whom he was glaring at.

"Can somebody just tell us what's happening!" Exclaimed Levy who didn't want people fighting, especially in her house.

"Go ahead Juvia" growled Gajeel, crossing his arms on his chest.

The later sighed then started.

"The one who attacked us today are part of an organisation named Phantom."

"Phantom?" Repeated Gray. "What are they wanting from you?"

"Phantom works independently to fight against the kingdom's criminality for decades now. Until last week, Gajeel and Juvia where part of it".

"I don't understand" intervened Levy. "Why would they attack their former comrades?"

"We deserted, shrimp" cut her off Gajeel in an irritated tone. "We had a mission and we didn't accomplished it".

Gajeel saw the young woman's eyes grow after his last sentence.

"They're trying to kill you for that? I thought it was an organism for the good!"

"Phantom doesn't give second chances" grumbled Gajeel. "They are independent and only obey to their own rules".

"What kind of mission did you deserted to deserve such a terrible punishment?" Asked Gray, as shocked as Levy.

Gajeel's look met Juvia's. Then the young woman finally answered.

"We had to end someone's life" she said, her throat dry.

Another silence took place un the room.

"Did…did you have any other mission of that kind before?" Asked Levy with a shy voice.

"If you wanna know if we killed before, no we haven't" settled the black haired young man. "It was the first time in ten years they gave us an assassination order".

"Wait a minute… ten years?" asked Gray. "Are they really recruiting kids? Unless you're way older then what you look like…"

Juvia shook her head in negation.

"Juvia's parents, as for Gajeel'S, were already working for Phantom before our birth. We were nine years old during our first assisted missions" clarified the young woman.

"So why aren't they doing anything against this nonsense?" Levy tempered. "What kind of parent simply accept to see their child be sentenced to…

"They died a long time ago" Gajeel cut her off.

"We were barely walking when our parents where assigned the mission to protect a royal family" explained Juvia. "It was a bloodshed. The family didn't survive and a lot of Phantom members, our parents and our last leader included, lost their life…"

Even though they haven't really known their parents, sadness was visible on Juvia's face and even on Gajeel's if someone payed enough attention. Then, the explanations over Juvia left the house followed closely by Gray. Both of them were already far away when Levy turned to Gajeel who haven't move, his back on the wall. His look was pensive.

"What are you holding back?" She asked, slowly coming closer.

"Nothing"

"You're obviously bothered with something. And you're still here while Juvia and Gray already left".

"Bye" he said, walking to the door.

"Tell me what's wrong" she asked with a voice that seemed worried, standing before the doorstep.

Gajeel growled. He didn't appreciate at all the fact that she could read him this well. Most of the time, people didn't care or ignored him, but her… She was looking at him with that intense stare, without however being impatient. She was simply waiting for him to speak his mind out.

"What could you possibly do to fall under Phantom's radar" he let out after a moment.

"Me? But…"

"They weren't attacking you because of me or Juvia. They were also after you."

Her face lost all her colors. Clearly, she wasn't expecting to be a target of those attacks.

"Why?"

"That's what I'm asking you" said Gajeel, stating to get impatient.

"Did nothing wrong, I… It must be a mistake…"

"No it wasn't" he let out, clenching his teeth. "For God's sake shrimp! It's the second time an assassination is planed on you."

"What? I never was…"

She stopped short. The look Gajeel was wearing now. The way he tensed seeing her for the first time. The fact he knew she was about to get murdered… The words her assassin said to her… No she must be imagining things. She shook her head from side to side, trying to chase the idea she just had.

"You were our target" confirmed Gajeel, his words hitting her as brutally as if he had physically hit her.

She let herself collapse on the couch, looking blankly in front of her. As for Gajeel, anger took over him without really understanding why. A criminal wouldn't be in that state after learning about her sentence to death. A criminal would be nervous, angry, maybe having regrets. The shrimp showed none of that. She seemed sad, lost, shocked. Gajeel hit the table with his fist, laying his hands on the table while turning his back to her. How could that situation piss him off that much? Then, without hearing her come closer, he felt hands rapping around his chest, tears passing through his shirt in his back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know why Phantom's after me, but you… You and Juvia… you lost everything because of me…"

"We're not kids anymore" he growled. "We'll fend for ourselves like always".

His back was still to Levy, but he could now feel his shirt getting soaked by her tears.

"I want to speak to Phantom's leader" she decided.

Gajeel tensed.

"Are you out of your mind?" He tempered, forcing her to let him go. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You wouldn't last more than two seconds before getting killed!"

"But you are from Phantom and…"

"I _was_ about to kill you, shrimp! I was one second away of killing you!" he shouted. "Without Juvia, you would have been six feet under, killed by my own hand!"

Clearly, he hated the idea. But what could he do if he was so selfish he could kill someone without even knowing the motive, simply to ensure his own security? He expected her to get far from him, to be panicked, but rater, she said the last thing he was expecting.

"Thank you".

"Are you deaf of something? I just told you I almost murdered you!"

She denied his words, shaking her head.

"You risked your life, no you're still risking it, only because you chose to spare a stranger".

"Thank Juvia, not me" he let out, clenching a little more his fists still on the table, turning his back again to the young woman who, despite the fact she wasn't holding him anymore, was still close.

She made a forced laugh, showing she didn't believe a word he just said. He turned to her, dumbfounded. She returned his stare. He saw no fear in her hazel eyes.

"I don't have to know you a lot to understand how much you're stubborn" she said. "If you really wanted to kill me, I'm positive I wouldn't be here to discuss about it".

Could she really be right? Could she really understand him more than he did himself? No. She was an idiot. An idiot who believed in the wrong person. He was ruff, selfish. He was in the past and he would always be.


	7. Chapter 7 : Rain

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here's a chapter in which our characters get the chance to know each other a little more.**

 **Enjoy! Lily xx**

Levy kept her eyes looked on Gajeel's. She really believed what she told him. While her first impression of the guy, only a couple of days before, was disastrous, she was now seeing him in a completely different way. No profoundly bad person would have helped her the way he did. For a reason she didn't quite understand yet, she was determined to believe in him even though he didn't himself.

As for the problem in which she had unconsciously dragger him and Juvia in, she planned to set things right, at least the best she could. If he thought she would stay here, waiting whit her hams crossed, he was sorely mistaken.

"There must be someone I can talk to!" she insisted.

"For God's sake! You really are stubborn!" Got upset Gajeel. "Keep that in your head once and for all!" he yelled, bringing his face closer to hers, "no one in Phantom will help you! No one!"

"What if I speak to someone above Phantom?"

"Good luck for that."

"The king?" She suggested, destabilizing him. "The organisation may be independent, the king certainly has an authority on it, right?"

Gajeel stared at her for a moment, seeming to think about it a little.

"That idea is stupid" he growled.

It was obviously the only answer he had found, told herself Levy. Whatever, it was her only hope to help them.

"Like you so kindly remind me every ten seconds, I'm small and can't really defend myself. If there's something I'm really good at, it's using words."

"And you are using way too much words right now" he complained.

"You really are unbearable!" She exclaimed, punching him in the chest.

Her fist was sore, but that, no way she was showing it.

"Gihi! It's not hard to believe you can't protect yourself with such lame punches! I bet it hurts you more to punch than the one you actually hit."

"Well show me how to fight if your so good!"

"Why would I want to waste my time on a shrimp like you?"

Anger quickly took over the young woman. Who does he think he his? Yes, she was puny and weak! She had been an idiot thinking he would give her some importance.

"Stupid Gajeel!" she shouted, turning back, making a few quick steps towards the exit.

Then she stumbled once more in her hurry because of her still wounded leg. That was really not the time to fall, she blamed herself, her cheeks on fire, trying without success to rise like nothing just happened.

"Hey! No need to get all worked up like that", sighed Gajeel, reaching her in only two steps. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Why don't you say that I'm too weak to walk, while you're at it!"

"You really are annoying! I'm just saying to calm down. Right now, there's no training possible in your state."

Levy didn't answer. For one of the first times in her life, she was out of words. Had he really just mention training?

"Don't look at me that way!"

"You'd really agree to train me?"

"Jeez! It really is complicated in there" sighed the young man, gently tapping her forehead. "Wasn't it what you just asked?"

"You're the one who complicates things!"

"Gihi! Yeah right…"

A pout appeared on her face against her will, enlarging even more Gajeel's grin. That only had the effect to irritate Levy more. Well… it wasn't annoying her _that_ much. Something behind that provoking smile was… charming. That last thought nearly made the young woman laugh. Charming was probably the last word she could associate to Gajeel, but even so…

"See you shrimp" he then said, bringing her back on earth.

Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door. However, a water column was waiting for him behind the later. Since when was it raining this much? Asked herself Levy. Decidedly, her thoughts were taking much more of her attention than she thought.

"Don't tell me your planning to leave with all this rain!" she exclaimed noticing that Gajeel seemed to be ready to get outside no mater what.

"Don't think I'm afraid of a little rain" he growled, staying however inside.

There was a short silence before Levy spoke once more.

"W..why don't you stay a little while" she said in a small voice. "Anyways, I suppose Juvia isn't alone in the room you share with her" she added to his hesitation.

Her last sentence had for effect to immediately trigger a disgusted frown in the young man's face. This time, Levy was the one who couldn't help herself from laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You know, Gray isn't a bad guy" started Levy, barely containing her burst of laugh.

"She can do whatever she wants" he grumbled, his ton in contradiction with what he just said.

"Yeah right!" She laughed for good this time. "You look like an older brother ready to chase off all of his little sister's suitors!"

"I dare you to say that again"

"You look like a big brother!" She laughed.

However, she had to run a second later, Gajeel answering her provocations by walking in her direction.

"Gihi! Were do you think you're going shrimp?" he said, catching her by the waist before throwing her on the shoulder that wasn't injured.

"Let go of me!"

"Not before you take back what you just said"

"No way"

"Too bad" he said shrugging his shoulders, making Levy jump a little by the action.

Then he made a couple of steps towards the door, pretending to step out.

"No!" she complained, while the torrent of rain was falling right before her face. "I take it back! I take it back!" She exclaimed quickly.

"Gihi! Way better".

"Stupid Gajeel!"

* * *

"I should have left sooner" complained Gray, only wearing his boxers while he sat on Juvia's bed, stocked inside for now. "I hate rain".

As for the young woman, she had a hard time to have a decent conversation. Normally, she also hated rain, more than anybody and that even though she adored water in general. But _that_ rain was for her a sort of benediction. Her good looking, gorgeous, perfect Gray was practically naked on her bed! Her heart was beating so fast. But wait! She thought. What if he was the enterprising kind of guy, he may want to… The young woman was lost once again in her confabulations, her hands on her scarlet cheeks.

"Eum… Juvia?" Gray tried to wake her up from her daydream with a bored tone. "You're sure you're all right?"

"How could I not be?" She answered.

"It's raining" he said flatly.

"But Juvia is in such great company!" She said with the sweetest smile.

He looked at her for a moment, still serious, his forearms laying on his knees, before his expression softened by a smile.

"You always have that tendency to see positive everywhere. It's nice t have a point of view like yours once in a while…Hey!"

It was too much for Juvia's heart who got carried away once more, now close to Gray in a split second. Without seeing her come closer, her arms were now circling one of his.

"Juvia loves Gray so much!" She couldn't help herself to say.

"Okay! It's fine!" He tried to calm her down. "A little too positive to me now!"

"Juvia is so sorry" she said letting him go instantly, looking nervously at her hands. "Juvia didn't want to…"

"Would you calm down a minute? He sighed.

A growl from Juvia's stomach caught their attention.

"Eum…When was the last time you ate something?" Asked Gray, giving an intriguing look to her belly.

"Juvia ate before leaving this morning and…"

"You had nothing to eat since then? Why didn't you say so when I took my lunch brake?"

"Juvia had not brought any meal and she didn't want to deprive Gray from his so…"

He sighed again.

"I'll be back" he said.

Juvia didn't have time to add a thing before he left, running outside. He came back a couple of minutes later, completely soaked, dropping a kitbag on the table. When he opened it, he took out some cheese and bread.

"It's not much, but it's all I had home", he explained to her dumbfounded expression. "Go ahead, dig in!" He encouraged her with a smile.

At that moment, Juvia's heart melted, seeming as liquid as the rain that was still ravaging outside. She would never stop loving that man, she told herself. Never.


	8. Chapter 8 : Sorry

Levy woke up early that morning. The day before, her leg wasn't quite in shape yet. This morning however, she was relieved to notice it was stable enough to make the one day trip she had planned to do.

Gajeel had said she was stubborn. Despite the fact the it was also the young man's case, he was probably right on that point. Levy wasn't ready to let go her idea of going to the palace to expose the situation. Her chances were slim, but she wasn't about to ignore her only chance to help those who spared her life. After putting in a small bag a couple of books to distract herself during the train ride and packing something to eat, Levy put her shoulder strapped bag on and went to the tavern to have some breakfast.

When she entered the building, Levy looked for Lucy, her best friend. "Too bad! She sighed. She would have liked to see her before starting the long day that was ahead of her. Certainly, as hard as it was to keep something from her, Levy had decided to stay silent on the situation. However, she would have preferred to see her a little. She sighed again. At least she wouldn't have to hold back while talking to her.

She ordered her usual breakfast to the smiling as ever Mirajane who served her a plate before returning to wipe the counter a little further. Levy smiled. That counter must be the cleanest on earth. Lets simply say that Mira was giving that corner of the bar a particular attention, or at least, to the person who always sat in that end of the bar. As for Laxus, he simply sat there, not seeming to pay attention to everyone around. However, everyone in Fairy Tail was hopping that those two childhood friends would finally stop ignoring each other and, one and for all, become a couple.

Levy placed her attention back on her plate and finished her meal quickly. Then she put her bag back on and walked to the door.

"Were are you going this early?" Said a voice behind her back.

Gajeel sat at one of the tables, eating himself his breakfast. To the young woman's hesitation, he became more serious.

"You're not planning to do something stupid, don't you?"

"Well…" she started with hesitation.

Then she started over, putting more conviction into her voice.

"I already told you I was going to talk to the king!"

"And I already told you it was a stupid idea" he grumbled.

She pouted, trying to find a suitable answer but an alarmed voice interrupted them.

"Gajeel! It's terrible!" Exclaimed Juvia.

"What?" Asked the later, jumping out of his seat, scanning the room while looking for a potential danger.

"Gray isn't at the tavern this morning! And that blond girl that's always following him neither! It's obvious she is planning to declare her love to him!"

"A blond girl? Lucy?" Asked Levy intrigued while Gajeel was obviously in a bad mood because of his friend's false alarm, sitting back on his chair.

"What if Gray eventually succumbs and…"

"Juvia…" Said a voice in her back with despondently. "I'm right here."

"Gray!" She exclaimed seeing him.

Amused by the scene offered by the intense Juvia, Levy came closer to Gray.

"I think you found yourself an admirer" she whispered in the ear of her friend who seemed more discouraged than ever by the situation.

She barely had time to finish her sentence that Juvia glared at her.

"Levy may have an eye on Gajeel, Juvia wont let her guard down" she warned her.

"What!" Exclaimed the young woman, her face now crimson. "I would never…"

But Juvia wasn't paying attention to her anymore, too focused on following Gray further.

"Tsss. That girl really has rain for brains" growled Gajeel, annoyed, ignoring Juvia's last comment much to Levy's pleasure.

Her face slowly coming back to normal despite the still red tint, Levy finally cleared her thoughts.

"Well… I'd better get going" she said turning to the door.

"You're not going anywhere" he said after following her outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't tell me you're deaf in addition to be incredibly annoying? I already told you, I'm going to meet the king no mater if you agree of not! Unless you prefer if I go directly to Phantom" She provoked him.

"And people around here say that you're brilliant" he grumbled, discouraged. "Or maybe you just are suicidal…"

He stopped his sentence when he noticed the tears that were starting to grow in the corner of her eyes. In Phantom, he simply hadn't seen anybody crying. Such an act was a sign of weakness over there. An unpleasant feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Would she just stop crying?

"I don't want this life, Gajeel" she whispered. "I don't want to have to constantly keep my back, live a fugitive's life when I did nothing to deserve this. And as unpleasant as you can be, I don't want this life for you neither."

She was now holding back not to burst out in tears.

"You don't have to worry for Juvia and I, shrimp…"

"Well I do anyway! And I can't stop from worrying so deal with it!"

"Hummm…"

"Bye Gajeel" she managed to say while tears were flowing again on her cheeks.

She made a couple of steps in the train station's direction but could feel Gajeel's presence behind her. She hadn't the courage to face him, knowing that she would cry even more as soon as she would meet his look. However, when she noticed he was still following her, she took a deep breath an turned to him.

"If you're stubborn and stupid enough to go there, I'll have to go with you", he said before she could even place a word.

"Gajeel, I…"

"Come on, we'll miss the train if you continue like that" he said making a couple of additional steps.

* * *

The ride was painful, _really_ painful for Gajeel. He may have tried to hide it or act like noting mattered since he was a kid, all kind of vehicles were his worst nightmare. This time wasn't an exception and, as soon as the train started to move, his motion sickness took over him.

"Gajeel?" Asked the small blue haired girl that accompanied him.

"Stop worrying, shrimp, everything's fi…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. If he would've, his breakfast may not have stayed in his stomach. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he froze a moment, trying to get a minimum of a hold of himself, then spotted the closest bench and leaned on it, lying his head on something comfortable. Then he felt fingers, playing timidly in his mane. Gajeel had to admit, there was something comforting in the fingers passing through his hair. Then, at a certain point, the young man must've fallen asleep because the next thing he felt was a small hand on his shoulder.

"Hummm?" He growled half asleep.

"We're here" shyly said Levy.

Her voice seemed to come from above him. "Impossible" he thought before realising he had fallen asleep on her thighs. Now fully awake, he looked at the young woman who had her cheeks tinted with red, after rising a little too fast from her seat.

"Not a word to anybody" he grumbled, referring to the loss of his means due to motion sickness.

To his frustration, his comment had for effect to make Levy smile.

"I would never dare to ruin the fierce Gajeel's reputation!" She said without being able to stay serious.

"Tssss"

He threw the young woman's bag on his left shoulder and left the train.

* * *

Levy was full of anticipation, of fear, of hope, of stress… Twenty minutes had passed since they were in the audience room and there was still no sign of the king nor his counsellor.

"That's what they call _in a moment_?" Complained Gajeel, walking back and forth in the throne room.

A few more minutes went by before they saw the grand doors opening on a man with sharp features. The simple look he was giving them showed a haughty attitude and a certain disgust of the common people.

"His highness, king August, had decided to meet you personally" he announced before a second man entered the room.

His purple clothes were showing an obvious wealth and a certain indifference could be seen on the face of the one that was, without a doubt, the king. When he past in front of her, the young woman made a reverence, elbowing Gajeel to incite him to do the same. Despite his clear annoyance, he bent nonchalantly before quickly rising up.

"Your highness" started Levy once he had sat on his throne. "We request your help".

The king rose his hand, inviting her to continue.

"There was a misunderstanding with one of Phantom's condemnations…"

"Phantom offers to the royal guard an undeniable help for now decades. Are you really daring to question their judgement?" He cut her off.

"N…no, but…"

"Do you really believe that we'll base our decisions on the words of someone wanted by one of our most powerful allies, Miss McGarden?"

Blood left her face.

"H…ow do you…"

The more her meeting with the king was going on, the more Levy's mind was foggy. How could the king know her name while neither her or Gajeel had mention them since their arrival? The anxiety that was present since the beginning rose considerably.

"Know that, even though Phantom is an independent organisation, my personal guard is aware of their most important condemnations, especially those of the citizens guilty of murder".

"Murder… repeated the young woman, dumbfounded".

"It is my duty, as a lawful king, to arrest you…"

"What the hell is that load of crap!" Tempered Gajeel. "Don't tell me you believe that this little shrimp really has an ounce of malice in her!" He barked.

The king's attention then turned on Gajeel, a triumphant smile on his face.

"You case, M. Redfox, his out of my jurisdiction. You'll be handed to Phantom who will decide of your fate".

"No, no no no no no" repeated Levy who just lost the last bit of colour of her face, shaking her head from left to right. "Sending him back to Phantom is the same as sentencing him to death! Please! You can't do that!"

He ignored her, the king looking at them with what seemed like the pride of personally arresting two wanted persons. She fell on her knees, the strength having abandoned her legs. She knew very well the fate reserved to murderers. The capital punishment was waiting for her while she still didn't understand why such an accusation was placed on her. And Gajeel… He had warned her it was a stupid idea. Then again, he had escorted her. Her blood froze in her veins while the royal guard encircled them, neither of them able to defend themselves from all those soldiers.

Energy left her body while she was dragged to the cell next to Gajeel's, the later probably kept there until Phantom's arrival. She didn't even have the energy to cry, at lest for the moment. A nightmare… she must be having a nightmare… But deep down, Levy knew she wouldn't wake up in her bed. The reality, as painful as it was, was what was happening at the moment: she would be executed for a crime she hadn't committed and had brought Gajeel straight to the slaughterhouse.

"Shrimp?" she heard a deep voice bring her back on earth.

That simple nickname, the one she normally hated, snapped her out of her thoughts, triggering a flow of tears in the same time. Her bottom lip trembling, she sat closer to the bars keeping her apart from the young man and passed her hands between them, grabbing Gajeel's with all the strength she had left.

"I'm sorry" she managed to say between two sobs "I'm so sorry".

 **So that's it! To keep the chapter's name's concept, I'm sorry for such a brutal chapter ending. I hope you'll forgive me and appreciated today's update! ;)**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Lily xx**


	9. Chapter 9 : Dungeon

**There's the next chapter! Don't forget to give me your impressions by commenting :)**

 **Lily xx**

Juvia sat at the bar of the tavern next to Gray. The later wasn't saying anything, peacefully sipping his beer, but Juvia simply couldn't help herself from staying by his side. When he was there, she simply felt good, as if the young man was her sun, the one that, by a single smile, could make her day.

After a moment, realising she was thirsty, she made a couple of steps in Mira's direction to order her a lemonade. However, getting closer, Juvia noticed that the young woman, who never seemed to let down her bright smile, was looking perplexed.

"I'm seriously wondering why would she go to the palace", said a worried Mira to Laxus.

"Probably another translating contract" let out the young man, not sharing at all the barmaid's concerns.

"No, that's the point", denied the white haired girl. "You know very well I'm the one responsible of giving the missives concerning translations to Levy. I would be aware if such an important job would be given to her".

"You're once again worrying about noting", he grumbled with an annoyed tone.

Frustrated, she hit him with the pile of paper she was classifying.

"Hey! What's your problem woman!"

The replica earned him a second hit.

"Stupid Dreyar" she mumbled.

She however didn't went away, simply staring at Laxus with a frown. Even though she hasn't known them for a long time, Juvia knew Mira wouldn't stay mad for long. In fact, it wasn't the first time the tall young man was getting on Mira's nerves, but she seemed to always stay and forgive him. Juvia even wondered if Laxus could be doing it on purpose to get her attention. "Ah… Juvia would be so happy if Gray would try to get _her_ attention too!" Thought the young woman without realizing the later didn't have to make any effort to obtain it.

She finally managed to focus her attention on the actual situation: Levy had left for the palace for a different reason than work. Juvia couldn't help herself from having a bad feeling about it. She vaguely remembered Gajeel, when he came back from Levy's house, two days ago. Despite making certain smiles she wasn't used to see on his face while he thought she wasn't looking, Juvia remembered Gajeel mumbling something about Levy being stupid. "Shit" she thought. She should have payed more attention at that moment. But how to stay focussed while Gray had been so kind… "Focus!" She reprimanded herself. She scanned her memory a little more. Some elements were added: Gajeel complaining he could fend for himself, that he didn't need a shrimp's help… The young woman started to put the pieces in place.

Despite the paleness of her skin, she lost a little more colours. She had to find Gajeel. Leaving the tavern, she started her research at the room she was sharing with him without success. She then did the same with the edge of the forest where he liked to spend some time and finally to Levy's house, just in case. The discomfort in the pit of her stomach grew a little more every place she looked in vain. There were now no more doubts in her mind: he probably followed Levy to the palace.

* * *

Levy was crying for so long that she seemed to be out of tears. She hadn't let go of his hand and all he could do was to squeeze her tiny hand in his. He didn't blame her, how could he? Gajeel was however accumulating a lot of anger towards the one responsible of all this. Whoever he was, the person having accused Levy of murder was the origin of his problems, of Juvia's, the only family he ever had, and the problems of that little shrimp who seemed to be the embodiment of kindness. If he had doubted her honesty at some point, his instincts now knew she was telling the truth.

He wanted to reassure her, to promise her everything would be just fine, but their chances of getting out of this alive were slim. "Wake up, Redfox!" He reprehended himself about those depressing thoughts that weren't like him. No way he would lose to that idiot king and his bastard of a counsellor, neither to Phantom to which he was developing more hatred by the minute. If working for the good meant to torment someone as frail and smiling as the shrimp, well working for the good was pretty shitty.

"Stop crying!" he finally said, going against what he meant.

"Sorry" she said.

"Stop apologizing!" he tempered. "It's not your fault, shrimp, you hear me?"

"But…"

"Tsss. I already told you, it really is too complicated in your head."

Despite his lack of tact, he somehow managed to draw out a smile from her.

"I would've like to meet you in other circumstances" she whispered.

The young man's heart sank, realising it would have been pleasant to simply stroll with her, probably annoying her to see to that cute pout she made when he was getting on her nerves… Not announcing her he was seconds away to end her life, not having to constantly make sure she was alive or looking for his back.

"Yeah… Me too shrimp" he mumbled gently, surprising himself doing so.

"I would also like if that wall wasn't there" she dared to add after a new silence, referring to the bars that were keeping them apart.

This time, and for one of the firsts time of his life, red tinted the young man's cheeks. She surely was only saying this knowing they would die tomorrow at the latest, but her words still initiated that reaction. "What's wrong with me?" he thought, surprising himself a little more wanting the same thing.

"Gihi, you maybe scared that coward of a king too much so he thought it was wiser to put you in a separate cell" he let out.

"I can be very dangerous if I want to" she said, playing his game.

"Beside dangerous for yourself, I don't see… ouch!" he complained after she had punched him with her right hand.

"Did I really hurt you?" Asked Levy, half sorry, half triumphant.

"Of course not, gihi" he laughed while she put on that pout he liked so much without really knowing why.

"Stupid Gajeel!" She exclaimed without however taking back her left hand that was still tied to his.

The young man was about to make another comment, but foot steps could be heard in the corridor. His heart skipped a beat, Levy's hand hanging to him more than ever. "Phantom", he thought. Already? He didn't really want to rot in that humid cell any longer, but letting the shrimp here alone… a new wave of anger took over him.

"You can go to hell" he growled while two shapes hidden under the traditional Phantom cape stopped in front of his cell.

They were escorted by one of the royal guard that had started to unlock the door. Gajeel tightened Levy's hand one last time in his own then let her go, rising up. If he had a single chance, it was now. He sadly didn't have his sword but he would have to do without. The click indicating that the latch had turned was heard. Not wasting any time, he was about to knock out at least the royal guard. In a one against two fight, at least, he would have a better chance.

But his impulse was stopped straight, seeing his target collapsing before him. "What just happened?" Wondered Gajeel. He however didn't have time to think about it and decided to take advantage of the situation to derogate his attack on the closest Phantom member.

"Stop!" Exclaimed the other Phantom soldier, getting between him and the one he was about to hit right in the face.

That voice, he could recognize it anywhere.

"Juvia? What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed, caught off guard.

"Is simply thanking someone really above your abilities, metal head?"

The pervert's there too? Recognized Gajeel.

"How did you find us?" Asked Levy before Gajeel could say something unpleasant.

"We'll explain everything once we get out of here" said Gray while grabbing the keys from the guard's unconscious body to let Levy out.

"Gray and Juvia managed to knock out the two Phantom emissaries" specified Juvia, "but we probably don't have a lot of time left before they notice the ruse".

Neither of them wanting to linger on the scene, the group stated to run towards the exit, trying to put as much distance possible between them and the dungeon.


	10. Chapter 10 : Little flower

Event though her heart was pounding in her chest because of the anxiety and the run into the dungeon of the palace, Juvia was profoundly relieved to have found Gajeel. She knew they weren't out of the bush yet, but the young woman had been so worried!

** _A couple hours earlier_ **

"Hey! Where are you going?" Asked a voice behind her back.

"Gray…" She let out when she turned to him.

It was not that Juvia was disappointed by his presence, she would _never_ be disappointed to see him. However, she was reticent to involve him in her misfortune. And if he would be accidently hurt only by being with her… or worst. That simple idea made her heavy-hearted more than she could have imagined. Never could she be by Gray's side. Never would she allow herself to put him at risk. She was a fugitive who could be slayed anytime by the organisation in which she grew. He simply didn't deserve such a faith.

Even if she was sad for Levy, the young woman was a little jealous of Gajeel. Her childhood friend, him, could have the young woman who seemed to be herself condemned to exile by his side. "No, no, no Juvia" she reprimanded herself. Even though it was obvious that the young interpret had caught Gajeel's eye, Juvia was certain he would prefer to know her safe.

"Earth to Juvia" said Gray, trying to get her attention, shaking his hand in front of her face.

"Yes, my love?" She finally answered.

The young man made a funny face at the way she had called him but quickly put back on his natural expression and acted as nothing happened.

"Where are you going?"

"Gajeel and Levy are nowhere to be found. Juvia is sure they went to the palace.

"The palace? What for?"

When Juvia told him about her suspicions, Gray frowned and started to walk with a firm step towards the train station.

"Gray! Wait!"

"We don't have time to waste, if something bad is happening, we should act fast".

Juvia played with her fingers.

"Juvia doesn't, doesn't want… Ah! Juvia can't lie to her love!" She started to think out loud. "She wants him to come with her..."

"Juvia…"

"But she wants him to be safe!" She continued. "What must she do?" she added, her hands on her cheeks"

"Juvia!" He barked, grabbing her wrists, pulling on them to take her hands of her face. "Explain. Clearly. With coherent words" he specified calmly, making a pause between every short sentence.

"Juvia's worried for Gray" she managed to summarise. "She would never forgive herself if something bad happened to him".

"What about me?" Said Gray, his tone calm as ever. "Do you really think I could forgive myself if I would let you go all by yourself while Phantom's after you?

The young woman's face was now scarlet. Despite her fears, she simply couldn't resist him. Then they left for the palace, getting there a few hours later. Once there, they made sure to say covered. If thing would get bad, it was important for Gray and her to not attract any attention. Even if Levy managed to obtain the king's help, it would do no good to signal their presence this soon.

Of course, they didn't have this much luck and overheard a discussion between two soldiers about Phantom's arrival within the hour to take back a fugitive. She was so worried for her best friend that she didn't, or almost didn't, felt joy when Gray placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"We'll get him out of this. Him and Levy"

She shook her head and they started to elaborate a plan to free them.

** _Present_ **

They heard steps. They had run for several minutes so the young woman didn't know where they were anymore, but one thing was sure, they weren't in the dungeons anymore.

"In there" whispered Gray while the steps seemed closer.

Juvia, Gajeel and Levy entered the room indicated by Gray, the later closing the door behind him.

"What the hell is that room?" Said Gajeel. "It looks more of an hunted house than a royal palace if you ask me."

Looking her surroundings as well, Juvia had to admit that, indeed, the room was creepy. That room had been abandoned for years, no doubts about it. Absolutely everything, everything except a small rocking chair, was covered in dust. Focussing a little more, she noticed it was a baby room.

"I never knew the king had a child" she whispered.

"Well I pity the poor kid that has this bastard as a father" growled Gajeel.

"Not king August" let out Levy.

Everyone turned to the young woman holding a drawing.

"That room dates from the previous royal family."

Juvia gulped. So a baby also died in the carnage that had killed her parents. She came closer to Levy to take a look at the picture. Her heart tightened despite her will. The image was showing a man with sparkles in his eyes and with a bright smile. His arms were circling the waist of the queen, herself holding their newborn. A tear pearled in the corner of her eyes thinking about her parent's sacrifice. If only they could have save them. Next to her, Gajeel was also looking at the drawing, a severe expression on his face. He may not express it as clearly as her but Juvia knew that Gajeel was also affected by the image.

"They were appreciated by everyone" said a quavering voice with weariness.

All took their attention off the drawing to identify the newcomer. They were surprised to see an old lady. The woman closed the door with as much delicacy as she had opened it, not producing an once of sound.

"Shit" let out Gajeel, not sure how to act.

Normally, he wouldn't take the risk, bringing the intruder to unconsciousness with a quick hit to the head. But this granny would surely die if he did so.

"You have nothing to fear from me, my dears" she smiled to them.

"How can we be sure that…"

"That I would not warn the guards that the fugitives they are looking for are hiding here? If I wanted to do so, do you really think I would have taken the risk to talk to you?"

"But… why?" asked Levy in a small voice.

"No one giving this much respect towards the late royal family can be fundamentally bad".

"You knew them?"

She emitted a little laugh to the comment.

"If I knew them? I assisted to the king's birth before having the privilege, however too short, to rock his own daughter twenty years later".

"You seemed to have appreciated them a lot" said Juvia with sympathy to the old governess.

"More than you think. It was the best king the kingdom ever had. Times have changed…"

Juvia and Levy gave a severe look in Gajeel's direction, indicating to him to keep for himself the insult he was about to say, without a doubt, towards the actual king.

"I like rocking myself into that chair" she said, sitting on it. "It allows me to preserve my memories. I can still remember her little hands, her gorgeous azure curls. That child never stopped smiling. Oh and she had that adorable birth mark shaped like a little flower close to her heart. She would have make such a good queen…"

The woman's souvenirs were interrupted by steps next to the door.

"Hide in there, quick!" she pointed an old but large wardrobe.

Everyone did so, lacking of a better option, partially holding their breaths when the door opened.

"Where looking for four fugitives" said one of the guards to the woman.

"Four?" Said the lady, faking her surprise. "I thought they warned us to look for only three."

"A fourth one, accompanying them, Gray Fullbuster, was judged guilty of being a partner in crime to notorious criminals and is now searched as well. Phantom's order."

"I see" she said. "Best of luck".

The man was about to close the door behind him but stopped.

"What are you doing in such an old room? I thought I heard talking" he said suspicious.

"I was telling a story to the princess" said the old woman with naivety, her arms crossed in front of her as if she was holding a toddler.

"What?"

"Shush! She just fell asleep" said the woman, rocking the invisible baby.

"This old fool is senile!" Tempered the other guard. "Come on, we're wasting our time here" he added with irritation.

Then they left, the fugitives finally able to get out.

"It's terrible…" mumbled Juvia. "Gray is…"

"No time for that!" Growled Gajeel. "We have to get out of here and fast!"

"Escape by the window" indicated the lady. "It opens to an isolated part of the park. You should be able to get out without any problem."

"How can we thank you!" Asked Levy, taking the woman's hand in her own.

"Preserve the good king's memory and well be even" she smiled.

"Come on shrimp" urged Gajeel, greeting the woman with a nod before dragging Levy by her wrist.

* * *

The group stopped, gasping for air after a long run in the forest. "I'm fed up of always hiding in the woods" thought Gajeel. If the young man wouldn't have been so out of breath, he would certainly have let out a swear. He however thought a lot a curses in his mind. It was obvious they couldn't go back to Fairy Tail. The serious look on all of their faces was clearly showing that everyone was aware of that.

"I'll go fetch us something to eat" let out Gray when they chose somewhere to spend the night.

Gajeel saw his childhood friend burst into tears while the pervert walked away.

"What's happening to Gray is Juvia's fault" she said.

"No way! You're not getting at it you too!" He exclaimed.

"But Juvia…"

"Did you force him to follow you?"

"No but…"

"So he made that decision all by himself! Do you really think I blame Levy because we decided to spare her?"

"Of course not"

"So he wont blame you. And if it's the case, he's a dumbass in addition of a pervert and he deserves that my fist meets his face" he added for himself, his forearms crossed.

She smiled, having heard his last sentence. She placed a kiss on his cheek like she did younger, making him growl with annoyance. She knew he hated it and it made her smile a little more.

"Gajeel should go see Levy" she said after a moment.

"If I were her, I would like to be left alone, he grumbled.

"But Levy isn't Gajeel. And she needs him."

"Me?" he repeated surprised. "Don't know if you have noticed yet, but I'm not the reassuring kind of guy".

"Gajeel always manage to comfort Juvia".

"You're weird, it doesn't count".

"Maybe Levy is also special?" Said Juvia with a smile. "One thing is sure, she has that odd look on her face since we left the castle".

Despite himself, Gajeel flinched and walked toward the young woman who was circling her knees with her arms on a rock a little further.

"Don't get too far shrimp" he engaged the conversation. "It's hard to find someone so small".

"Hum…" she simply said.

The shrimp wasn't reacting to his comments about her height? Refused to speak? Maybe Juvia was right after all, something was off.

"Spit it out" he said straight to the point.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you who are way to silent to my taste".

"I thought I was using too much words" she said stubbornly.

He rose his eyes to the sky, starting to be impatient.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" He started to temper.

"You know which type of color is azure?" She asked.

"Why that stupid question?"

"It's a type of blue" she said, answering herself the question.

"So what?"

"My hair is blue".

"I may be repeating myself but… so what?"

"You said you barely were one-year-old when your parents died. So I must have been a couple of weeks old at the most…"

"Wait a minute!" Interrupted Gajeel, starting to understand what she was going at. "All of this is getting to your head" he growled. "Don't tell me you believe you're the only blue haired girl born eighteen years ago?"

The young woman gave him a desperate look, tears starting to fill, like too many times that day, her large gorgeous hazel eyes. With her trembling fingers, she pulled up her shirt until it was under her chest.

"What the hell are you doing!" He exclaimed, his cheeks getting a pink tint, before noticing something on her left side.

His heart skipped a beat. Right under her heart, he could see a birth mark of a particular shape. The shape of a little flower.

 **Next chapter, we'll see what our characters will do of this quite disturbing discovery ;)**

 **Hope you guys liked it! If you indeed enjoy it, don't forget to comment!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Lily xx**


	11. Chapter 11 : Makarov

**Hello everyone!**

 **Don't have much to say today except enjoy!**

 **Lily xx**

 **P.S. Love you all :)**

Gajeel looked at Levy dumbfounded. He may haven't really listen to the old woman story, he still had heard the detail on the birthmark of the deceased little princess… supposedly deceased… Levy. For one of the few times in his life, he was out of words. Not because he didn't want to, like most of the time. No, this time, he didn't know what to say.

"Are… are you sure?"

"That it's a birthmark?" she ended his stupid question for him. "I think I know my body well enough to know that!"

"Gihi! How well?" He laughed, giving her a look full of innuendo, even though he knew very well what she was referring to, making the young woman blush.

"You really have a twisted mind!" She yelled at him, pulling back down her shirt before crossing her arms, turning her back to him.

"Don't get all worked up shrimp" he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Could she really be a princess? To him, she'll simply stay a shrimp, no matter what, not because that was a bad thing, on the contrary. To him, Levy was way higher in his esteem than any noble who's only merit was to be born in the right family.

He couldn't help but feeling a glimpse of happiness. His parents didn't die in vain after all. They may have failed in saving the king and queen, Levy's parents, he remembered with difficulty, but at least their daughter was right in front of him by some kind of miracle.

He was about to tease her on her knew revealed royalty when he felt small jolts under his palm. He turned her to face him to see tears dripping sour on her face.

"Hey! What's the matter?"

"I don't want any of this" she said. "Can you really picture me as a princess?" She added more to make a point than to ask a real question.

"Yes" thought Gajeel. She was beautiful and gentle like any of the princesses in those stupid kid's fairy tales. So why not her?

"Princess or not, a royal shrimp is still a shrimp" he however said.

"You really are an idiot, Gajeel Redfox" she said, a small smile on her lips.

The young woman felt a wave of relief. She hated the idea of having this much attention on her. She couldn't even picture living a spoiled life with endless wealth, where she could barely make decisions concerning her own life, where she would be _the princess_ rather then Levy. And all of that if, of course, she wasn't spending the rest of her life in exile.

But as stupid as could be the comment, Gajeel had managed to reassure her. No mater how every body else would look at her, at least _him_ would always see her as Levy… or shrimp… well, for what she really was. Always… the word she used in her reflection resonated in her head. She surprised herself wanting him at her side, whatever which of those two scenarios, exile or royalty, the future would drag her in. It was ridiculous… she barely knew him for a week, but in his weird way, he made her feel good.

"You know… if you don't want it this badly, you just have to keep silent on the matter and not claim your title", he said as if everything was simple.

"What?" She asked, wiping a tear.

"Let them handle their own load of crap" he added. "If you don't want any of your royalty, just ignore it".

Levy starred at those red eyes, processing what he just said, slowly realising that she wasn't limited to two closed options, two fates she wasn't at all interested in. She then threw herself in his arms.

"Thank you" she said, her face against his chest.

"I didn't do anything" he said, not understanding her burst of gratefulness.

"You reminded me I still have a choice".

"Gihi!" he answered after a moment. "If it's the only thing it takes to make you happy…"

After a moment, she finally realised she got caught up into the moment and let go of him, her face crimson once again.

"By the way" said Gajeel, "how can someone curious like you never asked any questions about your parents?"

"I asked those questions" said Levy, weary. "But M. Makarov told me they died in a fire and that the man who managed to save me brought me to him at Fairy Tail.

"So the old man lied to you".

"It's possible even him doesn't know were I'm really from…"

She suspended her sentence.

"Do you think Phantom's accusation could be linked to my origins?" She asked.

Gajeel's features hardened. He was so focused on the news of Levy's origin that he didn't thought it through.

"Gajeel!" Called Juvia's voice. "Oh! Is Juvia interrupting something?" She added seeing Levy's reddened eyes and Gajeel's frown.

"No, don't worry Juvia" gently said Levy. "What's happening?"

Juvia looked at Gajeel.

"Juvia is starting to wonder how much Phantom really is…good".

Gajeel growled. Juvia knew it was his way to agree to what she just said. She continued.

"They condemned Gray only because he happened to be with Gajeel, Levy and Juvia…"

"The only fact they sentenced you to death only for deserting a single mission in ten years is enough to me to know how much they really are bastards" added Gray.

"For once, I have to agree with the pervert" said Gajeel, his arms crossed.

"Who are you calling a pervert, metal head?"

"My love… Gray could maybe put some clothes on?" Intervened Juvia with hesitation, handing him the clothes she just picked up from the ground.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Gray realising that, at some point, he dropped everything but his boxers.

"Gihi! Just what I was saying… pervert".

"We don't have time for this!" Exclaimed Levy.

All eyes were on her.

"I have something to tell you."

Juvia saw Gajeel's look softening, looking at Levy with surprise.

"Your sure shrimp?" He asked with a worry that Juvia never knew he could have for anyone, despite the fact that he would strongly deny it if she pointed it out.

She confirmed whit a nod.

"We're all in the same boat. And I have the feeling that all of this is related to my origins".

"Do as you wish" he said without however seeming convinced.

"What the hell are you talking about Levy?" Asked Gray to his friend.

She gave Gajeel a last look before pulling up her shirt once more to reveal her birthmark.

"What?" Exclaimed Juvia. "But… but… my God!" She let out, out of words.

"I thought your parents dies in a fire!" Said Gray, himself astonished.

"And until I heard the woman's story, I also thought it was the case" said Levy, staring at her feet.

"But that means…" continued Juvia, still destabilized, "Miss Levy has to do something! Maybe with that title she could…"

"Leave the shrimp alone, would you", growled Gajeel.

"Gajeel can't call the princess shrimp!" Said Juvia, offended.

"No, Juvia. Please, act as nothing happened. I haven't changed you know…" said the uneasy young woman.

"Gihi! Didn't know you liked that nickname this much" laughed the young man behind her.

"That's not what I… Ah! Stupid Gajeel!" She exclaimed once more, hitting his chest with her small fists, triggering even more laughs from the later, looking down at her, his arms crossed.

"Oh my God! They're flirting!" thought Juvia. She looked at the scene, half-surprised, half-tenderized. Never had she saw Gajeel smile that way. As for Levy, she seemed true to herself, regardless the huge news that just fell on her shoulders. The young woman promised herself to act as if nothing happened. It was somehow true. Levy always had the same blood running through her veins even though now they knew about it.

"We should speak to M. Makarov" interrupted them Gray.

"Why would we do that?" said Gajeel.

"If someone knows something about the situation, it's Makarov himself".

"But…" started Juvia, uncertain about that idea.

"Don't worry Juvia, Makarov is one of the only persons in this world I would entrust my life to. If someone can help Levy, it's him."

"I… I agree" said Levy with shyness. "And if all of this is related like I think, I also believe he can help all of us."

Juvia and Gajeel gave each other an understanding look. In the past, they learned to trust only one an other. They also trusted Phantom and, well, that didn't end up well. It was only both of them for all those years, but Gray and Levy had faith in the man that had welcomed them in his home. Despite the reflex the ex members of Phantom had from those years, they nodded. It was their only option. Tomorrow, they would go see Makarov.


	12. Chapter 12 : Metalicana

**Hey guys!**

 **So today I'm sad. And for those who have read the chapter 488, you certainly know what I'm talking about… Don't worry, I wont tell any spoilers, I just wanted to say that I still have some hope despite the weariness that surrounded me today. It may be true but I wouldn't be surprised if Mashima has a loophole in store to make this right.**

 **So! On an happier note, lets get to the twelfth chapter of this story: Metalicana.**

The night was a short one for Gray and, by the dark circles under the others eyes, especially Levy's, he guessed it was the same for them. Only Gajeel seemed refreshed form those few hours of sleep. The young man was obviously not the type to have sleeping issues, no matter what was the problems he was facing. However, Gray knew it was not the case of Juvia and Levy. Himself had a hard time to realise how serious the situation was. Where they really all sentenced to death by one of the most powerful force of the kingdom? And that not counting the king's help that had been refused to them

He sighed. The fact that the sun wasn't up yet, combined with their lack of sleep wasn't helping his mood. He however understood the importance of taking those precautions. If he and Levy had been able to convince the other two of the importance of talking to Makarov, the Fairy Tail members had entrusted to the ex Phantom members the execution of the operation. As soon as they agreed on meeting the one who was like a foster father to them, Gajeel had started to evaluate their options, his soldier reflexes taking the lead. Gray may not keep Gajeel close to his heart, he had to admit that their best chance was to trust his judgment, not to mention that Juvia trusted him with her life. Gray also had to admit that he had proven himself by protecting Levy numerous times.

"My love?" Said Juvia, interrupting his train of thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

"Just a little tired, don't worry" he smiled to her, not bothering with the nickname she was giving him.

Her weird way of calling him had surprised him at first, but he quickly got used to it. It was just like Juvia: Intense and a little strange, indeed, but cute.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes" announced Gajeel who started to get a glimpse at the village between the trees.

To this announcement, Gray could see his friend stiffen. He couldn't even imagine how stressful the situation could be to Levy.

"Calm down, shrimp" said Gajeel who had also noticed the state she was in. "He can't really tell you something worst than what you already learned this last week" he let out.

She nodded to the comment that Gray considered rude. But for a reason he couldn't get, as different as Gajeel and Levy could be, something always kept them close from one another. Speaking of closeness, he thought sighing, he could feel Juvia gripping his arm. He was automatically hot at her touch. Yes, he was a desperate case, being always hot. He got himself free with a simple movement from Juvia who complained a little, getting once again lost in her stories. Okay… Juvia's contact wasn't that annoying. In fact, she was one of the few persons he bore to have this close all the time because, lets face it, Juvia was the type of girl who could be _really_ invasive. In fact, he felt good when she was close to him. The only problem was that, for Juvia, "close" seemed to be a synonym of "completely occupying his personal space".

They finally reached the edge of the forest where the first sun rays could be seen.

"We have to act fast" announced Juvia "before the villagers wake up".

Just like Gajeel and Juvia did a little more than two weeks ago, they entered silently the sleeping town, having in mind to save the very person they first where supposed to kill.

Once in front of the owner's house, Gray knocked at the door. There was a one-minute delay before a tiny man, still in his sleepwear, opened the door.

"What justifies such an early visit?" He asked with a smile despite the fact that they doubtlessly had woken him up.

"M. Makarov, we need your help" said Levy with a trembling voice.

"What's happening my dear?" asked the old man, the worry starting to show on his face. "Come inside! We'll speak quietly" he added to their hesitation.

He put the kettle on the fire, then sat before the four young adults.

"So?" he encouraged them.

All eyes were on Levy who, blushing, said whit hesitation.

"I… I would like you to talk to me about my origins."

The old man lost a little of his colors but kept his calm.

"We already talked about it, dear, your parents…"

"Enough with those lies" Gajeel cut him off flatly. "We all know Levy is the princess who supposedly died heighten years ago."

"How do you…"

Taking a deep breath, Levy started to tell the story from the beginning with Juvia's help. Makarov listened to every word without interruption, his expression more serious than ever.

"I see" he said with gravity once they were done. "I think it's time for me to tell you where you're from, my dear Levy."

The young woman was practically translucent. Even thought she wasn't keeping her hopes too high, she had wished that M. Makarov would've denied her royal origins, to give her a logical explanation that didn't implied her being a princess. She felt dizzy, clenching to Gajeel's arm next to her to give her strength. Then she listened with attention as Makarov started to tell about what happened almost heighten years before, that moment when her future had drastically changed.

 _**Heighten years before**_

It was late when little Erza had finally fell asleep. It only had been a few days since he was taking care of the six-year-old who was saved from slavery and the psychological damages were far too recent for her to sleep without any nightmares. "I'm getting too old for this" though the small man while he sat on the rocking chair. He barely started to relax before the front door opened loudly, startling him.

Makarov reached for the sword he kept hidden from the children and placed himself in a defensive position, ready to protect the kids sleeping in the next room. Then the silhouette before him collapsed. The man had long dark hair and a couple of piercings on his eyebrow. Despite his scary appearance, his eyes, dark as the night, seemed to ask for help. Then Makarov noticed a bloodstain growing under him. "He is badly hurt", he understood.

"What happened to you!" Exclaimed Makarov, judging the stranger was not a source of danger.

"No!" Said the man to the elder who was trying to help him. "I don't have much more time anyways. I absolutely need to speak to Makarov Dreyar".

"Himself" said the later with worry.

"Good" muttered the man. "I was afraid I ended up in the wrong place".

"But…"

"I heard that your kindness had no bounds, so I'll entrust her to you."

"What? Who?"

"The princess" he said, now having trouble to breathe normally.

Makarov's eyes opened up widely by the surprise when the man pulled back his mantle to reveal a beautiful baby girl, barely a few weeks old.

"Don't tell me…"

"There was a coup d'état against the royal family" he said with difficulty. " _No one_ must know who she really is, not even her!"

Makarov hesitated a little before giving him an understanding look, taking the infant in his own arms.

"Give me something to wright, fast."

Makarov didn't need to be told twice and handed him what was asked. He redacted a letter, sealed it and gave it back to Makarov.

"If someday the princess would find out about her origins, give her this. She could possibly play an essential role. Just make sure she's ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to change the kingdom in a better one."

Then he left.

"Wait!" Exclaimed Makarov. "You can't leave in your condition!"

The man offered him a resigned look.

"You…" he started, now out of breath, blood still flowing from his wound. "You know as much as I do that I wont make it through the night. If I die here, I'll lead them straight to the princess."

The small man nodded with regret.

"One last thing. What's her name?".

"Levy. Her name's Levy.

** _Present_ **

No one dared to say a word during the story. In the other room, the kettle could be heard, indicating that the water was ready, but no one reacted. Makarov finally stepped up, searching in what seemed like a safe and took out of it and old yellowed envelope.

"Here" he said, handing it to Levy. "It belongs to you".

Her hands had never shivered that much but she however managed to open it and take out a letter with an handwriting as trembling as her hands. Her heart felt heavier when she noticed a little stain of blood on the paper… the blood of the one that saved her at the cost of his own life.

 _Dear Levy,_

 _I really would have liked to meet you in other circumstances, but our destiny decided otherwise. I sadly don't have time to write a long letter so I'll go straight to the point: your parents died tonight because of a coup d'état against your family. The crowned king at the moment you are reading this letter, or one of his descendants, is probably the one who ordered your parent's death. That traitor August couldn't however plan something this big without help._

 _I sadly never will have the chance to know who allowed this assault that had ravaged the entirety of Phantom's team. You are the only one who can take back your kingdom._

 _One last thing. If one day your way meets the one of Gajeel, tell my son his father is proud of him. I have no doubts he will be a precious ally to your cause._

 _May luck be with you._

 _Metalicana Redfox_

 **There you go! I enjoyed so much writing about Gajeel's father and his sacrifice to save Levy. I hope you liked it! Please comment!**

 **Lily xx**


	13. Chapter 13 : Uncertain

Levy lowered the letter she was holding before her eyes. Her hands never stopped shaking during her reading. They may even be trembling a little more then before. All of it just seemed unreal. She was about to wake up. She had to wake up. But the eyes staring at her were very real. The king ruling over the kingdom was the man responsible of her parent's death as well as the one of those multiple Phantom members who sacrificed their lives trying to protect them. Those people included Juvia's parents, Gajeel's mother, but also his father, that Metalicana Redfox, the one to whom she owed her life, the one that used his last once of energy to write her that letter. That letter was light in her hands, and yet, its content just added limitless weight on her shoulders.

"King August is the one responsible for the tragedy that occurred eighteen years ago."

"What?" Exclaimed Gray.

"I knew he was a bastard!" Grumbled Gajeel, more aggressiveness in his voice then usual, himself clearly affected by the news.

"That's why he wanted you to be ready before getting this letter" mumbled Makarov, pensive. "I knew it had to be about something important."

"You never opened the letter?" Asked Gajeel dumbfounded.

Makarov turned to him.

"Your father requested that I give this letter to Levy. That's what I did."

"But why letting that bastard on the throne all those years? The old man clearly wasn't in the condition to take those kind of decisions!" He tempered.

"To pull on such a coup d'état and deceive some of the best soldiers of Phantom, August surely has a good hold on the kingdom" intervened Gray. "And that not considering…"

He turned to Levy, a sorry look on his face, before completing his sentence.

"If the kingdom would fall in such a confusion, if they decide to choose another leader, it'll be the legitimate queen, the one they all thought they had lost. A baby couldn't fill that responsibility."

Levy let herself fall on the couch. Her legs couldn't hold her anymore. Thin arms circled her shoulders. Looking around her, she noticed that Juvia was now siting by her side on the couch and hold her in a comforting embrace, her cheek on Levy's shoulder.

"Juvia's aware she hasn't known Levy for a long time, but she already considers her as a friend."

While tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, Juvia added:

"Juvia is with Levy. She also knows that Gajeel will do all he can to help her… my dear Gray too."

"Thank you" she managed to say, her words barely leaving her lips.

Then Levy felt another hand on her shoulder. This time, it was Gray's.

"Juvia's right. We're all with you. We'll dethrone this rotten imposter, you can be sure of that."

Despite those words meant to be reassuring, an heavy silence took over the room. Makarov was the one to finally speak.

"I'll go to the West" he announced.

"Why the West?" Asked Gray.

"Our relations with the neighboring kingdom were severed at Levy's parent's death, August refusing to maintain the agreements. If they were to learn that the rightful heir is still alive, chances are they'll lend us they support."

All nodded.

"What about us?" Dared to ask Levy.

She didn't need to elaborate her question. All were aware that she was talking about their precarious situation as fugitives.

"Go to the mountains until my return in… lets say two weeks. We'll meet here in precisely fourteen days."

The group nodded once again while Makarov took a quick look behind the curtains.

"Go prepare yourselves for those weeks in the woods, and be quick. The village already starts to get animated and Magnolia is the first place they'll be looking for you."

"Thank you gramps" said Levy, using the affectionate nickname she had given him as a child, taking the man in her arms.

"Be strong, Levy. And know that there is a lot more of this strength you need in you than you think."

Levy said nothing, fearing to burst once more into tears if she added a single word, and left the house behind the others.

"We'll meet here in half an hour" announced Gajeel. "Take all that can be useful for the next weeks."

Therewith, she saw Gray getting away, followed closely by Juvia. Gajeel did the same. Levy knew he hadn't a lot of personal things, apart the sword he was wearing to his waist, by that he would try to obtain some supplies essential to their survival. So Levy went back home, piling in a bag her belongings that could be useful, struggling against her urge to pack up numerous books. Then she went back to Makarov's house to meet up with the others. A tall silhouette with black hair could be seen. When she realised he was alone, Levy was reassured. She had to transmit a message, thing she couldn't really do in front of the others.

"I have something to tell you" she said once near him.

The later rose an eyebrow, seeming to say: _so just say it!_

"Your father's proud of you."

The eyebrow he had kept up lowered. To his surprised expression, Levy specified.

"Your father asked me to say to his son, if I would ever cross his way, that he's proud of him."

"Pffff… How could the old man know if he'd be proud? I was a useless kid when he died."

"He…he also knew you'd be a precious ally" she added, ignoring his comment and blushing a little.

"Tssss"

This time, he couldn't find a retort. Could Gajeel really be out of words?

"He was right on almost everything" she said.

"He only forgot the part were I almost killed the queen to be?" he said with bitterness.

She ignored him.

"He was wrong about the fact that you are an ally. You're more than that" she quickly added. "In your odd, unbearable, exasperating way, you mean a lot to me. Not only as an ally but also as a friend" she concluded.

For a moment, she was afraid he would start laughing, that to him, she was only a source of problems. Then he laughed, but not the contempt smile she feared. It was rather that smile, charming in his own way, the one she rarely saw.

"Gihi! Don't tell me the shrimp has stop hating me!"

"I never hated you, idiot!" She pouted. "Well, not since you stopped acting like a brute" she corrected.

"You mean like that?" he said, throwing her on his shoulder like a sac of flower."

"No way! Not again!" She complained, half-serious.

She struggled to get off him, the action not even bothering Gajeel. Then he put her down in front of him, the young woman's arms still around his neck to keep her balance. Their looks met.

"Were you serious when you said you'd never let me down?" She muttered.

The young man's expression became serious.

"Do I look like the kind of guy who says things to please others?" he let out. "If I told you so, I mean it".

She couldn't hold the smile that grew on her lips.

"Perfect!" she said "So you'll keep your other promise?"

"I don't recall any promises" he sais suspicious.

"Train me" she however said. "During those two weeks."

He scanned her look, as if he was evaluating how serious she was.

"Gihi! We'll see what we can do with you on a battlefield, shrimp."

* * *

Juvia was nervous. She knew Gray also was, in his own way. Even though his expression stayed calm, he had taken off the shirt he had put on barely a minute ago, which was even faster then usual. She picked up the shirt on the ground, holding it in her arms then sat on the bed, sadness in her eyes. Gray continued packing a little more before noticing that the woman, usually full of life, hadn't say a word since their arrival.

"You're not your usual self" he let out. "Even with all the crap you faced until now, you always kept your smile no mater what."

"Juvia is sad" she muttered.

"That, I can tell" he sighed, not really knowing what to do in that situation.

"Juvia is sad because she cannot help but feeling some happiness to know that her love will be by her side. What kind of horrible person is happy to see sorrow fall on others? Juvia doesn't even deserve to have Gray by her side…"

"Hey! Don't cry!" Exclaimed Gray, obviously uncomfortable to see the tears that were starting to roll on her cheeks. "I…" he started, scratching the back of his head "even if I would never wish for bad things to happen to you, I'm also glad you're with me."

"Really?" Exclaimed Juvia, throwing herself at him.

"Yes but… ah!" He said, exasperated. "When I say _with me,_ I don't mean on top of me!"

"But Juvia is so happy that Gray doesn't hate her!" she answered, cuddling a little more against his chest.

Gray closed his arms on her a little moment then pushed her off without delicacy.

"Lets meet up with the others" he announced, noticing that if he wouldn't get her off of him, they'd still be here at sunset.

Before leaving, Gray gave a last look at the little house he used for years. He had no idea when he could come back or if he even could come back one day. Whatever the future had in store for them, the next days would be uncertain, no doubts about it.

 **Hope you liked that chapter! Please give me your thoughts on it by commenting :)**

 **Love you all!**

 **Lily xxx**


	14. Chapter 14 : Training

A thud could be heard as Levy violently hit the ground. She rubbed the arm that absorbed the impact, then got back on her feet for the umpteenth time, regaining her combat posture.

"Don't you think you're a little too rough on her?" Reproached Gray to Gajeel while sitting next to the training session with his breakfast.

"Don't worry Gray" tried Levy to reassure him. "I'm all right".

"Yeah right… It's hardly been half an hour you're training and you're already covered in bruises, not mentioning all the dirt that's on you…"

Gajeel walked to Gray. He barely seemed to be hot while Levy, already sweating, seemed to have a hard time going threw the training.

"Do you really think those who wants to kill her will give her a chance?" he said in a serious tone. "Do you think that, like me, they'll avert hitting all her vital points and make sure she doesn't get seriously hurt?"

Gray maintained his gaze, but added nothing. Gajeel turned back to Levy.

"Ready for another round?" He dryly asked.

She nodded but Gajeel stopped seeming to remember something. He turned back to his bag, picked something up, before meeting Gray once more.

"Here" he said, handing Gray a sword.

The shirtless young man stared at Gajeel, not really knowing what to do with the weapon.

"Well take it!" Gajeel got impatient. "It could save lives one day, sooner than you can imagine".

"I never fought with a sword before" simply said Gray.

"Miss airhead behind you will teach you" he said referring to the young woman who was looking at Gray from a distance, seeming to daydream about who knows what without noticing they where talking about her.

"Juvia knows how to wield a sword?" Said the surprised young man who saw her fight bare hands.

"You can be damn sure of that" said Gajeel. "She may be better in martial arts, she still outdoes many man when it comes to swordsmanship".

Gray finally took the weapon, silently thanking him with a nod. As for Gajeel, he emitted a growl seeing Gray leaving his pants behind as he walked wearing only his boxers.

"Tssss. Was it really necessary for that pervert to take off his clothes to see her?" he grumbled between his teeth.

"Gajeel?"

A small voice brought him back to earth and he quickly forgot Gray and his unpleasant habit.

"Hum?"

"Thanks"

"Why is that every time you're thanking me I either don't deserve it or don't know what the hell you're talking about?"

She rose her eyes to the sky.

"Thanks for helping Gray. It means a lot to me."

"You really think I'd let him be shred to pieces?" He grumbled.

"Of course not" she smiled. "It's just… I know you're not over your big brother crisis yet so it must be hard on you… Ahhh!"

She had to drastically end her sentence, Gajeel rushing on her. But just before he reached her, she used the technique he was trying to teach her since the beginning of the training and deviated the hand that was getting closer. She took advantage of his surprise by attempting something and, with a small jump, she passed between his legs to get behind him. She however couldn't jump on his back like planned. Worst, rather than surprising him, she was caught in her own game. Indeed, Gajeel was faster and, where she should have landed on his back to attack him, she got herself crushed against his chest, maintained by the arms she was trying to avoid.

"Shit" she let out once she realised she really was stuck.

"Gihi! Not bad shrimp, but you still have a long way to go before tricking me."

"Let go of me! I can't breathe" she complained without being serious.

"Who would've thought that miniature size could have it's perks" he continued ignoring her, referring to the unusual way she used to get behind him.

Then he realised he was still holding her tight in his arms. He had no intentions in mind beside training when he circled her waist with his arms and still, as soon as he realised what he seemed to be doing, he let her go. The weather seemed hotter all of a sudden. Daring a glance in the young woman's direction, he noticed she also seemed to be hotter. "Yes, the air definitely heated up in the last couple of minutes" he thought.

"Ready for another round?" She asked the same question as Gajeel minutes ago.

"Gihi! Always" He said, attacking her.

Even though she bit the dust a little more, Gajeel couldn't help but being impressed to see her step up again and again. She was so small, seemed so fragile and yet, she received the hits unflinchingly to the point that Gajeel started to fear he would really hurt her. He didn't expect her to resist this long a training this hard. He simply hoped she could manage to defend herself if he couldn't protect her… or even if he wasn't there anymore to protect her. He tightened his fists. He was well aware he had been, along with Juvia, one of the strongest Phantom members, but chances where still not in their favor considering all those people trying to take them down.

Two weeks ago, he would have thought he only had to live a day at the time, that even thought he would fight till the end, if things turned bad, it would only be too bad for him. But now… now the simple idea of letting the shrimp alone against the world filled him with rage. Juvia had been trained in that cruel universe, he knew she could fend for herself but Levy…

"Already tired?" She teased him.

Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her, barely standing, even pushing her luck by defying the one that could send her on the ground in seconds.

"Gihi! Have you looked at yourself? You're barely able to move and you must be hungry" he said looking at the sun with indicated that hours had probably passed.

"I can continue, you know!" She sulked while her grumbling stomach confirmed Gajeel's assumptions.

The noise giving him the confirmation he needed, he started to walk in the camp site's direction, leaving her behind him. Like he suspected, he was soon caught up by the blue haired girl.

Then they ate. Once the meal over, she rose back, still determined.

"You know that those muscles of yours will kill you tomorrow, right?"

"If that's what it takes to protect myself."

"My God! What happened to poor Levy?" Exclaimed Juvia who just got there, seeing all the resulting bruises from the morning training.

Then she turned to her friend.

"Gajeel could be more careful to sweet Levy!"

He was about to retort something but Levy was quicker.

"Would you all stop treating me like I was a china doll or something?"

"Levy?" Asked Gray who was surprised to see her react this way.

" _I_ asked Gajeel to continue! I'm tired of always depending on others and be considering as someone fragile!"

Therewith, she walked away.

"Gajeel should talk to her" suggested Juvia.

"Why me?" Growled Gajeel in a bad mood. "You're the one who got her mad."

"For some reason, the idiot you are seem to always manage to reassure her" added Gray, exasperated.

"I am all but reassuring" he grumbled.

"I agree" Confirmed Gray and Juvia at once. "But Levy really is always at ease when Gajeel's around" added Juvia.

"Tssss" said Gajeel, walking to where Levy had disappeared, not yet knowing if Juvia's words made him happy or if he was frustrated to be the one who had to deal with this.

He found her after a couple of minutes, her arms circling her knees, her back leaned against a tree.

"Shrimp?"

She lifted her head to him, sadness in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm weak?" She asked.

His heart tightened a little when he noticed sadness was also present in her voice. "This woman will someday be the end of me" he thought. Gajeel bent and threw her on his shoulder despite her protests and finally put her down when he was next to his travel bag.

"I hate it when you do that" she pouted.

"Jeez... You really are stressful" he sighed. "Wait a minute would ya."

Then he took out a sword that looked like the one he gave to Gray, but smaller and lighter. When she looked a little closer, she saw a gorgeous dragon engraved in the iron of the pommel. She opened wide surprised eyes when he put it in her hands.

"It's the perfect size for you" he said.

"When did you…"

"When you asked me to train you" he said, looking away.

"It's beautiful!"

"For once, you can thank your perverted friend. As soon as Juvia saw the sword, she kept babbling about Fullbuster and his creations. I told him what I wanted him to carve and there it is.

Sadness left her eyes when she realised he considered her apt for combat, when she realised that he thought she had a chance to learn how to properly fight. Then she came closer. Was she about to hit him with her tiny fists, calling him an idiot as always? He was already preparing a retort, but forgot what he was about to say all at once when she kissed his cheek. He expected from himself to react as usual, but nothing came. Why didn't he pull away? He hated when Juvia did this to him so why was it any different with Levy?

"Thank you" she said before cuddling against his chest.

This time, it wasn't an accident. This time she really wanted to hug him. And this time, he didn't pull back.

 **Lets simply say that the Gale fan in me got a little out of control this chapter haha!**

 **For the Gruvia fans, don't worry; the chapter was originally supposed to be focussed on both couples but since I underestimated, once again, the chapter's length, I had to split it in two parts XD So we'll see Gray and Juvia train as well next chapter ;)**

 **Have a nice week! :D**

 **Lily xx**


	15. Chapter 15 : Bad idea

**Hey guys! Here's the second part of the training chapter including the Gruvia moment I promised!**

 **Enjoy!**

Juvia woke up at dawn. In Phantom, she was used to wake up early. The morning was indeed the moment where she got the most out of her trainings. So she got out of her improvised bed and went for a jogging in the clearing next to their campsite. She however made sure she didn't get too far. When she came back, wiping the sweat from her forehead, she had the most wonderful vision of all: Gray. "My love finally woke up" she rejoiced herself. He was sitting close to Gajeel and Levy who where training, peacefully eating his breakfast. His body was even more sublime while the sunrays were hitting on his perfect bare chest. Decidedly, she was lucky Gajeel was there to occupy all of Levy's attention. Otherwise, Juvia was sure of it, Levy would have tried to run to Gray's arms a long time ago.

Then her heart filled with joy as her best friend handed a sword to Gray. She knew he had ordered a sword with custom for Levy, but she never doubted he had taken the same precautions for Gray. The sword may be more ordinary then the one he picked out for Levy, but it still was able to increase considerably his chances at survival.

Then she noticed Gray walking in her direction. Juvia's face turned in a redder shade when she saw him abandon his pants on his way. Normally, she should be used to his stripping habit, but the young woman just couldn't help but admiring him at every occasion.

"Hey Juvia! You didn't tell me you were good at sword fighting" he said in greeting.

She blushed a little more.

"Juvia isn't that good" she shyly said, playing with a strand of hair.

"Well, if Gajeel offers a compliment, it must be because he really thinks so" argued Gray. "Could you…"

He stopped for a moment, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture. He pretty much never asked for help. Even less to girls. Even less to a girl as pretty as Juvia. Okay… he had had around him a lot of girls that people classified as hotties. But her, _he_ thought she was attracting. As a result, it was even harder to ask her for the much needed help.

"Could you show me how to fight with that thing?" he finally let out.

Without any surprise, Juvia screamed out of joy and excitement, trying to jump into his arms. As he did so many times before, he dodged the hug then unguarded his sword, ready to train.

Juvia was indeed excellent. More then that, she seemed born to teach the different techniques she was mastering. Gray was even surprised of his own quick progress. A couple of hours passed without seeing the time flying by. Then at some point, the young woman who always seemed to wear hot clothing took off her jacket to uncover a black thank top that seemed to be made for those kind of trainings. Against all expectations, it was Gray's turn to have to focus on not staring at the generous curves Juvia just enhanced. Of course, it wasn't hard to guess she was blessed by nature under her jacket, but now… He however continued the combat, not showing that he was a little destabilised.

They continued a little more. It had been a while since Gray had the opportunity to let go that much. Then he gave a bad hit with his sword on Juvia's. His weapon ricocheted and nicked the skin on his forehead just above his left eye. "Shit" he taught as blood fell on his eye. He expected Juvia to yell, babbling a whole lot of apologises, but she didn't do so. Instead, she calmly walked to her bag, taking out of it a piece of fabric and started to wipe off the blood.

She clearly had experience in that domain and had obviously been hurt more then once while herself training. Gray could see in her eyes the assurance of a soldier that had too often witness the horrors of combat. He understood more than ever at that moment that she hadn't have an easy life. He couldn't even comprehend how she could see everything in such a positive way. If he would have a life like hers, without knowing his parents and trained to be a soldier since a very young age, he probably would have ended up as unbearable as Gajeel, or even worst… if possible. On his behalf, he may also have lost his parents a long time ago, he had had Makarov's help as well as the support of all of those he taught as family in Fairy Tail. She had nothing of this except for Gajeel whom she obviously considered like her own brother.

While she adopted that strong and mature image, keeping the smile that suited her so much, he could see Juvia in another way, even surprising himself by appreciating it. Then she did one of the warmest smile noticing the wound wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Juvia thinks it will let a scar on the forehead of her beloved" she said in a sorry tone.

"It doesn't bother me" he answered smiling.

"Even on the beautiful face of Gray!" Exclaimed Juvia.

"As long as I can see my scars, it doesn't bother me. The worst ones are the one nobody can see."

His words seemed to hit Juvia straight to the heard as thin tears started to roll down her cheeks. How many of those invisible scars did she accumulated exactly?

"Don't cry" she tensed as soon as he saw her cry.

"Gray doesn't have to worry" she answered, wiping a new tear the was forming at the corner of her eye. "Juvia isn't sad. She simply is happy to be by Gray's side."

The young man stared at her a little more, then made that smile that only Juvia could extract out of him.

"Why is it that you love my presence so much?" he asked.

"It's because Gray always manage to chase the rain in Juvia's heart" said the later as if it was the simplest concept in the world.

On that last sentence, she couldn't help but hugging him, but not in her delusional or crazy usual way. She simply gently walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him without Gray feeling the need to step away. On the contrary, warmth took over him as she made contact with his chest. Usually, heat was unpleasant for him, but now… it was comfortable, even enjoyable. He surprised himself by also circling the young woman's waist for a moment. He never really felt the need to be close to someone that way. He however knew that he would not necessarily be against the idea of doing it again if it was with her. Then he blushed.

* * *

More than a week passed by and, much to Gajeel and Juvia's satisfaction, each of them saw Levy and Gray surprise them more and more. Gajeel even allowed himself to hope Levy would have a chance against her opponents. He couldn't help but smile seeing her spending each day every bit of energy she had. Despite the fact the she always woke up with a phenomenal amount of achiness, she was ready every morning to train again with that determination he admired. He then saw her crumble on her bed, instantly falling asleep. Gajeel couldn't resist to look at the small form laying down, smiling in her sleep despite the situation they were in.

"Juvia hopes that Gajeel isn't too tough on Levy" said Juvia who just sat next to him, giving her friend a tenderized look.

The later instantly took his eyes off Levy, trying to act as if he wasn't watching her sleeping.

"As much as needed" he growled, looking back at the fire. "What about your pervert?" he added pointing Gray who just fell asleep seated on the other side of the fire, his head lying on his knees.

"Lets just say neither of them is used to the training we had" she said. "Does Gajeel remember when he fell asleep, his head right in his plate?" she recalled laughing.

"I was barely seven" he sulked remembering their firsts intensive trainings.

The young woman couldn't help but laughing a little more to his reaction.

"Gajeel?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Hum?"

"Juvia thinks a lot about Phantom those days."

"What about?"

"They are an important foe but Juvia wonders if it could be otherwise if they knew the king was an usurper."

"No way. Take off your airhead mode right now" he cut her out knowing where she was going at.

"Juvia really thinks that Phantom should be informed about it."

"And _Gajeel_ " he started, mimicking her way of speaking "thinks it's a stupid idea".

"But what if we could make sure Phantom was behind Levy rather then against her? It could be worth it."

Gajeel stopped what he was about to say, Juvia having obviously hit a nerve, but finally kept his initial opinion.

"Phantom would never let us speak anyways. They'll just attack us as soon as we're in sight."

"That's why Juvia wrote a letter" she said. "The situation is detailed in it and Juvia only has to let it at the Phantom's base's door."

"That's stupid" he repeated even though he knew he couldn't make her stubborn friend change her mind.

He sighed after a moment of internal deliberation.

"I'll go" he let out against his will.

"No! It's Juvia's idea!"

"There is no way I'm letting you go there on your own and I need you to stay here to protect the shrimp while I'm gone."

Despite her concern for her friend, Juvia couldn't help but tenderly smile.

"Gajeel likes Levy a lot, doesn't he?" she said.

"Pffff. Mind your own business" he growled, stretching a little more Juvia's smile

If there was something Gajeel always did when he was emotionally concerned, it was sulking that way, thought Juvia. Then he stretched his hand and Juvia knew he was waiting for her to give him the letter, which she did.

"I'll leave before dawn. I should be gone for a day at most."

She nodded, hugging him as a sign of goodbye before going herself to bed. Gajeel did the same. As risked as could be this idea, it still could be worth it if Phantom could be off their back. After all, despite their strict code of conduct, never Phantom would tolerate to be laughed at by a false king for all those years. And that not considering all those human loss Phantom had suffered because of August. Also, he was only dropping off a letter. However, while Gajeel was falling asleep, he simply couldn't chase the feeling that this was a bad idea.

 **Really wanted to right a moment between Gajeel and Juvia for a moment now. Hope you liked it :D**

 **Lily xx**


	16. Chapter 16 : Run

When Levy opened her eyes, she noticed that the weather was rather grey. "Too bad" she told herself stretching, but she stopped as soon as she did. Every single inch of her body was painful. However, it didn't really bother the young woman. On the contrary, her achiness was the proof that Gajeel's training was worth it. Another positive point, Levy had to admit, was that she appreciated the time spent with him despite the circumstances. Maybe one day she could spend some time with him, without any threat, without being constantly taken by surprise by another disturbing news that she couldn't really deal with… "Stop Levy!" she thought. "Its not the time for thinking about those kind of things".

Then she got out of bed, scanning her surroundings. "That's weird. Usually Gajeel is already up when I'm waking". She continued looking around her until spotting Juvia who was coming back from her morning jogging.

"Good morning Levy!" she greeted her with her usual joyfulness.

"Good morning! Hey, Juvia, did you happen to see Gajeel? I'm looking for him."

A dark expression crossed Juvia's face making Levy worry even more.

"He's gone for the day" Said Juvia after hesitation.

Levy rose an eyebrow. This time, she really was intrigued.

"Gone where?"

Noticing that the ex Phantom member was hesitant, Levy insisted.

"Juvia, please."

"Gajeel went to deliver a letter to Phantom…"

" _What_?" Exclaimed Levy who lost most of the strength in her legs.

"Levy must not worry!" Said Juvia as soon as her new friend stated to loose her grip. "He's only delivering something without getting spotted and will come back as soon as it's done".

"But why?" Insisted Levy.

"He went giving a letter that explains that king August is a fraud. Juvia thinks Phantom could make a truce with us and help Levy's cause rather then hunt her down".

"But I thought Phantom was in the city where you… abandoned your mission". Said Levy confused.

"Gajeel and Juvia where only in that city for the mission" denied Juvia. "In fact, Phantom's base is in Clover".

"Clover? I thought it was a secret base. Why put it in an important city?"

"Phantom is a little apart from the city in what looks like an abandoned warehouse… at least from the outside".

Levy didn't know what to do whit this information. After all, Phantom's support could make the difference and they desperately needed all the help they could get. But putting Gajeel in such a dangerous situation…

"But why letting him go alone?" She thought out loud, worried sick.

Juvia smiled to her, then came closer to take Levy's hands in hers.

"Gajeel is extremely talented when it comes to infiltration missions. Levy has to believe in Gajeel".

Reluctantly, Levy nodded, sighing.

"I'll go for a run myself to clear my head a little" she announced.

Seeing her starting to run in the pathway she usually used herself, Juvia couldn't help but sigh. She was a lot more worried about her best friend that she let out, but the only way she could help him at the moment was to keep Levy safe like she promised.

* * *

As soon as she was out of Juvia's sight, Levy quickly picked up her sword and started to veer towards Clover. Even thought she most of the time was considered as a bookworm that knew nothing about the real world, the young woman had traveled a lot for her work. In fact, because of the numerous requests from Clover's mayor, she knew the city very well. She had no doubts on Phantom's location based on Juvia's description. It was an old building to which no one dare to wander around.

After a moment, the young woman, still running had to reduce her pace without however stopping. It was out of question she would let him confront Phantom by himself if things would go wrong. The blue haired young woman knew that she wasn't really skilled in combat yet. But if that tiny bit of expertise could make even a small difference, then she was willing to take the risk. Gajeel asked her to not go too far from him, well, she will have to oblige. She simple hopped he haven't left too long ago.

* * *

Gajeel arrived at the city's border. A feeling of disgust took over him thinking he once considered that place like his home. But after what Phantom did to them, after what the organisation almost made him do… Gajeel couldn't simply want anything to do with them anymore.

Wishing to get this done as soon as possible, he looked at his surroundings. Despite the guard making round-trips around the building, no one seemed to be in sight. Perfect. He only would have to wait until the guard was behind it to slip the letter between the two large doors and leave. As soon as the guard was out of sight, he left his hiding spot at the edge of the forest, but couldn't take a step before a voice was heard behind him.

"When the captain asked me to patrol the forest, waiting for your arrival, I seriously thought he had gone senile. Apparently, you're crazy enough to come here, even with a price put on your head".

"Gihi! And you, you're forgetting how I kicked your and your novice's butt last time we met" he said recognising Totomaru even before turning to him.

Gajeel's assurance lowered a little bit seeing the triumphant smile on his ex-colleague's face.

"As I told you, the captain was expecting you. You're not stupid enough to think he had forgotten already all those infiltration missions he had given you?"

On that last sentence, three other persons from the organisation that Gajeel only knew by look got out of the woods. "Shit" he thought. "Were Juvia and him really that predictable?"

"He knows all your techniques" snickered Totomaru. "You don't stand a chance".

"For once, I'm not here for a fight" growled Gajeel who was focussing on not loosing his cool. I have a message for the captain".

"I suppose I can hand him that envelope of yours as your last wish" he smiled once more.

"Wasn't remembering how much Phantom was full of bastards like yourself".

On that, he attacked. Why restrain himself? Those bastards only had one thing in mind: ending his life. No way he was letting that happen. He easily blocked the sword that was aiming at him from a first opponent, disarming in one maneuver. "If they're all as weak as…". His thought was cut off by a violent sword hit that barely passed an inch from his throat. "Okay… it wont be that easy" he concluded.

Happily, he still had the upper hand and pierced the soldiers shoulder with his sword, totally destabilising the Phantom member. He had barely a split second to savor his new victory before mostly dodging the sword that nicked his chest at the level of the heart. If he would have reacted only an instant later, it would have been the end of him.

Even though the wound wasn't serious, it extracted from Gajeel a curse when he saw a dark spot forming on his shirt. But he had no time to take a break neither to feel the pain while the two remaining men where alternating hits on him. Another slash barely missed him, letting the blade cutting the skin of his tight this time. He took a look at his leg by reflex, but that was a terrible mistake. With two adversaries against him, Totomaru took advantage of his instant of distraction to kick him behind the knee, making him trip on his back. The shock reverberated in his back and head as he violently hit the ground. However, the pain he was feeling now was the least of his problems. He wouldn't have to deal with pain ever again if he didn't find a way out right away.

Sadly, a foot was applying pressure on his wrist, nailing his hand and the sword it was holding on the ground. As for Totomaru, he was holding his own weapon right above his throat.

"It was my pleasure, Redfox" he said right before rising his sword, ready to give the final blow to the young Redfox.

Gajeel was ready to feel the edge of the blade on his neck, but all he could discern was the sharp sound of a metallic impact that made two swords meeting. He then saw the most surprising thing he ever witness, filling him with as much pride and affection as fright: his shrimp just blocked the blow that was about to take his life. The shock obviously inflicted pain in her arms and she seemed out of breath. And still, that tiny young woman just had saved his life.

Despite his own surprise, he took advantage of his opponent's surprise too free himself, taking place between Levy and the assassins.

"You better have a good reason for being here" he said to her, hating the fact that she was this close to danger.

He knew she had this immense strength inside of her, be if he could prevent her such danger, he would do it.

"And you better have a good reason for jumping into the lion's den all by yourself!" she retorted.

"Gihi!" he laughed, still impressed by the guts that could have such a small person. "Then show me what I taught you".

On that, they stated attacking at the same time. She wasn't yet at the other's level, but Gajeel had to admit her presence made a difference. After a hit from Levy on the guy that Gajeel still didn't know the name, the young man finished him off with a solid hit on the head, making him loose consciousness.

"If you think you won, Redfox, you couldn't be more wrong." Totomaru provoked him, "soon, you'll have a sword between your shoulder blades and, you can be sure of it, we wont forget your little princess".

Gajeel's heart skipped a beat for more then one reason. If that disgusting man's allusions of Levy getting hurt wasn't enough to get his blood boiling, the way he called her had completely startled him. To that glimpse of malice in his look, he understood that the word "princess" wasn't randomly chosen. Phantom knew but… how? And why attacking her? They couldn't hope for any help from his old organisation anymore and _she_ had to get far from here as soon as possible. Shrimp had more than proven herself, but to Gajeel's taste, seeing her a continent apart from Totomaru would still be too close.

"Levy" he called, his voice filled with gravity. "Run".

"But…"

"I can handle that chump by myself".

"There's no way I'm letting you alone here" she yelled, tears in her eyes".

"Would you run already!" He barked. "Phantom knows about you and they'll stay our enemies, no more doubts about it. You have to warn Juvia and Fullbuster, now!"

Despite her heavy heart, the young woman who was standing right behind Gajeel circled him with her arms.

"Please stay strong. Stay alive, for my sake" she whispered.

She then let go of him before she could fully feel the much needed comfort from his contact. She started to run, just like he said, her legs barely carrying her, her heart begging her to stay by his side.

 **That's it for today wonderful readers! :)**

 **And yes, for those who have noticed, I made a reference to one of my favorite scene in Fairy Tail: Gajeel and Levy on Tenro!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to vote/comment :D**

 **Lily xx**


	17. Chapter 17 : Stupid decision

**Hey guys!**

 **So today, double sized chapter! There's no other reason than: I once again got carried away haha ;) And I absolutely wanted to write that last scene even if the chapter's number of words was already higher than usual before I even started writing the scene :p**

 **On that thought, I hope you'll like it! :D**

 **Lily xx**

It's only when Levy was far away from them that Gajeel felt a weight off of his shoulders. Then the sentence she had whispered to him came back to his mind: "Please stay strong. Stay alive for my sake". And he was planning to do so. Filled with a new wave of energy, he ran to his opponent, ready to put him out of commission as soon as possible. Just as he did a couple of weeks earlier during Totomaru's first attack, in a now one against one battle, he quickly had the upper hand. However, despite the beating Totomaru was getting, the assassin still had on his face that satisfied grin. "That bastard's hiding something", thought Gajeel suspicious. When he gave the final blow to his opponent's head, making him lose consciousness, the young man understood why. Hand clapping behind his back instantly made him want to hit something… preferably the one applauding in such an annoying way.

"What a great demonstration of your strength Redfox" said maliciously the man. "It almost makes me feel sorry for having to eliminate you".

"Jose" growled Gajeel between his teeth, recognising him.

"Captain Jose" corrected Phantom's leader.

"Not for me" retorted Gajeel. "You could as well be a rooky, to me your only an obstacle on my way that I'm ready to dispose of".

"And with who's help Redfox?" He snickered.

Gajeel saw at least 5 silhouettes walking out of the forest. And that without counting that Jose was on his own a formidable adversary. He tightened his fists. Despite what he said, he knew very well that his chances of surviving that attack were thin.

Then he attacked him. Everything went so fast that Gajeel only listened to his instincts. He felt some bone breaking under one of his hits, heard the thud made by an opponent collapsing on the ground. Most of them weren't half as good as Gajeel, but being outnumbered was starting to be too much of an handicap. Despite his efforts to dodge the numerous attacks, one hit reached his temple. The young man instantly was filled with dizziness. Not enough to make him lose consciousness, but enough to reduce to nothing his hopes of dodging the next assault. Soon enough, he was immobilised by the two remaining men, Jose standing right before him displaying a triumphant look. Then he rose his eyes, curious, noticing the letter that could be partially seen out of his pocket, subtilizing it wile Gajeel couldn't move. He then burst into laughter reading the content, throwing the pieces of the letter he just ripped in his face.

"I knew you and Lockser were imbeciles not having suspected anything in eighteen years but that… you just pushed your credulity even further than I could have imagined".

"Your done talking nonsense?" Barked Gajeel out of patience. "What's your freaking problem with Levy? And why the hell did Phantom haven't already kicked August's ass if you know about him?"

"Why would I dethrone the one I myself put in power?" Answered Jose with a cruel smile.

Gajeel's eyes widened by the surprise of the news.

"What?"

"You never found suspicious that all of the most devoted members of Phantom as well as the former leader all perished in one single mission? August wanted an access to the throne and I wanted control over the kingdom."

Rage filled Gajeel more and more. Seeing the young man trying in vain to free himself, Jose taunted him.

"You're starting to understand, don't you? That night, I got rid of all my problems at once: sending to protect the royal family all of those I thought could cause me problems while my men were ready to take care of them. After that, I only had to take the place that was offered to me at the head of Phantom and use my organisation's influence to put August on the throne. In return, he's letting me carte blanche on the decisions concerning the kingdom. And that plan was flawless until I learned that the princess had survived".

"You…."

Jose cloned up to Gajeel, his eyes inches from his.

"Your little bitch is in my way, Redfox. If it can reassure you, you can always keep in mind that both of you will die from the same sword…"

He was cut off by a butthead on Gajeel's behalf that broke the nose of the horrible man. Much to Gajeel's displeasure, Jose's smile didn't fall. Then, without Gajeel being able to do anything, Jose plunged his sword in his shoulder. The young man let out a painful growl.

"The injury Totomaru had inflicted to you was starting to get a little too well to may taste".

"You bastard…"

"That's for breaking my nose. And that…"

He pieced his tight with his weapon.

"That is for betraying me."

After closing his eyes because of the pain, Gajeel opened them back, glaring at Jose. If he was to die, no way he'd give Jose the pleasure of braking him.

"And that he finally said, ready to hit his chest with a last fatal hit, it's for interfering with my business".

But his move stayed suspended as a heartbreaking scream filled the forest.

"Don't touch him!" Yelled Levy in tears. "I'm the one you really want! I surrender… but you have to let him go".

His heart tightened probably as much as if Jose had plunged his sword in it. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be safe, far from all of this, not having the stupidest idea ever!

"Get the hell out of here Levy!" he barked.

Rather than listening to him, she walked closer to Jose.

 _** A couple of hours earlier **_

Gray woke up to Levy's voice that seemed to be on the edge of panic. When he met up with Juvia, the later was alone, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong with Levy?" He asked.

"Levy is worried about Gajeel".

"What did metal head do this time!"

"He went to deliver a letter Juvia had written to Phantom…"

"What?"

Quickly, the young woman explained the situation and the reasons that had convinced Gajeel to volunteer.

"Idiot! Why didn't he ask anyone to go with him?" he reproached him.

He may not get along very well with Gajeel, he had learned to consider him as a valuable ally.

"He asked Juvia to protect Levy and…"

"That imbecile is too proud to ask me for help" completed the young man.

Juvia nodded.

"Since when did he left?"

"A little less than an hour ago" told Juvia.

"Perfect, I'll catch up with him".

On that thought, he went to his stuff to pick up the sword Gajeel had offered him. Then he froze: the sword… Levy's wasn't there. No one goes for a jogging with a sword. Clenching his teeth, he went back to Juvia.

"Your protégée went after him".

"What?"

"Her sword is nowhere to be found. Let's go" he added to her hesitation, dragging her towards the pathway.

When she finally got over the fact that Gray was holding her hand, it already had been half an hour since they headed in the direction indicated by Juvia. They continued their walk for about two other hours when someone ran into them.

"Levy? What happened to you?" Asked Gray seeing his friend, fear in her eyes and seeming completely exhausted.

"We're in big trouble. Phantom is our enemy. And he needs help" she managed to say panting.

The young woman barely took enough time to explain the situation before heading back in Gajeel's direction. He seemed more than capable to win against Totomaru, but she couldn't help that bad feeling that hunted her from the instant she had left Gajeel.

When Gajeel appeared once more in her sight, that bad feeling was confirmed in one of her worst fear as a sword ripped through the leg of the man to whom she gave all her trust. She had to use all her self-control to restrain from screaming.

"I'll make a diversion. Get him out of this" she said in a tone that didn't let any room for opposition while she was about to get out of the forest". She had no idea of what she was about to do, but her body took the decision for her. As soon as she saw the sword ready to befell him, she screamed with all she had.

"Don't touch him!" Yelled Levy in tears.

Then man stopped briefly. She had gained a couple of seconds. Then she had an idea, a dangerous idea.

"I'm the one you really want! I surrender… but you have to let him go".

"Get the hell out of here Levy!" he barked.

Ignoring Gajeel's words, she took a deep breath than walked to the assassin. He could kill her without hesitation, whenever he wanted. "Act fast" she mentally begged Gray and Juvia. As if they answered her silent demand, the man's smile fell when the young woman's friends got out of the woods behind those who were maintaining Gajeel still.

As for Levy, she had to draw her sword to block the attack of the one that seemed to be the leader. Despite her new skills, the man easily surpassed her, disarming her in only a couple of blows. Happily, the young woman had managed to distract him long enough for Gray and Juvia to come to her rescue, those maintaining Gajeel vanquished.

"Levy can go to Gajeel" assured Juvia. "She and Gray will take over with Jose.

Once Levy gone, Juvia attacked Jose, quickly followed by Gray's hit. She never had fought against her ex captain, but the young woman knew his combat skills were legendary in Phantom.

Gray and her however managed to keep on to his pace. She was filled with joy realising how much Gray's attacks were in sync with hers. The later was rather good with wielding the sword. As if they fought side by side all their lives, he exchanged a couple of hits with Jose, then indicated something by sign to Juvia. Despite the absence of words, the young woman understood what he meant. She took place behind him, letting Gray the opportunity to finally block Jose's sword under his on the ground. Then he bent over, indicating to Juvia that it was her turn. To that signal, the young woman jumped on her love's back, giving herself the momentum to kick Jose right in the face. The shock was big enough to make him drop his sword before being pushed a couple of steps further by the impact.

As for Gray, he caught her in his arms, making sure she didn't hit the ground while landing. When they looked back in Jose's direction, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Gray realising that the one called Jose had probably many placed to disappear, being right beside the organisation he was controlling. "We have to get out of here as soon as possible" he resigned himself.

Seeing that Juvia wasn't reacting, her face red from all the blushing and mumbling something about love, he dragged her by the hand to the others.

* * *

The group got as far as possible from Phantom without however getting to the original basecamp because of Gajeel's injuries. Despite the makeshift bandage on his wound, he had lost a lot of blood and, as soon as they had put a reasonable distance between Clover and them, they decided to improvise a campsite.

Even though the young man's injuries worried Levy, she knew he would be fine. However, what worried her the most was his behaviour. Despite a couple of sentences used to summarise what really happened the night of their parent's murder, Gajeel hadn't said a word nor accept help from anyone to walk, relying only on a branch for support.

Once the campsite ready, she went to look for him and found him sited on an old three stump.

"Gajeel?" She asked with hesitation.

"Leave me alone" he offered as only greeting.

What in the world could have put him in that state? Wondered Levy. Could Jose have told him something else?

"Gajeel please, tell me what's wrong".

"Everything's fine" he growled obviously in a bad mood.

"You don't really think I'll believe this" she said half worried, half mad he still refused to open up to her. "You haven't said a thing since the end of the battle".

"You weren't supposed to be in that battle" he said, losing his patience.

"And letting you getting pierced by that sword?" Exclaimed Levy who couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Your telling me that surrendering to the one who wants you dead for weeks is a good way to prevent it?" he answered, speaking louder.

"If it's what it takes to make a diversion, yes!"

"Tssss. It's still a stupid idea".

"And why is it stupid when _I_ take risks for you while you always take some for my sake?

Gajeel opened his mouth then closed it. He could see the frustration in those hazel eyes he loved so much. What could he answer to that? How could he tell her that the anger he had felt believing she had sacrificed herself for him was the worst he could have ever imagined? Part of that anger was still in him.

"Would you just shut up!" she yelled at her.

"Not before you tell me what's wrong!" she maintained.

Her face was so close to his, the sited position of Gajeel even allowing Levy to be a little higher than him. That face he had thought he could never see again because she once more acted for the other's sake rather then for herself.

"Leave me alone!"

"Why?" she insisted.

"Because I though that I had lost you!" He barked back, finally letting erupt the rage he had accumulated, showing the pain he had felt in his look.

For one of the first time in his life, Gajeel had said out loud what he really felt. And for one of the first times in her life, Levy acted without thinking.

Her hands intertwined behind his neck, pulling the young man's lips to hers. Then she realised what she just did. Intensely blushing, she pulled back. But Gajeel's hand sliding behind her neck, he caught her before she was too far away and locked his mouth with hers once more. The chaste kiss from the beginning quickly became something more passionate, something wonderful, making Levy's heart pound so fast. The young woman only realised at that moment how much she wanted to do that for a long time now, how much she needed him.

After being pulled closer by Gajeel, Levy now sat on the tight that had been spared, extending their kiss. Now against his chest, the young woman could feel that his heart was beating as fast as hers. Or maybe was it only hers that was beating for the both of them? She simply couldn't distinguish them.

"Don't you ever again take stupid decisions like that" he said in a hushed tone when they finally pull back, panting a little.

"Only if you promise me to stay alive" she answered before curling up against him."

"Gihi! You can be sure of that shrimp" he answered pressing his chin with metallic reflections on her head with blue curls.


	18. Chapter 18 : If he had been told

**Hello!**

 **Chapter full of Gale and Gruvia moments while they enjoy a little moment of peace before their meeting with Makarov.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Lily xxx**

Their meeting with Makarov wasn't until three days from now. With a mutual agreement, they decided to go back to their initial basecamp once the sun was down. Until then, the group had to find a way to spend time as best as they could. Levy saw Gray disappear a little further from their location, closely followed by Juvia. The young women smiled thinking about the complicity her childhood friend had developed with Juvia despite his distant attitude. It wasn't the first time that she saw girls eying him, but the simple fact that he tolerated, even appreciated, her presence was something new.

Levy had also noticed the quick glimpses Gray often gave Juvia's without her noticing it. Levy knew that the young woman had caught Gray's eye no matter how hard he would deny it. Then she realised she was herself staring at Gajeel. She blushed when her eyes caught his. She instantly remembered what happened the day before. It was a completely new thing for her and still, the young woman felt like it was the most natural thing.

Seeing that his eyes where still locked with hers, she decided to join him. She then noticed that he was about to change his bandages. Without saying anything, she took the bandage roll from his hand and started to take off the soiled one that circled his thigh. The wound could have been in a better state but considering the effort he put on to walk this much despite the injury, it could've been a lot worst.

"We should take advantage of this waiting time to train a little more" said Gajeel after a moment in a neutral tone while Levy finished tending to the first injury.

The later lifted her eyes on him, hoping it was some kind of joke. It had to be a joke… he couldn't seriously be planning to train in his state, right? But the young man's face wasn't showing that grin he usually had when he was fooling with her. Shit, he really was serious.

"No way!" She exclaimed a little too loud.

"You really believe I'm gonna stay here doing nothing?" He growled, annoyed by her reaction.

« And you really believe I'll let you worsen your state?" She retorted, as stubborn as him, while she started undoing his shoulder's bandage. "And you don't have to do nothing… you can still guide my training".

"Pffffff. And just stay put while watching you?" he complained.

She did a little pout then continued.

"I don't know if I'll have the courage to face what's in store for us if you're too wounded to be by my side" she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Tssss… Don't you think you can have all what you want like that shrimp" he growled, keeping his arms crossed despite the red tint that started to glow on his cheeks.

"I know" she said with a smile. "I simply wanted to. But I still maintain what I said and I need you as my trainer" she added, kissing him once more.

"Gihi! Well it couldn't hurt working on those tiny things you call arms" he teased her. "I was afraid they would fall when you blocked that hit".

"You're so stupid!" She exclaimed, hitting his chest.

"Gihi! Stop that, it tickles!" he laughed, provoking another hit strike from the blue haired girl.

However, Levy knew that Gajeel, in his own stupid way, just give up his initial plan. "I really should use that technique more often" thought the young woman. "And on the plus side, it's a trick more than pleasant to use".

* * *

Gray started to walk. Without any surprise, Juvia was quickly on his heels. Staying next to the improvised campsite, they simply walked, appreciating the sun on this end of summer day and each other's presence. Juvia wore, like always, that brilliant smile, as if they where living in the best world ever. Despite the fact that he had to pull back his arm from Juvia's grip a couple of times, Gray was glad she had followed him. They walked for a long while in silence before he noticed that Juvia seemed to want to say something.

"What's wrong?" he encouraged her in his own way.

"It's just that…" She started, blushing. "Juvia really was impressed by the way Gray was fighting yesterday".

Despite all expectations, Gray also stated to blush.

"Well you're a pretty good teacher" he answered, scratching the back of his head. "I'd like to have other intense fights like that with you" he smiled.

"Juvia wants to always be with Gray!" she exclaimed, gone once again in Juvia land.

She barely had time to finish her sentence that she was on Gray's back, literally hanging on his neck. Gray made a couple of steps, discouraged, trying to ignore the young woman on him while she was slowly, really slowly, coming back on earth. Then he stopped walking, stunned. He couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him: Levy just kissed metal head. But the most surprising thing was the fact that Gajeel didn't flinched, looking at Levy like she was the most precious thing in the world despite whatever he just said, probably something stupid, that pushed Levy to hit him.

"I can't believe it!" Yelled Juvia in his ears, the later having probably just noticed the same scene as him.

Her reaction caught the attention of both Gajeel and Levy, her blushing and him crossing his arms, looking away.

"Juvia knew Gajeel had a crush on Levy!" Exclaimed Juvia, still perched on Gray's back.

"Just get off your pervert before talking about other's relationships!" Barked Gajeel, being defensive.

On that, Gray forced her to let go, but for once, Juvia's attention wasn't on him, way too focussed on something else. Indeed, despite his efforts of transferring the attention from him to Juvia, Gajeel just did a mistake.

"A relationship!" Repeated Juvia all excited!

"Where not… well we didn't…" Started Levy.

Before she could finish or Gajeel could react in some exaggerated way, Gray pulled Juvia by the hand.

"Come on" he said.

"But…"

"Lets leave then alone" he whispered to her.

By saying so, all of Juvia's attention went back on him. Obviously, the idea of being, by default, alone with him was filling her with joy. It was quickly Juvia's turn to take the lead, dragging Gray who still had his hand in hers. Then she sat next to a little pond, forcing him to do so. Soon, they were both laying against a tree, their shoulders pressed one against the other.

The weather really was beautiful and, after a moment, Gray felt Juvia's breath on his shoulder. "She fell asleep" he noticed. He then allowed himself to look at her more freely, replacing a lock that had fallen on her face. Juvia seriously was one of the most beautiful women he ever met.

Then he thought about the scene he just witnessed. Gray even felt a bit of jealously towards Gajeel. Not because Levy was clearly interested in a relationship with the ex phantom member. Even though she was important to him, Gray never saw Levy as anything else than a friend. What he envied was more the liberty Gajeel allowed himself to look at her, to take her in his arms, to… to kiss her.

Ah! What was he thinking about! He never was interested in any relationship. He always had been fine on his own, without any restrictions, without any risk of complications… It wasn't the first time he saw two people flirt. He had to suffer the view of her best friend in constant hesitation before finally confess her love to Jellal. Beside, after all that, he had ended up being one of the best men at their weeding last year. So why the hell was he reacting now? Then his look stopped once more on the girl that had wrapped her arms around his during her sleep. Despite his still unclear thoughts, he reciprocated by wrapping her waist with his own arms. If he had been told he would let someone get this close to him some day, he probably wouldn't have believed it. He however didn't think about it much more because, installed in such a comfortable way, it took him only a few minutes to fall asleep.

* * *

After Juvia's comment, Levy played nervously with a lock of hair, looking at the ground. She obviously didn't want to be associated with him in front of the others, concluded Gajeel. The young man couldn't help but approving Levy's reasoning. If his childhood friend's babbling was true, he would bring her no good. He however couldn't ignore the weight in his chest at that thought. Yet, he decided to offer an escape route to his… the shrimp.

"Don't bother with that rain for brain's babbling" grumbled Gajeel, once the other two here out of sight.

"Oh." She simply said.

Why did she seem so disappointed? Couldn't she just make up her mind?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she sighed, sadness in her eyes.

"That stubborn shrimp" he mentally complained, lifting her chin so she would stop avoiding his look.

"Don't play dumb with me" he grumbled, impatient.

"As if you're the one to talk" she replied.

"You really are a pain when you want to!"

"So that's why you told to me to ignore Juvia's word? She finally blurted out with bitterness.

She instantly stopped talking. She didn't plan on telling that out loud. She had plan protecting her pride, pretending she never dared to believe, for a moment, that what he felt for her was more than a promise to protect her. How did she simply ended up falling in love with him? She wasn't even sure what love was. It was one of the best feeling she had ever felt, and yet, one of her biggest disappointment. But rather than the sarcastic snickering she was expecting, she saw Gajeel tensing, staring at her.

"I thought that's what you wanted" he said with his deep voice.

"Jeez his voice is sexy…" she couldn't help to think. Then Levy realised the implications of what he just said. What? How could that idiot think _she_ wasn't interested?

"Me? Why would I kiss you if I didn't like you?" She blurted out.

"Do I look like the kind of guy that knows anything about that stuff? Complained Gajeel, turning his head away from her, his arms still crossed.

It was Levy's turn to turn his face back to her.

"I don't know much about love myself" she said. "But…"

Her cheeks where now redder then ever. She however maintained eye contact.

"We can learn about it together" she concluded with a shy smile.

Something in her was simply able to pierce the iron protection that Gajeel had grown around his heart during his Phantom years. Both his mind and body begged him to get another taste of those lips. And that's what he did, the young woman responding to the kiss with pleasure.

If he had been told about the last couple of day barely a couple of weeks before, Gajeel wouldn't have believe it. If someone had told him about the effect that this little shrimp had on him right now, he would have laughed to his face, not suspecting that someday, she would create in him feelings he never imagined the existence.


	19. Chapter 19 : The heiress

**Hi guys! Chapter with a lot of dialogues today where I had to, once again, postponed a part to the other chapter despite the length of it XD (Note to myself, learn how to make smaller plans :P )**

 **Also, you must have noticed that this last update was late… like three weeks late -_- ! I'm so sorry for that but I was on a two weeks trip in Europe and I had no time to write nor internet. But now I'm back! :D**

 **Hope you all have nice summer vacations!**

 **Lily xx**

The sun was barely rising above the horizon when the group arrived at Makarov's house. This time, the small man wasn't in his night clothes and was all alert, showing a serious expression. He however seemed to be relieved to see them all safe and sound.

"I'm glad noting serious happened to you during those two weeks" he said, inviting them with a sign of his hand to come inside.

All of them looked at each other at that sentence. Understanding that something important had in fact happened, Makarov's traits hardened a little.

"Let's talk inside" he simply said.

Despite their impatience to interrogate Makarov, Gray and Levy summarised the events with Phantom and their implication of the organisation in the murder of most of their parents. As for Gajeel and Juvia, the simply listened, Gajeel clenching his teeth when something frustrating was said, that is to say pretty often. At the end of the story, the little man nodded, indicating he had registered everything.

"What about you? The West?" Couldn't help but asking Gray.

"Some villages are ready to support us provided that the future queen renews the commercial treaty with them".

No matter how hard Levy had tried to get prepared for the subject, Makarov's words hit her straight in the face.

"Are you okay shrimp?" whispered Gajeel while tapping her hand with his index to get her attention.

As an answer, she took Gajeel's hand in hers, focussing on the heat he emitting to keep her mind straight. Makarov's look bifurcated on their joined hands for a second, obviously surprised, before acting like nothing happened.

"Fairy Tail will also help".

"What?" exclaimed Gajeel who was silent until now. "I taught we were supposed to stay quiet on the shrimp's identity!"

"I didn't mention the identity of the heiress yet. But if it was essential to keep her anonymous until now" started the old man, keeping his calm "now, if we want to get August off the throne, I'm afraid Levy will have to assume her role".

Gajeel felt the little hand tightening in his but she however nodded.

"Not mentioning that those who are the most susceptible of hurting her already know" completed Gray.

"I already summoned everyone at the tavern in one hour. You should go there" Makarov added. "We'll talk about the details with the others and will make the announcement. If you are ready that is".

Despite the fact that she was practically shaking, Levy nodded once again. Then they started to walk to the tavern that was only a two minutes' walk from there. Where to go if not there? Running would not help her anyways and the young woman was missing her friends. Maybe they would even help her think about something else… But despite the encouraging words she was trying to engrave in her head, she couldn't help but being stressed to go inside.

Despite her fears, she was relieved to see that the tavern was true to itself: full of life, action, laughs, and people bickering. She simply felt at home in that mess of a bar, and that no matter how much she liked calm and serene places.

She barely had time to come in that a duo of persons jumped on her.

"Levy!" Yelled Jet and Droy at once.

"Hi guys!"

"You missed us so much!" They continued with one voice, making Gajeel do an annoyed growl.

"Oh! You're back!" Smiled Mira noticing the quartet's presence.

Then her bright smile turned to a sorry one.

"Gajeel, Juvia, I didn't know you were coming back… I offered your room to our new recruit" she added, giving a look in the direction of a little blue haired girl's that looked about twelve with a white cat in her hands.

"Juvia understands" smiled the young woman.

"Let the room to the kid" agreed Gajeel. "I'll stay at the shrimp's place".

"No way!" Jet and Droy screamed, once again with that annoying synchronism.

"Guys…" started Levy.

"No" repeated Jet, not bothering to listen to her. "And why at _your_ place? What if he acts like a pervert?"

"Gihi! The shrimp likes it more than you think when I act like a pervert…"

"Stop it!" She exclaimed, her cheeks red, placing her small hand on his mouth. "Stupid Gajeel" she mumbled.

"How you dare talk that way to Levy!" Jet got mad, dragging Levy away from Gajeel in a protective way.

"Jet! Stop!" Started Levy.

"No! There's absolutely no way he's…"

"He's my boyfriend!" She finally let out, still blushing.

"What?" Yelled her two friends, both paler than ever.

"She tells you we're together" grumbled Gajeel who was starting to be out of patience. "Got a problem with that?"

Levy sighed. She didn't want to tell her childhood friends that way but they didn't gave her any choice. Even if she had rejected their love confession years ago, Jet as much as Droy had still kept flirting with her. The young woman however knew that, one day or another, she would have to obliterate that small hope they refused to let go by presenting them someone. Little did she know that this person would be someone like Gajeel.

She was filled with joy when the doors opened on Lucy. Even though Juvia was an amazing person to talk to, Levy really needed to talk about the past few day's events with her best friend and there she was, throwing herself in the arms of the bleu haired girl.

"Lev! I'm so glad to see you! Eum…" she interrupted herself "what's wrong with Jet and Droy?"

With a quick look above her shoulder, the young woman saw her two friends, all colours having let their faces, mouth still wide open by their astonishment.

"About that Lu, we _absolutely_ have to talk" She said dragging Lucy in a quieter corner of the tavern.

"What the hell is happening? Last time you acted this way was when you told me a new bookstore opened in town."

Levy shook her head in negation.

"I can assure you it's different this time".

"Just go on with it!" Lucy rushed her, not wanted to be teased anymore.

"Well… Gajeel…"

"That brute you can't stand? What did he do this time? I still don't understand how sweet Juvia puts up with such a guy…"

"Lu!" Levy interrupted her monologue "Gajeel and I are… together."

"Together to do what?" She asked, not thinking one second they could possibly form a couple.

Levy stared at her friend for a moment, leaving her time to slowly process the information. Then Lucy's eyes narrowed before turning to Gajeel, then Levy, then Gajeel once more.

"Wait… you can't really mean together… _together_?"

* * *

Seeing that Levy was supporting her gaze rather than shouting with horror that she would never date such a guy, Lucy knew she was serious. She placed both of her hands on Levy's shoulders, forcing her to sit down.

"Tell me _everything_."

"Hello Gray!" Greeted Erza, taking place in front of him with a slice of strawberry cake.

"Erza! I thought you where in the royal army with Jellal!" Asked the young man, glad to see his best friend despite his surprise to see her here.

"Makarov told us everything" said the young woman with a serious tone. "We left the army as soon as we knew so we could join the rebellion."

Then the red head got her attention on Juvia.

"And who is that charming companion of yours?"

"This is Juvia" started Gray with a smile. "She deserted from Phantom".

"You where with Phantom?" Repeated Erza in a voice that could have terrified anyone.

Juvia got a little closer to Gray, a guilty look on her face. As for Gray, he was about to stand up for the girl at his side but Erza's tone softened.

"I've herd about you and Gajeel" she finally smiled. "Facing such danger only to protect a stranger is quite admirable. You have all of my gratitude." She added with the honorable tone of a knight.

"Levy is now Juvia's friend" she shyly said "Juvia would never let one of her friends get hurt.

"Well, Juvia, I hope we can become friends as well" said Erza while taking Juvia's hands in hers. "And take care of Gray for me" she added with a blink.

"Forever!" Exclaimed Juvia, clinging at Gray's neck while saying so.

"Erza!" complained Gray about what Erza's comment had provoked, but the later was already walking away, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Hope you didn't torture Gray too much" whispered Jellal at her ear when she was next to her husband.

"Only enough to make that idiot realise that he likes her".

"How can you know that? You barely saw them together."

"If you would know Gray as much as I do, you too would see it" she simply said.

To that, Erza let her husband alone once more when she noticed Levy. Who could have guessed that the adorable girl with which she had grown up was the legitimate heiress of the throne? Even though most of Fairy Tail's residents still ignored her true identity, Makarov had spoken to Erza. The later, being at the head of her own troops, had received from the old man the mission to help Levy playing her role. But she was so small and delicate… the simple fact of seeing her with a sword at her belt was surprising enough, but to lead a rebellion…

The young woman however knew that the people would need a symbolic face leading them, someone in whom they could believe and who could take the best decisions regarding the kingdom. When she got to the said princess, Erza froze for a moment. Levy seemed so happy right now while she was narrating something to Lucy, her cheeks flushed. It didn't take much time for the young woman with red hair to read Gajeel's name on her lips several times. Against her will, she interrupted the conversation.

"Levy?" she called.

"Hi Erza!"

"Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

The blue haired girls pursed her lips to Erza's serious tone.

"Of course" she however said with her usual smile. "So? What did you want to talk to me about?" she added once they were alone.

"Makarov told me about your origins".

"Oh…" Let out Levy, uncomfortable.

"I will need your help" continued Erza while her friend looked at her feet.

"Hum…"

"While deserting, most of Jellal and I's men decided to follow us to join our cause. Some of the other's are also outraged by August's actions, but I will need your help to convince them to actively take part to the rebellion".

"M….mmme? But I never led anything!"

"I know Levy" said Erza with regret "but they need to follow their heiress".

Levy's eyes filled with tears but she let none of them fall. Gathering all of her courage, she nodded in approval.

* * *

The following hours where among of the worst of her life. Apparently, it wasn't intimating enough to be stared at by everyone at Makarov's announcement of her royalty. Levy also had to answer to an endless amount of questions and to see a lot of people's perception of her change. To many, as she feared, she wasn't Levy anymore but rather now the _princess_.

But the worst was yet to come. Levy was standing there, behind the scene that had been improvised in the park. To keep her promise to Erza, she now had to motivate hundreds of soldiers to be allies in their cause. She could feel her breathing getting out of control until she sensed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down shrimp".

"I'll never manage to do this…"

"Pffff" he said before throwing her on his shoulder like a sac of flower like he had done many times.

"Gajeel! Put me down!"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because this is not the time! Idiot! I have to find the right words to make sure the whole kingdom is freed from that horrible false king!"

"Gihi!" he said before putting her down in front of him.

"Why are you laughing?" She pouted.

"You see? You can really defend your point when you have the right motivation. All you have to do is to pretend I'm getting on your nerves like right now and everything will be fine… Just try not calling them idiots though, gihi".

"Idiot" she repeated, snuggling into his chest.

"It's your turn now" he whispered, gently pushing her away from him.

Levy's heart was still pounding in her chest, but she felt a little better now. If Gajeel believed in her, why not believing in herself? The eyes of hundred of soldiers turned to the scene as appeared in front of them the heiress.


	20. Chapter 20 : Battle

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm back with another chapter :D Hope you'll like it!**

 **Lily xx**

Gray was laying on the fence that was marking out the limits of the Fairy Tail domain, thoughtfully looking at the stars. Looking at them always helped him clear his head, and with everything happening right now, he really needed it. First of all, he had learned that Levy, with Erza's help, had managed to convince most of the hesitating troops to follow her. With them and the numerous Fairy Tail residents that had a soft spot for fighting and the help of those Western villages, taking back his childhood friend's throne was possible. However, it also meant that the rebellion would start no later than the next day.

It was sudden, certainly, but with Phantom by that false king's side, they didn't have any time to waist. It was only a matter of hours before their ennemies would have the information on their plans. Despite all the faith he had in their abilities, the young man couldn't ignore this little realistic part of him reminding him that this night could be his last. He shook his head. He refused to listen to this annoying part of his brain. Then he sighed. If only that could be all he had on his mind… But despite the little importance it may seem to have in comparison of the upcoming battle, another problem was on his mind: Juvia. Well, she wasn't a problem, far from it, and _that_ was what was troubling the young man.

 _** A few hours earlier **_

Gray was sitting alone at a table. After spending most of the day by his side, Juvia had decided to go ask Levy how was her meeting with the palace's soldiers after seeing her back in the tavern.

"You seem very thoughtful" said Erza, surprising him by appearing behind him.

"Hum… Maybe."

"You're thinking about Juvia, aren't you?"

"What?" He said slightly blushing. "Of course not!"

"Don't even try to deny it. I've never seen a girl hitting on you the way she does without seeing you getting annoyed and avoiding her right away."

"Juvia is…"

"Different?" Completed Erza for him.

"Something like that" he grumbled.

"You know, you're the only one who can figure out if you like her the way she obviously likes you. You may return her feeling or not but, either way, you should talk to her. Juvia seems like a really nice person and she deserves a straight answer."

Gray blushed a little more, his cheek laying on his hand while avoiding eye contact. Erza laughed a little to his reaction then rose up.

"Ah and Gray?" she added. "Put some clothes on, would you…"

 _** Present **_

Since his conversation with the red haired young woman, he couldn't think about something else for long. He indeed never felt something similar with any other girl but could he really put word to those feelings?

"My beloved?" asked a shy voice behind him.

He turned to her, a smile on the corner of his mouth, knowing very well that the only person calling him that way was the very one that was on his mind.

"Hi Juvia"

"Juvia brought Gray something to eat because he had not eaten dinner yet."

The young man smiled to her, sitting on the ground while leaning on the fence and started to eat the content of the plate she brought him. Of course, the young woman took place beside him and both of them looked at the sky for a while. She was there, next to him, happy with the simple fact that she was near him. As for Gray, he had to admit that her presence brought him one of the rare heat source he could not only bare but also appreciate.

When Juvia started to shiver, he offered her his sweater without hesitation. He didn't need it anyways. She mumbled something but silence quickly took over once more, both of them making most of the moment they were sharing.

"Oh! Look!" She marveled. "A shooting star!"

Once again, she showed this natural happiness he loved so much about her. Without really planning it, he turned to her.

"Thanks" he said.

"But why?" she said, honestly surprised. "Juvia only brought problem to her love since the day they met".

"That's not true" he let out. "What happened was inevitable anyways and we needed that to chase that imposter. And… you've always been there for me, smiling no matter how difficult the situation was".

Red instantly took over Juvia's face. She was about to initiate a long monologue the way only she could do, but Gray continued before she got the chance to say a word.

"After tomorrow's battle, I'll give you my answer" he said seriously.

The young woman stared at him for a moment, obviously not knowing how to react to his last sentence, before offering him that beautiful smile, nodding. She tightened his sweater around her shoulders and both of them spent most of the evening looking at the stars before deciding they probably should go to bed.

* * *

It was probably on of the most stressful days of her life! Okay… A lot of days in the past few weeks were among the most stressful of her life, but this one easily made top three. At least, for a reason still unknown to her, she managed to rally them to her cause. _Her_ cause… this was still an unreal concept to her, especially when, to Levy's eyes, this cause belonged to all of them.

But despite all her worries, the young woman managed to fall asleep, thanks to Gajeel's protective arms around her. It wasn't the first night she was spending the night next to him, but until now, it was in the forest, that place who seemed so disconnected from reality. Right now, she was in his arms, in her bed, in her room and Levy knew for a fact that she would never get tired of it.

"Levy!" Called out that voice she loved so much, waking her up.

At first, she lazily kept her eyes shut, wanting to sleep a little more, but she stiffened as soon as she realised something was off: he had said Levy, not shrimp, thing he only did when he was serious. She quickly opened her eyes, seeing her boyfriend on top of her, holding back a sword that tried to hit her, using a nightstand he probably picked up in the hurry.

"Move it!" He yelled, letting Levy barely enough time to react before the nightstand shattered in pieces under the swords strength, the blade cutting through the bed right where she stood the moment before.

Once Levy was out of reach, Gajeel quickly picked up his own weapon and took a fighting stand, soon imitated by his shrimp.

"Aren't you tired of failing?" he said, provoking the man from Phantom. "Ain't the first time Jose tried to send men to kill us but he miserably lost every single time".

"Jose gave a try at solving the problem at the source, but don't you worry, the rest of the army is ready to stop any disturbing element. You don't stand a chance" he snickered.

"He has an army ready?" said Levy, getting a little paler.

"You didn't really think that this miserable rebellion of yours would remain silent?" he said looking at her like she was some kind of annoying insect.

Everyone knew Phantom wouldn't take much time to figure out their intentions, but she had hoped her and her allies would be able to attack the palace before they had time to properly prepare their men. With a single hit with the pommel of his sword, Gajeel cut him off before dragging his limp body out of Levy's house like he was taking out the trash.

"Come on, shrimp" he said." We don't have time to waist."

She nodded, her heart racing.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise above the horizon, the dim light still omnipresent. After learning about the assassin's attack, it only took an hour before seeing all the allies walking, ready for the upcoming battle. On the left, Erza and Jellal were leading those who once belonged to the royal guard. On the right were the reinforcements from the west lead by Makarov and the village's chefs. As for Levy, she was at the center, however a little in retreat, Gajeel by her side and Fairy Tail's residents surrounding her. The later group had for mission to infiltrate the palace, looking for the king and José while the others were distracting the king's men.

After a walk that seemed endless, she could discern, next to the castle, the troops that were waiting for them. Levy's heart tightened. She briefly took Gajeel's hand in hers, squeezing it as if she could fill up with his courage and let it go, drawing her own sword. With regret, Levy thought that this day could very well dethrone all the other to the title of worst in her life. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she walked to this terrifying battle.


	21. Chapter 21: Realisation

**Hi everyone ! I'm back with chapter 21 ! Don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it ;)**

 **Lily xxx**

Both sides were staring at each other, but neither dared to act first. Then, without even knowing what initiated it, the tension dissipated soon replaced by the battle that just started to rage on. Gajeel had to refrain from attacking the first enemy in sight, but the shrimp beside him, _his_ shrimp, helped him to stay focussed on his true targets: José and August.

So they circled the palace discreetly. Their group was supposed to take advantage of the diversion made by all this commotion to attack the two leaders. It included Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Cana as well as Gray, Juvia, Levy and him. They finally found the gardens' entrance, location where they estimated their chances where the best to go inside. However, a better chance didn't meant easy, Gajeel was more than certain of it.

"Let go of your weapons!" Yelled a voice in their back, confirming Gajeel's thoughts.

"Shit! Didn't expect them to show up this quick" grumbled Gray, seeing that a group of royal soldiers had noticed them.

"Go on" decided Laxus for those who were the most involved in this, slamming his fist into his other one. "We'll take care of these clowns".

"Yes! We are men!" Agreed Elfman just before getting hit behind the head by Evergreen.

"Who are you calling a man?" Complained the young woman, annoyed by his habit of saying "man" every time he could.

"Are you sure?" Asked Levy, uncomfortable with the idea of letting her friends behind.

"Don't worry" Mira reassured her with a warm smile. "We'll be fine. You, make sure you find those horrible assassins" she added.

Reluctantly, she nodded, but was hold back by a hand in hers.

"Lu?" she started, recognising her best friend.

"Natsu and I are coming with you. Two additional pair of arms wont be too much."

Levy nodded once more and started to run before getting caught up by the guards. Despite the worry she had for her friends, she knew they all had good bases in combat due to all those brawls in Fairy Tail. Even Mira, despite her angelic looks, had gained the title of _she devil_ during her youth. As for Lucy, even though she always did everything she could to stay out of anything implying violence, she loved to practice archery during her free time and was, at this very instant, armed with a longbow.

Levy had to have faith in them. She focussed once more on the door she almost reached when she was thrown on the ground. Opening her eyes, she noticed that the shock wave that made her loose her balance originated from the canon that was shooting at them from the rampart. It barely took seconds before another hit enlarged the already big crater, almost hitting them this time. Happily, Lucy had reacted fast enough and an arrow had put the shooter out of commission.

They weren't however out of the woods yet and a handful of soldiers rushed to the gardens. "We don't have time for this" thought Levy, clenching her fists.

"Juvia and I will take cake of them" said a voice that sounded like it was far away.

After a quick look of her surroundings, she noticed that, Gray and Juvia had been separated from them because of the canon shoots. She made a step in their direction, but a hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.

"To pervert said he would take cake of it" said Gajeel.

"But, there's only two of them" protested the young woman.

"Two persons really good in combat" he maintained his point. "You have to trust them shrimp".

"Be careful!" She yelled at the attention, reluctant to let once more some of their friends behind, despite the fact she knew their options where limited.

Because of all those guards that were hold back on their way to the palace, the now small group finally went inside, ready to once and for all put an end to August and José's tyranny.

* * *

"Ready?" Gray asked Juvia while they were standing in from of the imminent menace.

Juvia nodded, getting herself in a fighting stance. If she had been prepared for something all her life, it was fighting. And with Gray by her side, the young woman felt like she was invincible.

The fact that she hadn't took her sword out of her scabbard yet wasn't a disadvantage, not at all. She simply used a phenomenal agility, dodging the too slow sword hits that were aiming at her and replying with calculated hits on her opponents. Juvia knew what she was doing, practically acting only on reflexes. As for the small wounds she sometime got, she would deal with the pain once the adrenaline would leave her veins. But tiredness started to show while the attacks on her multiplied. Three men were already on the ground, two remained. As for Gray, he had managed to vanquish one, two enemies still on him.

But as much as the young woman wanted to get closer to him, she knew she had to get rid of her own adversaries first, and the two remaining where the toughest. Between two hits administered to her enemies, one of them reached her with a hard kick in her ribs, depriving her lungs from air. Juvia collapsed on the ground. She only had time to roll on to side to dodge the sword blow that was about to pierce her abdomen.

Another assault plunged on her, the young woman only able to avoid the attacks without being able to get back on her feet. She had to put herself together, otherwise everything wold be lost. With one of her feet, she tripped the man at her left, taking advantage of his fall to get back up and attack the other one. This time, the soldier didn't stand a chance and collapsed under Juvia's hit. Catching her breath, she turned to the last enemy. However, before she even saw it coming, the later jumped on her. She collapsed under the man's weight, her head slamming on the ground.

Something hard, probably a rock, hit her heard. Fog filled her vision. She attempted a desperate hit, making him drop his sword and probably saving her live by the same occasion… for now at least. Armed or not, the man didn't seem to be done with her and dragged Juvia to the pond that decorated the gardens. In addition to her sight that was failing her more and more, it was now air that started to abandon her.

Tears stated to fill her eyes, mixing with the water that was about to suffocate her. She, that loved water so much, was about to drown… the irony. Her heart tightened at the though that she would never see Gray again, but she had no strength left to fight against the one that was maintaining her head under water. Gray… she thought one last time before sinking into darkness.

* * *

Gray just got rid of a second enemy when he froze. Juvia was just slammed on the grown and wasn't getting up. He however had to put his attention back on the one who almost ended his life. But even if he should have focused on is own fight, he couldn't help but checking between attacks if Juvia was back in the fight. He felt like his heart just stopped when he noticed he couldn't see her anywhere. That's when he understood, seeing Juvia's opponent in addition of splashes in the pound. A rage he never felt before took over him. Without even knowing it, the last man was lying on the ground, out cold.

She was so far from him. Since when was she immerged? He ran like his own life depended on it to the inert body of a man he had vanquish and took the bow he noticed earlier. Hoping wholeheartedly that Lucy's lessons would come handy, he shot Juvia's aggressor with an arrow, freeing her. However, Gray noticed with horror that Juvia didn't break up the surface. Running even faster, he threw himself in the ice cold water, coming back to the surface seconds later, Juvia inert in his arms.

He dragged her to the shore. Both of them where soaked and frozen, but Gray couldn't give a damn. Juvia wasn't breathing. He started to compress her chest, trying to press out the water that had taken place in her lungs. Then he put his lips on hers to share is own air. "Come on, Juvia, breathe!" he said between two insufflations, on the edge of a nerve attack. She couldn't die this way. She simply couldn't die. The weight on his heart seemed heavier and heavier as time passed by without Juvia breathing. Then truth hit him. He should have given her his answer before the battle. He should've tell her he loved her when he still got the chance. However, he didn't really have the answer himself until then.

"Juvia!" He yelled, while his tears fell on her face, paler than ever.

He stayed this way until he felt his own heart beating again along with Juvia violently coughing, ejecting from her body the water that shouldn't have been there. Gray looked at her, incredulous, while she opened her eyes on him, still coughing a little. Then, noticing that she had started to breathe normally again, he placed his lips on hers, this time for a totally different reason.

"Gray…" she whispered once he ended the kiss.

The young woman was still on her back on the grass, Gray on top of her.

"I love you" he said.

"What?" she exclaimed, certain she hadn't heard right.

"My answer" he confirmed. "And don't ever do this to me again" he let out, still shaken up by the events.

Despite her heart pounding, she only managed to nod, still weakened by the attack she had suffered. Without a warning, Gray got up, Juvia in his arms bridal style, and left this place. He had needed to believe she was gone for good to realise how much he cared for her. But now that this realisation was made, he'd do everything in his power to keep her from ever being in such a situation again.

 **P.S.**

 **Gruvia fans, I know I may have neglected you a little, focussing more on Gale these last chapters, but this one was for you! Hope it was up to you expectations :D !**


	22. Chapter 22: Stay alive

**First: OMG Mashima is killing me with this current arc! The feels are real :O :( What makes me freak out is the fact that what's happening in the manga is similar to the chapters I'm posting these days with this fic (I promise I'm not doing it on purpose :O ) I just hope Mashima will make sure we have a happy ending (I love happy endings!) but just like I said with chapter 488, I have faith in him.**

 **So here's the 22** **nd** **chapter while we're painfully waiting for the next manga chapter!**

Juvia let herself get carried by the arms of the one she loved. A small voice in her head kept repeating her he loved her back but Juvia simply couldn't believe it. It was so easy to feel like she was dreaming… However, the pain she felt in numerous limbs proved that she was indeed awake despite the unreal and wonderful feeling she had with Gray's arms wrapped around her.

The young woman was slowly getting her strength back. She could, without a doubt, walk but she wanted to stay a little more in this heat that emanated from him. However, faith had other plans. She almost had to hold back from retching seeing the man that just appeared in front of them: José. Despite the arms that tightened on her in a protective way, Juvia knew that, contrariwise, she had to get out of her love's arms. For the first time since their meeting, Juvia was the one to get away from Gray. She had to fight. She had to stop José. She had to make sure that her love and friends couldn't be hurt anymore by that execrable man.

She made a couple of steps in her enemy's direction. She seemed to be fine, at least, enough to fight.

"My love, is Gray ready?"

"More than ever" he said, placing his hand on his sword, ready to engage in combat.

"Tch… First Redfox with his little bitch and now you with your sculptor. You two are barely out of Phantom and already making me want to puke."

"Juvia can't believe she wasted nineteen years of her life at the service of a monster like José" she spat.

"Talk as much as you wish, Lockser, but you can't avoid it: everyone you love will be dead before sunrise. It's almost a replay from heighten years ago" he said, savoring his words with a satisfied grin.

Juvia felt Gray tensing a little more beside her before meeting his gaze. As if they always knew each other, she understood what he silently said and they stated to run at the same time. There was no way they would let him get away with this.

* * *

They were wandering in the palace for several minutes, not really knowing where to go. Then, they ended up before what seemed to be the throne room. The many guards that were standing before the door seemed to indicate the king's presence. "Good" thought Gajeel. The young man was more than eager to let his fists expressing what they thought about the pretended king.

So he started out with those guards in his way. They may have had the numeric advantage, Gajeel had seen tougher before and that not counting the fact that his shrimp never ceased to amaze him, fighting with a talent that was beyond the novice she was. "Focus on the fight in front of you, Redfox" he reminded himself, forcing himself look at his adversary rather than his girlfriend. Ignoring is need to make sure she was fine or his envy to simply look at her, he focussed back on those who were in their way. A wave of adrenalin filled his veins. Despite the unlikely situation they were in, Gajeel had missed that feeling of satisfaction that brought him every fallen enemy. On that thought, while Natsu was taking care of the last guards, he kicked open the door in front of him.

As expected, the king was there, his horrible councillor beside him. Some anger woke up in the pit of his stomach. The only thing he wanted right now was to beat the living crap out of them. And he started to do so, attacking the guards that were protecting those bastards. He alternated some calculated sword hits, making sure to avoid any vitals despite the pain the victim felt, and some well placed punches.

Then he heard the sound of metal on the ground. In this kind of battle, the sound of a fallen sword could seem banal. However, the one who was disarmed was where Levy stood. He gave a look to make sure she was fine. A smile was drawn on his face seeing his shrimp fighting with the spirit of a true warrior. But the distraction almost cost him his life and, without his sharp reflexes, the sword aiming at him would have slice his throat rather than barely miss it.

Another sword on the ground. "Focus" he reminded himself but couldn't help but giving Levy a quick look. This time, his heart skipped a beat. The weapon on the stone floor was no other that the dragon shaped sword, Levy lying next to it, a hand gripping her bloody arm.

"Levy!" he shouted, throwing himself before her, his sword ready to parry the second blow.

He then took Levy's aggressor out of balance with a single kick and trace a bloody wound on his arm that could compete with his shrimp's. Gajeel had to hold back so he didn't inflect him much more and hit his head so he could be out of commission.

"You alright shrimp?" he asked with anger.

He, of course, wasn't angry with Levy, only with every single person that aimed to hurt her.

"Yes, I'm alright" she answered, her voice a little shaky while picking up her sword with her now stained with blood hand.

Even if her dominant arm was still without any harm, the left one still bled a lot, much to Gajeel's annoyance. So he took off the headband that was holding back his hair until now and wrapped it around Levy's tiny arm to make a bandage out of it.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"You can thank me once we're done with those bastards" growled Gajeel, blocking another blow.

Quickly, they managed to get rid of that second wave of guards.

"Gihi" let out Gajeel seeing that the king's henchman was the last obstacle between them and the impostor.

Despite the tiredness in his arms, he lifted his sword once more, ready to use it. However, he barely made a couple of steps before a piercing cry could be heard from the backyard. Colours left his face. He had no doubts about the origin of that scream.

"Juvia" he let out, before looking at the gardens from the window.

I front of his best friend stood the one who caused all this pain to the two blue haired girls that meant everything to him.

"Gajeel?" asked a small voice behind him.

When he turned to her, Levy could see all the worry he had in his eyes. Giving herself a look through the window, she confirmed herself her assumptions. The young woman felt her hart burning at the thought of Gajeel getting closer to this monster but she knew he had to help the one he considered as his family. She nodded to encourage him, knowing very well what he was thinking of. As for Gajeel, his hesitation swayed between staying with her even though to battle was mostly over and helping his friend that probably needed his help more.

After a short hesitation, he finally gave in, however not liking the idea.

"Remember shrimp" he finally said. "No stupid decision".

"And you, remember to stay alive" she said in a small voice, throwing herself at him before, against her will, letting him go.

As an answer, he kissed her forehead and started to run in Juvia's direction. As for Levy, she turned back to Natsu and Lucy, ready to take back what was once taken from her.

* * *

Gray was an amazing fighter, but Juvia knew that the soldiers they had faced untill now were nothing compared to José. And that, not even counting the fact that he was still at the maximum of his strength while both of them had suffered multiple damages and used up a great amount of their energy. She clenched her teeth realising how much her movements seemed slow in comparison of her former captain. With a quick glance in Gray's direction, she noted that it was the same for him. If they didn't get help quick…

Her thoughts were suspended while she had the impression that her hart just got ripped off her chest. A scream escaped her lips with all the air her lungs contained while José's blade pierced the young man's abdomen.

The later emitted a muffled sound and collapsed on the ground, both of his hands on his wound. Anger she never knew she could feel took over Juvia and she rushed to the one she despised more than anything. This time, her sword was in her hands. All she could think of was to keep this despicable man far from her love.

But despite that burst of energy, she knew that, soon or later, he would surpass her. Holding back her tears, she continued the fight with everything she had left, refusing to think about what could very soon happen. She was about to block a new hit from José when he turned to his right to himself block an attack.

"Gajeel" she let out, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"How's Fullbuster?" Asked Gajeel taking over.

Juvia took advantage of his question to drop on her knees next to Gray.

"My love!" she exclaimed.

"Hey…" he weakly greeted her, still breathing to Juvia's relief.

The young woman wanted to say so many things, but Gray didn't let her say a single one.

"You have to beat him" he let out with pain.

"But… Juvia can't…"

"You and Gajeel are the best fighters I know. You can do it Juvia."

The young woman breathed in and placed her lips on his to fill in with courage.

"Juvia promises to beat José. But Gray has to promise Juvia he will stay alive".

"We have a deal" he painfully smiled.

To that, the young woman got back on her feet and took place next to her best friend, ready to destroy the one who was responsible for every ghosts of their past.

 **The battle against the vilest man has begun. As you probably guessed, we're almost at the end of this story. But don't worry, I still have two chapters and an epilogue for you so it isn't over quite yet :)**

 **I hope you appreciated it and have a nice day !**

 **Lily xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23 : Keep the promise

Levy's heart was pounding so fast in her chest. She could even feel her own pulse in the twinge in her arm's injury, but the young woman put all her focus in front of her. August, the coward who used the murder of an entire family to satiate his own ambitions, as disgusting as they were, and entrusting the kingdom to the monster that José was. Lucy and Natsu by her side, she started to run, ready to put an end to all of this once and for all. Gajeel was counting on her and she didn't plan on disappointing him.

She tried her best to chase the fear that threatened to freeze her every muscles anytime now, but the smile the king was showing her, seeming to defy her, didn't meant anything good: someone on the edge of loosing couldn't simply have such a reaction. Then, before she even reached the throne where he stood, she sensed multiple step sounds. When they busted in the room, Levy's heart tightened, recognising Phantom members. "We'll never see the end of it" she thought with discouragement. But then, she almost started to laugh when Gajeel's voiced filled her mind, Levy guessing how her boyfriend wold scold her for putting herself down "You're sure to lose thinking like that, shrimp. Stop whining and go kick those bastard's asses!". Taking a deep breath, she tightened her grip on her sword kept on fighting until she crossed paths with a man with white hair on one side and black hair on the other.

"Well, well! If its not Redfox's little bitch! Still alive as I can see…"

Levy's blood was boiling. This was the guy Gajeel had described as Totomaru, the one that had injured and almost killed the one she loved. If she already hated Phantom members for what they had done, this one was one of the worst to her.

"Well, well! If its not José's lap dog" she spat in return.

"Since when was she replying that way?" thought Levy. "I'm probably spending a little too much time with Gajeel" she mentally laughed. But reality quickly took her back from her thoughts. She had to vanquish this man. The task was however more than laborious. Her left arm made her suffer, the right one was burning from the effort. As for her lungs, they barely kept up with how out of breath she was. But she continued, again and again until a hit from Totomaru sent her on her back, her enemy putting a foot on the arm that was holding the sword.

"It reminds me when I almost got rid of your useless boyfriend" he snickered. "Since you took that pleasure away from me last time, I could make up with you, taking my time… Oh! I can't wait to see Gajeel's face when I hand him your shattered body…"

She felt tears rushing to her eyes but she couldn't let him that satisfaction despite the fact that everything around her pushed her to let the tears flow freely. The pain, the fear… What she saw, taking a look at the others didn't help either. Natsu was disarmed, holding his ribs that seemed painful. Lucy herself didn't have her weapon anymore, a sword pressed to her throat, keeping her in respect.

She heard another series of steps. Why would they even call for reinforcements? They had already won. But rather than seeing another set of men in blue uniforms, she saw the most noisy, chaotic and disorganised gang ever. This gang was also full of life, strength and energy. This gang was her family.

"Okay Fairy Tail!" Called out Laxus. "Hit this band of assholes with all you've got!"

"Yeah!" Cheered the others, following his movement.

This time, Levy allowed the tears to fall on her cheeks, tears of relief. Then Totomaru was pushed on the side, freeing her.

"Levy! Are you all right?" Asked a smiling Mira, helping her to get back on her feet.

"I'll be fine. Thanks Mira!"

With the barmaid's help, she quickly had the upper hand against Totomaru, forcing him in the same position she was a few minutes earlier. The blue haired girl was soon on top of him, her sword ready for a hit.

"What are you waiting for, princess?" he taunted her. "Too weak to see some blood?"

She continued to glare at him for a moment before plunging her sword into his arm, reproducing the wound he inflicted to her Gajeel.

"That was for Gajeel" she said in a serious tone. "And that" she added, lifting her weapon once more "that is because, unlike you, I have a heart".

To that, she hit his head, knocking him out, sparing his live.

"You'll be an excellent queen" told her Mira, placing a hand on her still trembling shoulder.

"Levy!" Called out Lucy while the room was starting to get relatively quiet before throwing herself at her.

With a quick glance, the young woman understood that the battle was over. Each and every guard was either beaten up or had surrendered. As for August, Laxus was holding him without delicacy.

"What are you waiting to kill me, _your highness_?" He said with disdain.

Levy got out of Lucy's grip, a neutral expression on her face. Since her fight was over, she only had an idea in mind and that idea didn't concerned August.

"And murdering someone to make my way to the throne like you did?" she calmly started. "No way. The palace's dungeons will finally be used on true criminals" she concluded before turning her back on him.

She didn't feel any hate. It simply wasn't in her nature. And right now, the only thing in her mind was to meet up with Gajeel and make sure he had kept the promise he made to her.

With one look at Lucy, she indicated that she was going to get by Gajeel's side. Then, she used the last bit of energy she had and ran to the one she loved.

* * *

Gajeel and Juvia charged. Everything was on the line right now and after this battle, they would finally be free, one way or another. But Gajeel neither Juvia was willing to fall in combat. During those last few weeks, they had found more reasons to fight than they ever had in all those years in Phantom. During those last few weeks, they had been more then a simple tool ready to serve, more then a goalless person. For one of them, the source of her opening to the world was laying behind, agonising. For the other, that source was still in the palace, making him proud and, he had to admit, worried. For one and the other, they wanted to protect that happiness they just found and, more than anything, protect the one they respectively couldn't live without anymore.

Both Juvia and Gajeel used a hit sequence but no mater what angle they used, José always managed to predict the attack, dodging or blocking every blow with ease. The mocking smile he wore every time they failed enhanced the rage, already limitless, Gajeel had. He however knew all this frustration was useless, that it would only disorganise him and get in his way. They had to find another strategy and fast.

"Gajeel" called out Juvia. "Like in Crocus!"

"Crocus? What are you talking about…"

Then he understood. He who wanted another strategy was just reminded by Juvia one of the best combat they ever had.

"Gihi! Ready?"

She nodded. Just like they did that time, a few years ago, they mentally counted to three starting at that moment before running in sync toward their enemy. Once they got to him, her on the left and him on the right, they simultaneously swung their sword at his legs. Even though José couldn't block both hits at the same time, he had managed to jump above the blades. But that, Gajeel and Juvia had already planned it and as soon has hit feet touched the ground, they renewed their attack, this time aiming at his head. José dodged once more, this time bending over. They then threw a last calculated attack. This time, it was the real deal and, while Juvia aimed at his upper body, Gajeel attacked the lower part.

José's frown was explicit: he wouldn't be able to skip both attacks this time. But he wasn't planning to go down this easily and took advantage of Juvia's proximity to swing his sword in her direction. The young woman couldn't dodge it and, while their double attack finally reached the target. A reddish cut appeared on her abdomen.

A sharp pain paralysed the young woman. For having this kind of injury before, Juvia knew she would eventually be fine. However, she also knew she couldn't fight anymore in that state. She understood with horror that José was about to use the last of his energy to finish her off. They only thing she could do right now was to wait for the inevitable, expecting to feel the sharpness of a murderous blade any moment.

Then everything stopped while Josés's lifeless body collapsed at Gajeel's feet, the later still holding his bloody sword in front of him as if he didn't know what just happened himself.

Time slowly started to flow again. In the distance, she could see Levy's silhouette running in their direction before jumping in Gajeel's arms who finally let go of his sword. As for herself, she only had one thing in mind: Gray. She had to get up, walk to him, but the pain was pinning her on the ground.

"Gray" she whispered.

"You want to die?" Growled Gajeel, now next to her, complaining about her reckless efforts.

Then he picked her up in his arms, carrying her so she could be with Gray. She could see people from Fairy Tail administrating him first aid. Once next to him, Juvia's heart tightened. His face was so pale…

"My love" she whispered, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Hummm…" he managed to mumble.

"Gray must not forget his promise" she said in a trembling voice.

"Porlyuska is on her way" Levy tried to reassure her, her own eyes glinting with tears. "She's the best healer the kingdom has to offer."

Juvia nodded without taking her eyes off Gray. Then, she had to let go of him, Gray being entrusted to the good care of the pink haired healer. She however stayed there, blindly staring in front of her.

"Juvia" said a gruff voice behind her as a hand took place on her shoulder.

To her lack of response, the voice became more impatient.

"For God's sake, Juvia, get a grip! You have to take care of that wound before it ends up all infected!"

"Juvia don't want to lose Gray" she said in a lifeless voice, ignoring what Gajeel just said.

Uncharacteristically, Gajeel softened a little. If it had been his shrimp who was laying between life and death, he would most certainly be much worst to handle than his friend.

"Tch. Your stripper is a tough one. He's going to be fine".

Juvia smiled a little, finally letting herself dragged to the improvised setup where medical attention was given.

The rebellion had ended with success. The king was now captive and José dead. The only thing mission was the confirmation the Gray would be able to keep the promise he made.

 **I hope you enjoyed that other chapter packed with action :) Also, I announce that chapter 24 will be the last one (excluding the epilogue) where we'll finally see how our characters will end up after the rebellion!**

 **Have a nice week!**

 **Lily xxx**


	24. Chapter 24 : Behind them

Juvia was sitting on a chair in one of the gest rooms of the palace where Gray was laying, patiently waiting for him to wake up. The tears she had shed where now dry on her sorrowful face. Outside, the sun was raising, putting an end to this horrible night.

"My love?" She said to the one who the probably didn't hear a thing, his right hand between both of hers. "Juvia simply wants Gray to know that she is here. Even though Gray probably knows it already, Juvia also wanted to say that she is in love with him since the first day. Since he had brought sunlight in Juvia's cloudy heart".

Her hands began to tremble while her tears started to flow again.

"Please…" she whispered. "Gray _has_ to wake up…"

She finally gave in to her tiredness and placed her head on her crossed arms on Gray's bed. She barely had time to lay down before she heard a murmur. Lifting her eyes on its source, she saw Gray's gorgeous grey-blue gaze on her.

"My love…" she said, barely hearing her own voice while approaching her face to his.

"Don't w…"

He tried to say something, but had to stop and painfully swallow before resuming.

"Don't worry… I already know you love me".

Then he did that beautiful smile, the one that convinced Juvia since their meeting that she would always have a place for Gray in her heart. A huge weight left her shoulders while tears flowed freely, expressing how her relief was great.

"Stop crying" complained the young man with a still weak voice. "It feels like it's raining in the castle…"

"Sorry!" Exclaimed Juvia realising that the torrent of tear was now running on Gray face under hers.

Her reaction made Gray smile once more. No mater what hardship she encountered, Juvia was still Juvia. Was she intense? Yes. Did she do too much most of the time? Certainly! But if that was the price for Juvia to be Juvia, Gray wouldn't want her to change one bit.

After a moment, he could sit a little with Juvia's help, allowing the young woman to take place next to him.

"So? I held my promise, I hope you held yours."

"José was defeated by Juvia and Gajeel" she confirmed.

"And the king?"

"In the palace's dungeons".

Gray let out a sigh of relief realising that everything was now over. Then his cheeks reddened. The idea that had touched his mind before the battle was now possible. Taking a deep breath, he turned once more to the young woman.

"Eum…Juvia?"

"Yes my love?" She answered, a little worried by the serious tone he was using.

"You…eum… did you have some plans for the future?"

"No!" mentally panicked Juvia, "now that it's over, Gray wants Juvia to go away?". But before Juvia could get lost in her messy thoughts, he added with embarrassment.

"Cause… If you want to… you could come live with me."

This time, Juvia froze, looking agape at the young man.

"You don't have to, you know. It's just that you don't have a house anymore and…

"Ah!" Yelled the young woman, getting out of her frozen state, clenching at Gray's neck".

"Hey! Be careful!" He complained.

"Yes! Juvia wants to live with Gray with all her heart!"

The young man however couldn't answer before Gajeel busted in the room, alerted by Juvia's screaming. Seeing that nothing was wrong, he grumbled.

"What the hell's your problem?"

Then he saw Gray awake.

"Welcome to the living, Fullbuster… Ah seriously, what's your problem?" he added while Juvia threw herself at him.

"Juvia will live with Gray!"

" _That_ was your death scream? You almost gave an hart attack to half of the people in the palace!"

"Juvia is happy!" She exclaimed, totally ignoring Gajeel's words, planting a kiss on his cheek before running back to Gray.

"I hate it when you do that!" Complained Gajeel once more despite the fact that she was still ignoring him".

"Really?" Asked a small voice behind him. "You didn't complain when _I_ kissed your cheek the other day" said Levy with a grin while entering the room.

"Gihi! You, shrimp, can kiss ever part of my body if you want to."

"Pervert!" She said while hitting him, her cheeks on fire.

Then they left, deciding to leave so intimacy to Juvia and Gray. Gajeel took advantage of the moment to annoy her a little more while they were walking randomly in the castle. But when they reached the throne room, Levy stopped answering to his provocations, a sad look on her face. Gajeel hated seeing her like this. But he knew it had to be tough on her to see the room in which she almost lost her life, despite the fact that all trace of the battle had already been removed.

Laying her back on the wall, Levy let herself slide until she was sitting on the ground. Gajeel sighed to his girlfriend's sudden change of mood and sat beside her. Then he lifted her by the collar of her dress to lay her on his crossed legs. Her lack of reaction worried him even more.

"Shrimp?"

"I'm not home here" she whispered. "I don't want any of it…"

"So what do you want?" he asked, serious for once.

"I want to go back home in Fairy Tail. I want to continue doing the job I love. And I… I want to live peacefully with the man I love.

This time, it was Gajeel turn to blush.

"Is that really what you want, shrimp?" He asked with one of the rare hesitations he ever had.

"Yes…"

"So there's no reason not to have it."

"But…"

"What's the freaking point of being a queen if you can't even choose for your own life?" he lost patience.

"But what about the kingdom? I promise to dethrone August and…"

"And to put someone worthy and competent on the throne" he cut her off. "I don't doubt a second you could be that person, but if you don't want the job, just choose someone else to do it!"

"Everything always seems so easy with you" she whispered.

"You're the one that sees it the complicated way."

The young woman seemed to think about it for a moment. An idea just stated to grow in her mind.

** _One week later_ **`

Levy opened the door of her home, _their_ home, she remembered with joy, while they came back from the palace. After a lot of thinking and Gajeel's encouragements, she finally decided to accept the crown long enough to choose herself her successor. In the beginning, the said person vigorously refused. But who would be better to govern than the one who led the rebellion's army, the one that had received a military training, who had one of the biggest hart she knew… Who better than Erza?

It's with her face as red as her hair that the young woman finally accepted the role Levy was entrusting her. The later didn't have a single doubt that the kingdom couldn't be in better hands that Erza's. And that, not considering the loyal and honest Jellal who would be by her side to help her.

Levy however had to focus back on reality when solid arms lifted her from the ground.

"Not again!" she complained.

She wiggled to get out of his grip without any effect until he decided to place her on the couch, quickly taking place next to her.

"I hate you" she pouted.

"Gihi! Really doubt that" he laughed before being silenced by the girl's lips on his. "Gihi" he said once he was freed. "That's what I thought".

Then they kissed once more.

"I love you" said Levy.

"I know" he mockingly answered.

She replied with that adorable pout of hers.

"You could've answer something else than that" she complained.

"Something like what?" he teased her, taking advantage of that pout to nibble on her lower lip.

"Sobething like I lobe you" she said with difficulty as her lip was still held between Gajeel's teeth.

"I didn't get it" he teased her more.

"You…"

"I love you shrimp" he cut her off before placing once more his mouth on hers.

His words triggered a pleasant heat in the pit of Levy's stomach and, combined with Gajeel's burning hand on her tights, the young woman felt like her heart was going to melt.

* * *

In those last weeks, three persons had been hunted by the ghosts of their pasts. In those last weeks, four persons had seen their life change in a drastic way and lived thing no one ever want to experience. However, neither of them would change a thing, hardships having led them where they were. Now, every one of them knew that the best was yet to come and that the past could now on remain behind them.

 **So that was the last chapter of this adventure I was so glad to share with wonderful readers! I however still have an epilogue in store for you even though the main plot has reach its conclusion :)**

 **I also wanted to use this last chapter to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading my story. I know my English writing isn't as good as my French and it makes me happy that you guys read it till the end!**

 **Also want to personally thank all of you who commented, fav or followed my word. I really appreciate it :) So here it goes!**

 **For adding me to their fav and/or following me, thanks to:**

 ** _BestFrEnemies, Dazzyboii, DragonII237, Gothling, I Was A Princess, JeJe315, LevyLovegood, Lilith S. Michaelis, , Mechanical-Rose-Sama, PhoenisLegacy, PuppyLoveCharm, Pyupyu, ShizukaPamela, StrawberryDemonLover, Wolfslick, blackismycolor31, cantthinkofaname98, gabe123546, hisuichanxx, irnfy, jaccixo, lady9gruvia, mjfunk2001, mudaship39, suicuneluvr, 2kooltj, Angelina08, BakaAuthor19, Bloody Grimoire, Bloody Lord, Blundermoon, Chabelitac, Deoxyne, Destiny Aitsuji, DragonII237, JcL107, Kiicat, Knight of Balinor, LittleDragonRider, Lu2001, MayaBVBArmy, MilleGirl, Pizzazza, ProjXPsyClone, SerafinaJustice, Teirune, Warvick45, brittneyangel, claudiacorvo, , inukekarynatsusu, , kindresouls, ladybeth4, lol8d_** **and** ** _suicuneluvr._**

 **(Few! I'm pretty sure I put all of you in there! If I forgot someone, I'm SO SORRY!)**

 **And for taking some of your time to give me your thoughts on my chapters, a special thank to:**

 **Luna, Destiny Aitsuji (thank you so much for your help in English spelling and grammar!), , Mechanical-Rose-Sama, Bell, lol8d, DragonII237 and MayaBVBArmy.**

 **I seriously love you all!**

 **Lily xxxx**


	25. Epilogue Seven years later

**Epilogue **** ** _Seven years later_** ******

Levy was woken up by some movement next to her before feeling that comfortable heat getting away from her, forcing the young woman to tighten her blankets around her a little more.

"Gihi! You'll get lost in the bed if you keep this up".

"Why are you leaving this early?" she asked without bothering about the usual teasing of her husband.

"Flame brain has once again accepted an order from Erza. Seriously, that chick loves swords way too much!"

"That _chick_ 's the queen" laughed Levy. "You can at least do that for her."

"If I was impressed by royalty, I wouldn't be in that bed" he said with a mocking smile.

"Idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go back sleeping shrimp" he said, getting out of bed. "At least _you_ can sleep".

Once dressed up, he was about to leave the room but Levy was waiting for one last detail.

"Gajeel" she beckoned him, barely awake.

The later lifted his eyes towards the ceiling, a smile in the corner of his mouth, knowing very well what she wanted, and kissed her before leaving. As for Levy, she indeed slept a little more before waking up herself, ready to start of with the pile of translation she had to finish for the next week. The task was enormous, but she welcomed the job happily, the work allowing her to distract herself from the mass of things she had on her mind. Gajeel coming home from the forge only in the end of the afternoon, it was the best moment to get to work anyways.

Much to her pleasure, after moving in with her seven years ago, Gajeel and Natsu quickly developed a friendship. Okay… this friendship looked more like hatred from an external point of view and, most of the time, they were quarrelling and insulting one another. But Levy knew that deep down, they appreciated each other… in their own way. To everyone's surprise, about four months after their return to Fairy Tail, Natsu, with his passion for fire which was close to pyromania, and Gajeel, with his experience in weaponry, opened a forge together.

As for Juvia, she had become Gray's assistant for more then three years in his workshop, Juvia wanting to be as much with him as she could. However, during the four past years, she had to learn how to live without him twenty-four/seven, a new member being added to the Fullbuster family. The little guy, Jake, was Gajeel and Levy's godson. Then, less than two years later was born his little brother, Dylan. Levy was seeing both kids tonight, Juvia having asked her to babysit them so she and Gray could celebrate their 1771th day of marriage. It would be their fifth year anniversary in barely a couple of months and Levy had first wondered why celebrating such a weird amount of days but Levy had got used to Juvia's particular personality so she didn't ask for details. Anyways, with two kids, there was nothing wrong about wanting to have some lone time in a romantic diner once in a while, valid reason or not.

She barely saw time fly. It was a knock on the door that got her mind off of her papers.

"Aunty Levy!" Screamed both mini Fullbuster seeing her.

"Hello my sweethearts!" she exclaimed, taking both of them in her arms.

"Levy! Juvia is so glad that Levy and Gajeel can babysit the boys tonight!" exclaimed the young woman, clenching at her husband's harm who had long ago abandoned the thought of making her let go.

"Didn't tell me we had some visitors tonight" growled a gruff voice that made Gray, Juvia and Levy turn to Gajeel.

The later was covered in soot, but Levy couldn't really complain, that neglected look making him even more attractive to her.

"Gajeel!" Exclaimed Juvia, leaving for a brief moment her grip on Gray to hug her best friend.

She however had a hard time circling his waist, her own belly in the way.

"Tch" said Gajeel, seeing her vain efforts. "Don't you get tied of being pregnant?" he said, pointing at the protuberance the couple's third child was forming. "How much kids do you plan having anyways?"

"As much as Juvia can carry!" She exclaimed, a glorious smile on her lips.

Levy could see Gray's eyes widen a little at that last sentence.

"One at the time Juvia" he sighed to his wife's passion.

"Of course my love! Now we are working on this little one and in a few months, we'll make the next one!"

"That's not what I meant" he sighed, placing his palm on his forehead.

"Gihi" Gajeel laughed, slapping Gray's scapula. "Good luck with your kid production, Fullbuster.

"Shut up Redfox" he mumbled so only Gajeel could hear, sparing the kids from his bad language.

Then he kneeled to hug his sons.

"Be nice to aunt Levy" he said. "But you can be a little troublesome for uncle Gajeel if you want to" he added with a blink.

"Have a good time!" interrupted Levy, closing the door before Gajeel could say any bad words in front of the kids.

From the window, Levy could see the couple walk away. Despite the usual detachment Gray was showing, she knew he was glad to have some quality time with her. She could see it in his eyes. Then she turned to the kids, both of them following Gajeel everywhere with a lot of energy despite the annoyed expression of their uncle.

The evening seemed to pass in a flash and, once the children where installed in the couple's bed, Levy let herself fall on the couch next to Gajeel.

"Can you believe it looks like that every night at their place?" he sighed yawning, obviously not used to so much action.

The comment tightened Levy's heart a little.

"I don't think it's that terrible" she said, strangely distant.

"Shrimp"

"What?" she answered with that same neutral voice that was never a good sign.

"You have that look"

"What look?"

"The look that says: something's wrong, but I'll let Gajeel guess what it is" he grumbled. "And you know I'm bad at guessing".

Levy laughed a little. The young woman knew very well that Gajeel was one of the only one who could always know something was no right, even though he indeed had a hard time pin pointing the exact problem.

"You really think it's that much of a pain to have kids?"

"I didn't say a pain… just a whole lot of responsibilities and problems".

Levy started to nervously play with her hands. Then she opened her mouth, about to say something, before closing it back.

"Levy" he said with seriousness. "What are you not telling me?"

The blue haired girl chewed nervously on her lower lip before taking a deep breath.

"What if… what if I tell you we'll soon have our own lot of responsibilities and problems?" she finally let out.

Gajeel's mouth was now wide open, seeming to slowly process the information she just gave him. After a moment that seemed like eternity to Levy, he started to function again.

"Are you sure?"

Levy's heart tightened a little more. She was expecting him to be not as exited as her, but did he really want her to be wrong?

"Porlyuska confirmed it to me yesterday" she let out, close to tears.

Then, Gajeel's dumbfounded look slowly changed to a smile as the surprise's effect started to ware off.

"Gihi! So their really is a mini shrimp in there?" he smiled, placing his hand against Levy's stomach.

It was Levy's turn to be surprised.

"You're really happy that I'm pregnant?" she asked, incredulous.

"Before you, having brats was not even thinkable for me" he said in a serious tone. "Well, I never would have imagine wearing one of those either" he added, showing his wedding ring.

He paused, searching for his words, this kind of talk having never been his strong suit.

"What I'm trying to say is that, as long as it's you… or one of our little shrimps that are wearing my name, I'll keep on surprising myself loving those kind of things…"

If he had something else to say, he couldn't add a thing, Levy's mouth sealed with his. She didn't need to hear more. His words were already perfect.

"I love you so much Gajeel" she whispered, barely unlocking her lips from his.

"I love you too shrimp" he answered, holding her close to him.

 **And there it is! It's really over now! Writing that fiction was, once again, an incredible experience and you can be sure I'll be back soon with the translation of my next story! Being busy with my new job, it may take more than a weekbefore I publish my first chapter of "behind the wall" but the prologue will soon be available so you guys can have a peek of it!**

 **I hope you had appreciated that little slice of life of our beloved couples seven years in the futur :D**

 **And one last time, THANKS A LOT for your wonderful support!**

 **Lily xxx**


End file.
